


Serena's Sense

by Brittrbrashear



Series: Serena's Story [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Book/Movie Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Dumbledore Bashing, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, OOC Severus Snape, Other, Rewrite, Severus Snape Has a Heart, ooc draco malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 45,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittrbrashear/pseuds/Brittrbrashear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry for the lame title, but it will make sense later. </p><p>Sequel to Serena's Start- Read that first!</p><p>Follow me on Tumblr- Brittrbrashear</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Contains Direct quotes from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. No Copyright Infringement is intended. I write for fun, not profit.

They had taken the train home after their first year, as Severus and Narcissa both insisted that it was tradition. Serena couldn't help but smile at the differences between her first train ride, sitting in relative solitude and plotting against Dumbledore, and this ride home in a small compartment, surrounded by her fellow Slytherins. She made Blaise promise to write her often, and he assured her that he would, and that he would visit them at the Manor whenever he could. She was sure that there would be a few of Narcissa's parties, and though she wasn't really sure what they were for, she had a feeling that they were for more than socialization.

 

They swapped stories and talked about their summer plans until they reached Kings Cross Station. She got her trunk down, with Blaise's help, and set Hades on her shoulder. He was still a small cat, and she figured he must have been the runt of his litter, but she didn't mind. It made him easier to carry, as he hated his carrier, and insisted on being carried. She smiled and took her trunk from Blaise. She hadn't grown more than an inch that year, and hoped she would grow some this summer, though she doubted it.

 

She followed them off of the train, glancing around and waving at Narcissa across the platform. She turned to hug Blaise, only to be tugged away from her friends. She left her trunk and followed Hermione to where Harry stood. She crossed her arms and glared at Harry. “What?”

 

“Where are you going this summer?”

 

“With Severus to Malfoy Manor. Why?”

 

“Not back to the Orphanage?”

 

She narrowed her eyes at him. “I'm not allowed to go back. I mean, now that we own it, I guess I could, but I don't intend to live there, no. Severus signed the papers, so he is my guardian.”

 

Harry seemed sullen. “Look, I've got to go back to the Dursley's. Dumbledore gave me no choice.”

 

“That's strange, considering he offered for me to stay at Hogwarts before Severus offered to be my guardian.”

 

“Right... well... he is a bit strange,” Hermione said. “Brilliant, but strange.”

 

“Anyway...” Harry began. “I thought you may wish to meet our aunt and uncle.”

 

“After how they've treated you?”

 

She saw mild looks of concern from Ronald and Hermione. Harry shrugged it off, crossing his arms. “Yeah, well, they're family.”

 

“Family only means so much, as I have told you on several occasions.”

 

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “I thought I'd offer. After everything that happened....”

 

“Nothing has changed between us, Harry. We thwarted Voldemort, and when the time comes, we will do so again. There is not and does not need to be anything else between us.” She glanced around, realizing she was now surrounded by gingers. She smiled at the twins, and they smiled back before she turned to Hermione. “Have a lovely summer, and write me if you wish. See you all next term.” And with that she turned on her heel, walking back to Draco and Blaise, who were looking at her with curious expressions. She rolled her eyes. “Harry's an idiot. Lets go.”

 

“What did he want?”

 

“To see if I was interested in meeting our abusive muggle Aunt, Uncle and Cousin.”

 

“You told him no, right?” Draco asked.

 

“Obviously,” She and Blaise both answered before laughing. Draco could be a little naive sometimes. When they reached Narcissa and Lucius, Serena curtsied as Narcissa had taught her to do in front of an elder to show respect. Once she was fourteen, she could claim her heir-ship ring for the Potter household, sharing the title with Harry. Then she would deem what greeting was necessary by other peoples ranks. Narcissa smiled at her for remembering, then hugged her and Draco both. Lucius graced her with a slight smile before ushering them off. She had just a moment to wave goodbye to Blaise before they were apparating, Narcissa with her and Lucius with Draco.

 

When they arrived outside the Manor, a house elf appeared for their trunks. Serena took a deep breath. She loved the fresh air around the Manor, since it was out in the country. They followed Narcissa through the front doors and into the parlor, where she began asking them about their second term. Lucius was listening with rapt attention. Serena glossed over most of her term, sticking to classes and her exam grades. The blond man narrowed his eyes.

 

“Draco mentioned something about the third floor corridor. How were you involved with that, Serena?”

 

She gave a sigh and kept her face blank. “Dumbledore was hiding a Sorcerer's Stone for his friend. Some of the teachers helped with the enchantments to protect it. Professor Quirrell was harbouring Voldemort under his turban, and he tried to steal it. I followed my brother and his friends into the chamber, helping them beat the protections and get the Stone before Voldemort could.” She knew that Severus had told her before to avoid the topic of Voldemort, but it would do no good to hide the truth from Lucius. The man paled drastically as she spoke, looking sickly by the time she finished.

 

“I see. I must say, that seems rather careless of Dumbledore. He should have gotten permission from us, the board of school governors, to do anything like that. He put all of you students in danger. Something must be done.” The man stood and retreated to his office. She exchanged a glance with Draco, who seemed to hang on every word his father said. She glanced at Narcissa and shrugged. The woman had stiffened significantly during Serena's story.

 

“What happened to the professor?”

 

It was Serena's turn to stiffen. What would Narcissa think when she told her that Quirrell burned to ash beneath her fingers? Swallowed then opened her mouth to speak before Draco stopped her. “When Voldemort left him, Quirrell's body could no longer sustain itself. He had been drinking unicorn blood to keep his master alive, and his body couldn't take it.”

 

She nodded. “I see. And how do you know he was drinking unicorn blood?”

 

“Well, he told Serena, and we saw him while we were serving detention in the forest.”

 

“Detention! I heard nothing about a detention!”

 

Draco blushed. Serena took over. “Well, Harry is friends with Hagrid, and he won a Dragon's egg off of Quirrell in exchange for telling the man, who was disguised, how to get past Hagrid's protection for the Stone. He was drunk at the pub in Hogsmede at the time. We saw the Dragon, and while I had spoken with Harry and his friends long enough to know that they were getting the Dragon placed with Charlie Weasley in Romania, Draco deemed it a good idea to follow them and try to get them in trouble.”

 

“Them being?”

 

“Harry and his friends. Though if he really wanted to get someone in trouble, he should have gone to the Headmaster. But, then again, the headmaster hid the Stone in the school in the first place. It was a right mess, you see, but we both did well on exams.”

 

Narcissa was also pale now. “I should have listened and sent you to Durmstrang, Draco.”

 

“No, mother. I like Hogwarts.”

 

“Durmstrang?”

 

“A school that has no reservations in teaching their children the Dark Arts. But it is quite far away.”

 

Serena felt herself freeze at those words. Why would they want for Draco to learn the Dark Arts? The very form of magic that had killed her parents? She knew the others were watching her, waiting for her reaction. “Please excuse me, I'm feeling rather tired.” She stood and fled, heading for her rooms and locking herself inside. She immediately began pacing.

 

This had been a bad idea. That hadn't been home for more than maybe two hours, and already she felt out of place. Lucius was planning something, Narcissa had just stated her approval of the Dark arts, and Severus wouldn't be joining them for a few days. She stopped her pacing, sure they would hear her footsteps, and moved to curl up on her bed, burrowing under the covers with Hades.

 

She didn't want to imagine Draco learning the Dark Arts. She associated them to strongly with Voldemort, with Death. It brought all of her fears to the surface. If he followed Lucius' beliefs, he would surely become one of the Death Eaters, Voldemort's followers. It was no secret in the Slytherin dorms what they were, or what families had supported him. She knew that the Malfoy's had, as well as most of the Black's, and most of the other families as well. There was plenty of speculation surrounding Severus and his position. In her year, only Tracey, Blaise, and Serena herself had parents who were neutral or opposed to Voldemort.

 

But surely people could change. Lucius had claimed that he had been under the imperious curse, and that he didn't truly support Voldemort. But was that the truth? Or was it a lie to keep himself from persecution. Draco believed it was the truth, but Serena wasn't so sure. She heard a knock on the door and chose not answer. She didn't acknowledge Narcissa when she entered, or when she sat on the bed.

 

“Serena, dear, I understand why you are upset. And yes, I am a supporter of the Dark Arts. But there is much more to it than that.” Serena didn't answer, and didn't respond when Narcissa began to stroke her hair. “Yes, the Dark Arts can be used for great evil. But for me, they are the best protection I have between a madman and my family.”

 

“Does Lucius support him?”

 

She felt Narcissa stiffen. “Yes. Yes, he did. Yes, he does.”

 

“And he has Draco believing that he doesn't?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I'll have to fight him, you know. I can't just sit back and let the man who murdered my parents roam free. I've known since that night in the corridor that it will be me or Harry that takes him down. Maybe both of us.”

  
The older woman sighed. “You are to young to worry of such things.”

 

“I'm old enough to recognize that I have no choice but to acknowledge what my future holds.”

 

Narcissa was quiet for a while. She raised her wand. _“Muffilatio._ There, no one can listen in. Serena, I do not support my husband. But I cannot leave him, or he would take Draco, and surely a girl as perceptive as yourself can see the harm that would bring.” 

 

Serena just stared at her, nose peaking out from the blankets. “Why did you marry him, then??”

 

“Because we were married before he fell in with the Dark Lord, and our marriage was arranged before we turned ten. Lucius was not always this way. He and I were both in the top of our class, and while we both could recognize the value in the dark arts, neither of us were liberal in their use. When... When Voldemort rose to power, he preyed on the fears of the most strict and narrow minded purebloods. I had managed to make some friends outside of just the pureblood circle I was raised in. So I knew better than to think that muggles were a true threat to us. I knew better than to think that I was better than any half blood or muggle born.”

 

“But Lucius has always followed the teachings of Abraxas, his father. The only Half blood he befriended is Severus, and Severus was enamoured with the Dark Arts when we were young. Together, they turned to the man who promised them power and glory. They worked for him, yes, both of them, as Death Eaters. Severus realized his mistake when your family was targeted, and has repented since. But Lucius still holds his misguided beliefs. He still believes that Pure-bloods are better than the rest.”

 

“But why? Why does that belief even exist?”

 

“Because Pure-blood families are dying out. More and more witches and wizards are marrying with muggles, and wizarding traditions, like arranged marriages, and the power they used to hold, are being lost as the wizarding world becomes more diverse.”

 

“But isn't that a good thing?”

 

“I believe so. But others, like Lucius, do not. I stay by my husbands side because I must to keep my family together. And because despite his misguided ideals, I do love Lucius. If I was sure that Draco would come with me, and not be left alone to the beliefs of Lucius, I may consider leaving. But as it is, I know he would not. I just hope that I can raise Draco to believe as you and I do. And I want to thank you, because you have already made quite a difference. Trust me when I say that Malfoy men are not easy to deal with. Neither were the Black men. Draco may not be easy, and he may still believe in things that are no good for him, but you make him question what he believes simply by knowing him. Please do not think less of me for my weaknesses. If you were to walk out of his life, I fear that Draco will have a very dangerous future ahead of him, as Lucius would likely get his way.”

 

“I know. But I don't like it. I don't like knowing that Draco is being lied to, or that he believes it. And I have a strong feeling that Lucius is up to something.”

 

“Then we will just have to keep an eye out, won't we?” Narcissa gave her a kind smile, which Serena returned.

 

“I wasn't kidding when I said I was tired. Travel tends to wear me out.”

 

“I understand that, my dear. Sleep well, we will see you at breakfast.” She dropped the silencing charm, which Serena was determined she would learn soon, and shut the door behind her. Serena fell into a troubled sleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Severus joined them, and soon they all fell into a routine. Narcissa and Severus insisted that they continue with their studies. Serena read through all of her books for the next year by the time July had rolled around. She and Draco alternated between brewing with Severus, and lessons with Narcissa. While she loved brewing with Sev, as he often gave her hints about certain ingredients that were different from the book, she enjoyed her lessons with Narcissa even more.

 

With Narcissa, she had a variety that was even more extensive than what was offered at Hogwarts. Narcissa taught her almost anything she wanted to know, not limiting Serena by her age. She had soon mastered the silencing charm, along with locking charms and summoning charms, most of which weren't taught until fourth year. When she asked Narcissa to teach her glamour charms, however, she was met with stiff resistance. “Glamour charms can become highly addictive. I will not teach them to you unless you have a valid reason.” And while Serena was pretty sure that she could trust Narcissa, she decided she could wait to learn them. Maybe she would ask again next year.

 

Along with the magic lessons, Narcissa taught her about Pure-blood Politics. Even though she was a Half Blood, by bearing the name Potter, many would look down on her if she did not learn proper etiquette. She learned about the pureblood families and their connections; who was allied with who, which families tended to disagree, and who had active blood feuds. She told Serena that they would have several parties this summer, as it allowed the Pure-blood families and prominent members of the Ministry and wizarding community to gather and see who had their support or not. She taught Serena how to answer in a more diplomatic way, and taught her how to walk and hold herself as was dignified for a woman of her status.

 

Serena knew that she would forever be thankful for these teachings. While they may not have been the kind of things she would have learned from her mother, they were things she would have learned from her grandparents, her fathers parents, who had died in the war. These were teachings that she could use, both as a person and as a Slytherin, because the right look or behavior to the right person could go a long way.

 

They celebrated both of their birthdays, as Draco's was on June fifth. His party was large and extravagant, with Lucius giving Draco almost anything he asked for. Extended family was invited, and the whole thing was very formal. He spent his birthday prancing around the Manor like a king, while Serena hid her giggles. Blaise also seemed to be struggling, as they couldn't look at each other without snickering. It was so typical of Draco to act this way that it was funny to see his ego inflated. It took him a few days to come out of his pretentiousness, and even then he was still more arrogant than he was while they were at school. Serena attributed that to Lucius influence, as Draco often had private lessons with his father.

 

For her birthday, Serena opted for a visit to the orphanage, followed by a small party. While at the orphanage, Allie showed her her acceptance letter to Hogwarts. After talking to Severus and Sasha, it was decided that they would come back and pick her up a week before school started and take her for her supplies. Serena spent her visit talking with the others, finding that Beth had been adopted, along with many of the younger kids. She recognized less faces this time, which filled her with both pride and sadness. It was rather bittersweet. They brought cupcakes, and shared them with the kids before taking Allie with them back to the Manor for her party, since she would be introduced into the Wizarding World soon anyway. Serena took Allie by the hand, leading her up the stairs and into her bedroom.

 

“Wow! You really live here?”

 

“Sort of. Severus and I have been invited to stay as long as we like, but it isn't our home. Wait until you see Hogwarts, the castle is amazing!”

 

“Did you find anything out about my parents?”

 

“Yes, I did, and I have a lot to tell you.” Serena sat on the edge of her bed, and Allie sat beside her, lighting up at the sight of Hades and immediately cuddling up with him. “Alright. This is going to be confusing at first, but I promise you it's the truth.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

She sighed. “Allie, you're a witch, and so am I. We have magical powers, and so did our parents. Or at the very least, your mother.”

 

“Really? Can you show me?” Allies blue eyes lit up with excitement and wonder. Serena took out her wand, producing a small spark from the tip. Allie watched in wonder.

 

“Remember that stuff that healed your back? That was a topical potion made by Severus. He teaches potions at the school. That's why it worked so well. There are tons of subject, and tons of possibilities, and you're going to love it, but there's more to know.”

 

“There is a wizard, a wizard who went bad, and uses his magic for evil. He... He killed my parents, and from what I've learned, Wizards can't catch cancer. They're immune to it. I think he or one of his followers may have cursed your mother. He disappeared that night he killed my parents, but I fought him at the end of May. He's not really back, not yet, but he is going to try and return. Our families have always been allies, and you will meet my twin brother, Harry, at school. That's just the basics, but I wanted for you to know what is really happening before you arrive.”

 

She nodded. “Mum seemed fine some days, and bad some others. She never really told me what it was, I just assumed, from what I had seen on the telly. So, mum was a witch?”

 

“Yes. The McKinnons are an old family, like the Potters. I wouldn't be surprised if there is money for you at Gringots, the wizarding bank. But you'll have to go by Allie McKinnon to claim it.”

 

“Alright, I can do that. Never met dad anyway. What else?”

 

“When you get to Hogwarts, there are four houses. You are going to hear lots of rumors, and people are going to tell you that Slytherins are bad and evil, that all of the bad wizards came from Slytherin. But that isn't true. I'm a Slytherin, and Draco is a Slytherin, and Narcissa and Severus. And the guy who was harbouring Voldemort, the wizard who went bad, was a Ravenclaw. Each house has its attributes, just like they have their stereo types. It doesn't matter to me what house you are sorted into. If you need anything from me, all you have to do is ask.”

 

“Alright. Anything else?”

 

“Yes. There are some other kids coming over tonight, and they are all witches or wizards, too. Use your mothers name, and if they ask anything you don't want to answer, simply tell them it isn't their business. I'll answer for you if I am around to hear them, okay? They can be a little rough to people they don't trust, but Blaise is a good friend to me, and you already know Draco. Come on, I've got something you can wear.”

 

Serena picked out pale blue dress for Allie, handing it to her and disappearing into her closet so that she could change. She put on a simple black dress and flats, not bothering with jewelry. She put her hair up in a clip and went back out to check on Allie. The dress was a little big, so Serena charmed it, showing Allie the wand movement and the the incantation so she could use it herself once they got her wand. She passed her friend a pair of white flats, which fit fine, and fixed her hair, untangling the straight locks.

 

Serena smiled. “Chin up, shoulders back. That's it. You're a McKinnon. Let's go.” She led her friend out into the Hall, where Draco was exiting his room. He smiled at them both and motioned for them to go first, so Serena led the way back downstairs. There they found Blaise, Theo, Vince, Greg, Pansy, Daphne, Tracey and to her utmost surprise, a very nervous Hermione. She grabbed Allie by the hand and made a beeline for the nervous girl.

 

“Allie, this is Hermione. She's a friend of both me and Harry. Hermione, this is Allie McKinnon. We grew up together in the orphanage, and she got her acceptance letter just a few weeks ago.”

 

“Hello, Allie, it's nice to meet you. Serena, have you heard from Harry at all? He hasn't answered any of our letters! It's not like him.”

 

“No, I haven't. I don't know why he would write me.”

 

“I didn't think he would, but I had to ask. Draco's mother sent me an invitation. I suppose you asked her?”

 

“No actually, I guess Draco must have. But listen, I don't want to be rude, but keep your head down. Lucius is prejudiced, and he may not take kindly to a muggleborn being here?”

 

“What's a muggle born?” Allie asked.

 

“Someone with no wizarding parents or grandparents. Muggles are non magical people. You and I are half-bloods. My mother was a muggleborn, and my father was a pureblood. Your mother was a pureblood, and your father a muggle. It's a silly classification so some wizards can feel they are better than others.”

 

“Shh!!! Don't let the others hear you, Serena!” Hermione hissed.

 

“No worries, I cast a privacy charm. Narcissa taught me. Come on, they'll notice soon enough though. Allie, if you feel lost, Hermione is a great person to talk to.” Serena smiled at them, and the girls quickly began talking. She whispered to Hermione that she would leave the ward up and left, greeting Blaise with a warm hug. The party went by quickly, with Serena opening her presents and cutting her cake after she blew out the candles. Lucius did not make an appearance, and she had a feeling that she owed that to Narcissa. Once the others had left, Hermione leaving with a scowling Severus, they took Allie back to the orphanage, where Serena promised they would be back soon before they apparated back to the Manor.

 

The rest of the summer flew by, though she noted that the house elves were acting strange. She listened when they didn't think she was around, and found that Dobby, one of Lucius' main attendants, kept disappearing, which was most strange. When they went shopping for their supplies on August First, she rolled her eyes as Lucius and the Weasley patriarch got into a fight. She laughed as Harry was dragged into a picture with Lockhart, who was apparently their new Defense teacher. She was beginning to wonder where Dumbledore kept finding these people when she saw Draco glancing around nervously. He ripped a page out of a book, stuffing it into his pocket. That was strange. He loved books. It wasn't like him to defile them, especially when he could buy them. Then, as she was turning to purchase her own books, she saw Lucius slip a book inside of the one of the Weasley's cauldrons. It was small and black and looked completely normal, but something about it caught her attention.

 

She looked back at Draco and found him glaring at the cauldron and looking at Hermione with something between disdain and horror. Serena caught his eye and he looked away, trying to avoid her. That was interesting. He had been acting increasingly strange, and she didn't like it. She was going to have to keep a close eye on him this year.

 

They returned to the Manor, and a few weeks later, she accompanied Allie and Severus for her shopping. Serena was right, and the McKinnon's had vaults that were almost as extensive as her own. She helped Allie pick out her school robes, and Severus helped her get the rest of her supplies. She purchased an owl, a lovely tawny bird that was still quite young. Her wand was chosen quickly and easily, and they headed out to the shops that Severus took her to the year before.

 

Serena had indeed grown over the summer. Her pants and leggings were now to short, though her skirts still fit. Her shirts were ill fitting too, so they shopped together, getting a variety of items. Serena smiled at Allie's excitement, as the girl had never had a real shopping trip before, just as Serena had not until last year. They took her back to the Manor, where she shared Serena's bed, as the bed was large enough for several people. Narcissa began coaching Allie, and Serena taught her some of the basic spells and theory.

 

Soon enough, they were taking the Floo to Kings Cross, as Narcissa was to accompany them. They put their supplies in a compartment after saying goodbye and settled in. Serena smiled as Draco and Allie made polite conversation. She was enamoured with the idea of Quidditch and flying, much as Serena had been. She was looking out the window when Hermione arrived, along with the rest of the Weasley's. Harry and Ronald were nowhere in sight. She waved at Hermione out the window, and soon enough, a head full of bushy brown hair entered their compartment, much to Draco's disdain. “I have no idea where Harry and Ron got to. They were right behind us. I hope they didn't miss the train.”

 

“Yeah, 'cause it would be tragedy for The Golden Boy to be late. They'd hold the train for him, you know.” Draco drawled.

 

Hermione glared at Draco, and he glared in return. Serena rolled her eyes and ignored their bickering, not wanting any part in it. Soon Hermione left, and Blaise joined them, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, who immediately sat at Draco's sides. Serena snorted. “I see your father has arranged for you to have guard dogs again this year.”

 

He become very sullen. “Father has arranged many things this year. That doesn't mean I approve them.”

 

“So why not tell him that?” Allie asked.

 

“Surely he would understand, even if he didn't approve,” Serena added.

 

Draco's gaze grew icy. “You don't have parents, so you wouldn't understand, but it is not my place to speak back to my father,” He snapped.

 

Allie stiffened beside her and Serena felt her temper flare. Blaise was glancing between them warily, unsure of what would happen. She watched as Draco realized just what he had said as his eyes widened and he began to flounder, likely trying to claim that he misspoke. Serena didn't give him the chance. “Perhaps the two of us would have parents if your father hadn't supported Voldemort. However, I guess we will never know, will we?”

 

“He did not support The Dark Lord!!”

 

“You do realize only his supporters call him that?”

 

Draco stiffened. “It's a lie, and you know it. He was under the Imperius.”

 

“Yes, and your mother told me that that is the lie. Use your own brain, Draco, instead of believing what you are told. You're starting to remind me of Harry.” She turned away from the fuming boy. She grabbed Allie's hand, gripping it tightly. She struggled to ignore how it was shaking. “Come on, Allie, I'm sure Hermione will make better company. See you at school, Blaise.” She sent him a sympathetic look, not wanting him to have to decide between them. He returned a small, grateful smile as she walked out the door, leaving it open behind her as she knew it would piss Draco off. She smirked when she heard him snap at Greg to close it.

 

They found Hermione in a compartment with the Weasley girl and a blonde girl. Serena grimaced, but let herself in. As soon as the door shut behind them, Allie burst into tears. Serena held her tightly, trying to calm her down as Hermione and the red head looked on in shock.

 

“What did Malfoy do now?” Hermione asked.

 

“Oh, he simply told us we had no right to wonder why he wouldn't deny his father's ridiculous demands when we have no parents.” Serena was shaking with anger, her hands fisted on Allie's back.

 

“You're Harry's sister, Serena right? Aren't you a Slytherin?”

 

“Yeah, I am. Got a problem with that, Red?”

 

Ginny only blinked. “No. Fred and George say you're alright. I'm Ginny. Ginny Weasley.”

 

“I'd say it's nice to meet you, but the circumstances aren't great.”

 

“No, I suppose they aren't."

 

"The wrackspurts are quite fond of you."

 

"What in the world are wrackspurts?" She asked the blonde girl with her strange glasses. in response she passed them to Serena.

 

"Theyre magical creatures that make your brain go fuzzy when you think too much. They are fond of deep thinkers."

 

Serena carefully pulled them on, still comforting Allie. she saw something shifting at the edge of her vision, but could never quite get a good glimpse of them. Only glimpses of wings and dark bodies. "Thats neat- uh, i missed your name."

 

"Luna Lovegood," she replied dreamily as Serena handed the glasses back, taking not of her large, dreamy blue eyes.

 

"That Malfoy has always been a menace," Ginny said for a topic change.

 

Serena sighed. “He's alright, when he isn't acting like his father. Hey, what happened to that black book that Lucius slipped into one of your cauldrons?”

 

Ginny's face paled. “That was from Lucius?”

 

“Yeah. I don't know why he would try to slip you guys something so ordinary. It's probably bad news, whatever it is.”

 

“It was just a journal. I've taken to writing in it.”

 

Serena narrowed her eyes. “Be careful. Lord only knows what magic he put on it.”

 

“Didn't you stay with them this summer?” Hermione asked.

 

“Yeah, but my interactions with Lucius were . . . limited at best. Narcissa is wonderful, much more open minded than her husband. Lucius and I barely speak at the dinner table, let alone actually conversing. He's bad news.”

 

“If he's so bad, why befriend Draco?” Ginny asked.

 

“Because while he acts like he believes all of his fathers horrendous teachings, Narcissa has had her hand in raising him, too. He has no idea what he really believes, and mimics his father because he believes that's what he has to do for his father's approval. He hasn't yet realized that he will never be able to please his fathers unobtainable standards.”

 

“Sounds horrible.”

 

“It is, really. Narcissa said I'm good for him because I make him think, which I do. He'll be apologizing within the week, and if he's not, that simply means he isn't worth my time until he figures himself out.”

 

Ginny was watching her closely. “You're different from the others.”

 

“I'm more perceptive than most adults, and growing up in the orphanage forces us all to grow up quickly. However, our parent's are always a soft spot.” By then she was sitting next to Ginny, and Allie, who had composed herself, was nodding from beside Hermione.

 

“That's reasonable. What house do you think you'll be in, Allie?” Hermione asked.

 

“I'm hoping to be in Slytherin with Serena, But she thinks I'll be in Hufflepuff.”

 

Hermione gave her a kind smile. “I've learned that Serena's guesses are usually right. We make a good team, she and I. Both intelligent and perceptive. She sees the connections, where as I find more of the facts behind them. It works.”

 

“She told me about the challenges, in the corridor last year.” Allie said, innocent as ever.

 

Hermione flinched, and Ginny's eyes narrowed. “I knew something more happened! What are you hiding, Hermione?” Hermione glared at Serena, who simply shrugged. And once again they were reliving the tale of the Sorcerer's Stone. Ginny and Allie listened in utter silence, enthralled by the story. Wide blue eyes watched from behind spectrespecs. Serena and Hermione took turns telling the story, with Serena taking over for the end. She faltered when she spoke of Quirrell.

 

Hermione met her eyes. “It's not your fault, you know. You didn't know it would happen, and if it hadn't you and Harry could have died.”

 

“I know, Hermione. I don't want to talk about it.”

 

The girls were still curious, but at Hermione's look, they let it go. The rest of the train ride was relatively quiet. They got off near the cwrriages, and Allie followed Serena towards the carriages. They stood near the end of the platform and she could hear Hagrid calling for the first hears. But Serena and Allie had stopped, staring in horror at the skeletal horses that pulled them. She asked Hermione what they were, and stared at her hard when the girl said there was nothing there.

 

Luna laid a hand on her shoulder. “That's okay. I see them too. Only those who have witnessed death can see the thestrals. They're quite gentle.”

 

Hermione was looking at them like they were nuts, but Allie was crying again. “Mum....” Serena swore and struggled to compose the girl, and Hermione followed her as she got Luna and Allie to the boats. Ginny was waiting for them, and Serena gave her a grateful smile, wiping Allie's eyes and helping her into the boat, telling her she would see her soon. Ginny seemed like a strong girl. Hopefully she would be a good friend to Allie.

 

She and Hermione walked back to the carriages, and were quickly on their way up to the castle as most of the school was already there. When they walked into the Great Hall, Hermione glanced around. “Harry and Ron aren't here, and they didn't find us on the train. I hope they're alright.”

 

Serena shrugged. “They'll turn up, I'm sure.” She headed over to the Slytherin table with her chin held high, ignoring the glares she received from Draco and Pansy, who had taken Serena's place at his side. She ignored them, smirking at Blaise as she continued down the table, tapping Gemma Farley on the shoulder. “May I sit here?”

 

Gemma smiled at her. “Of Course! How was your summer?”

 

“It was nice, but I find I have no more tolerance for Draco's stupidity.”

 

“Ah. Has he already started on his pureblood supremacy rants for the year?” Serena thanked Merlin that Gemma was a half blood. Serena had made a show of hanging out with her whenever Draco's rants became to much, and Gemma never seemed to mind, as she had no such beliefs herself.

 

“Ten minutes into the train ride. He's been acting strange all summer, but I can handle all of that by now. No, this time he made comments about me and a friend from the orphanage who got her letter this year not having parents.” She glowered down at her hands, aware that plenty of the older students were listening, though she didn't really care. They could try to insult her for not having parents and it wouldn't matter. They didn't know her, and therefore, their judgment of her did not matter. But coming from Draco? It was cutting.

 

Gemma shrugged. “It's not surprising. I mean, he's Lucius' kid.”

 

“Speaking of, can I talk to you after the sorting and all?” Gemma raised an eyebrow.

 

“Sure. Come to my room.”

 

“Thanks, Gemma. I will.” She was thankful that Gemma was a prefect, as they each had their own rooms in the Slytherin Dormitory. She hoped to make prefect one day herself, and had no doubt that Severus would select her. The sorting began, and Serena listened for the few names she knew and the others she had been taught. Luna went into Ravenclaw, which had Serena raising an eyebrow. Surely she was more than she seemed. She held her breath as Allie was sorted, waiting to see where her first friend would be. She sighed a breath of relief when, after a few minutes, the hat shouted, sending her to Hufflepuff. She sat down next on of the new Prefects, Cedric Diggory. Serena clapped loudly for all three girls, and politely for the rest.

 

She ate her meal quietly, sneaking some chicken to Hades, who was in his usual place on her shoulder. Gemma smiled, and fed him some of her own chicken while he purred contentedly. The little cat made friends with anyone. After the Headmaster made the general beginning of the year announcements, she headed off to the dorm, giving a thumbs up to Allie and heading to the dungeons. She slipped into Gemma's room and waited, and soon the sixth year joined her.

 

“Alright, What's up so early in the year?”

 

“From the vague hints I've gotten, I think Lucius is planning something. I don't know what, but I know that Draco has been unusually paranoid and neurotic, and Lucius slipped a diary to the Weasley girl, Ginny. I don't think Slytherin will be the target of whatever this plan is, and I'm not even going to begin to pretend that I know what it is. But I thought you should be aware that something is brewing.”

 

Gemma nodded. “Alright. It's nothing concrete, but I'll keep it in mind. Thank you for letting me know. I know you wouldn't say anything like this just to cause trouble.  If any other second year told me that I'd count it as a joke. I'll do my best to keep an eye out. ”

 

“Thank you for taking me seriously. I'll be going, I'm sure Pansy wants time to gloat at me.”

 

Gemma laughed. “Let me know if you need anything, Serena.”

 

“Thanks Gemma! You too!” She left, shutting the door behind her and heading for her room. She was pleased to find her trunk at the foot of her bed, in the same place as last year. Pansy was indeed waiting for her, perched on her own bed with her legs crossed, examining her nails.

 

“Trouble in paradise, Serena?”

 

She scoffed. “Yeah, Paradise. Of course that's what it is. Draco is simply a pain, that's all.”

 

“Just because you don't have the same beliefs as he does doesn't mean you're right.”

 

“It doesn't mean that he is either, or you for that matter. Goodnight, Pansy.”

 

“Whatever.” The girls curtains flew shut as Serena shut, locked, and silenced her own with an adaptation of a charm that Narcissa had taught her. She stripped to her underwear and black t shirt, which she had worn under her robes, and went to bed, knowing already that this year would be a challenge.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Serena quickly fell into the routine of her classes, sitting with Blaise in most of them, and Tracey in the few that she didn't sit with Blaise. She had almost been bitten by her mandrake in Herbology, for which she retaliated by flicking the things nose. It had blinked at her in shock, sitting still long enough that she got it back into an appropriate pot. When ever Draco was around, Serena studiously ignored his presence. He had tried to smooth things out between them on several occasions by pretending that nothing at all had happened. She refused to let him off the hook so easily, and took to studying in the Library with Hermione, and smiling when the girl ranted about her brother.

 

“So he and Ronald decided it would be a good idea to come to school in a flying car? I mean honestly.... Surely the Weasley's would return for the car to go home.”

 

“Exactly! They could have waited by the car and found another way to school with the help of Ronald's parents. But no, they decided to fly the illegal car to school themselves.”

 

Serena shook her head. “I almost didn't believe that howler, but surely it must have happened. I cannot believe the two of them. Do they always use such short sighted thinking?”

 

“Most of the time. Harry isn't all that bad when he is by himself, but when Ron gets an idea, Harry doesn't hesitate to jump on board. They nearly got expelled!”

 

Serena shook her head. She honestly couldn't care less if they got expelled, but she didn't want a scolding from Hermione. “So, what did you think of Lockhart's class?” Her class had been rather subdued, but she had heard about the Gryffindor's class period.

 

“It was interesting. He gave us a quiz over the books, which of course I aced. Then he had this cage of pixies, which he turned loose. It was very hands on. He asked for Ron, Harry and me to help get them put away.”

 

While Hermione chattered on excitedly about the class, Serena couldn't help but wonder what really had happened. She had heard through the rumor mill that Neville had been hanging from the chandelier. She knew that Hermione was rather enamoured with the Professor, so she guessed that it was a rather bias view, though she said nothing of her thoughts. From one class alone, Serena knew the man was a fraud. She nodded thoughtfully while she made an outline for her potions essay, not looking up when a throat cleared behind Hermione.

 

Hermione cut off her rambling with a jump and glanced over her shoulder as Serena continued to stare at her books. She didn't bother to look up, as she knew exactly who it was. “Pleased to see you've lost your guard dogs.”

 

“You wouldn't know, as you haven't bothered to look,” Draco drawled.

 

“Oh, please. You couldn't have startled Mimi here so badly if they were with you. You can hear those two coming a mile away. Not to mention the smell.”

 

“Mimi?” Hermione asked.

 

Serena shrugged. “It fits, yes?” she glanced up at her friend, ignoring Draco's fuming posture behind her. He only grew more agitated at being ignored.

 

“If that's the case, I'm calling you Riri.”

 

Serena smiled serenely. “You wouldn't be the first. Tyler called me Ri as a kid. Couldn't pronounce Serena.” She glanced up at Draco and feigned shock. “I'm sorry! Where are my manners? What can I do for you, Malfoy?”

 

She masked her smirk when he flinched at her formality, but didn't bother to hide the amusement from her eyes, or the anger she still held. He stared right back at her, eyes guarded in Hermione's presence. “I would like a word with you.”

 

“Yes, well, considering your last ones, I have no desire to-” She cut off with a yelp. He had come around the side of the table, grasping her wrist and dragging her out of her chair and around a bookcase. She sent a stinging hex his way, telling him to let her go but he refused.

 

“Put up a silencing charm.”

 

“I'd really rather not. Besides, surely Narcissa taught you.”

 

“Yeah, and I'm pants at them.” They glared at each other for a moment until Serena sighed.

 

“ _Muffilatio.”_ As soon as the ward settled she crossed her arm, dropping all pretense of politeness. She glared at Draco, waiting for him to speak. When he didn't, she decided to take over. “If you meant a damn word you have to say, you would have unbent your pride and said it in front of Hermione.”

 

He sighed, dragging a hand through his hair, stopping when he encountered his gelled locks. It seems he had adopted the awful style again, and Serena wrinkled her nose. “Father would never forgive me.”

 

“What, for being human? For daring to show that you have emotions and can be a decent person in front of a brilliant muggleborn girl and a half blood?”

 

He turned pink and looked down at his toes. “Did mother really tell you that... that...”

 

“That your father is lying? Yes. She did. And no, I will not speak more of it until you figure out where you stand. if you have questions, direct them to her. But until you do, I want nothing to do with you Draco. I don't know what Lucius was telling you during your private lessons, but you're much less likable when you want to be just like him. I'm friends with the Draco who can be who he is in private without fear of his father. Not the one who feels like he has to be an arrogant toerag to everyone because his father says he should.”

 

“Look, I know what I said was out of line, but-”

 

“Draco, that comment was so far beyond out of line that you couldn't see the line anymore. And while I'm not proud of what I said in retaliation, at least mine was the truth. No, I don't have my own parents. But if I did, I don't believe that they would have forced me to behave at the lengths and extremes that Lucius has forced you to. It would do you well to remember that you have two parents to make proud, and that only one of them actually gives a damn about what's happening in the world.”

 

He gripped the bridge of his nose, a gesture they had both adopted from Severus. “Look, I'm just trying to apologize. I miss you.” His voice dropped lower, like he was ashamed to admit it. Normally it would have broken her down, but she didn't let it get to her.

 

“Considering Pansy has taken my place, I doubt that. And I understand that you are trying to apologize. Prove it to me. Get yourself together, stop hanging around with Pansy, and Greg and Vince. You do nothing but tell Blaise and me how much they annoy you, then go and act like you're best friends when you piss me off. Blaise hates being in the middle of this. Prove that you're sorry, and I'll consider speaking to you again.” She dropped the ward with a twirl of her wand and stalked off, sliding gracefully into her seat across from Hermione. She rolled her eyes. “Boys are so thick, really.”

 

“Blaise seems alright.”

 

“Oh, don't let him fool you. He's devious to the core. Hey, what was the wand motion for charms?”

 

Hermione proceeded to show her and she practiced a few times before three more bodies seated themselves at the table. Allie hugged her and Serena smiled, wrapping her arm around her friend and squeezing her once before letting go. She smiled at Ginny and Luna. “My house is going to hate me if I keep this up all year.”

 

“Why would they?” Allie asked.

 

“Slytherins are notoriously private and only rely on themselves. They don't trust the other houses, because they've turned on us so many times before. I don't know how you do things in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, but we don't rely on each other. Inside the house, everything is a ply for power, for allies. I would rather spend my time with genuine people, be them Slytherin or Gryffindor, than play in the politics. I'll have to eventually, but for now, I can get away with this. Hopefully by the time I'm a Fifth year, they'll have given up some of the stereotypes. I mean, it's really rare for any of you to want to hang around a Slytherin anyway.”

 

“Well, you're not like the rest,” Allie said.

 

Luna nodded. “You're very friendly, once you get to talking. Even if you don't agree with someone, you don't find it fun to hurt others either. Some of the older Slytherin boys have taken to calling me Loony Lovegood.” The girl frowned, and Serena shook her head, smiling at Luna.

 

“You might believe in things that most don't, but that doesn't mean you're crazy.”

 

Luna beamed at her an turned her attention to her homework. Serena looked from Ginny to Allie. “How was your first week?”

 

Serena listened as Allie went on and on about the wonders of her new world. She had to admit, she had felt much the same last year. Hogwarts was a wonderful place, and the wizarding world was much more interesting than the muggle world. Ginny mentioned that she had visited Hagrid during her free period earlier that day and Serena nodded. She didn't really care for Hagrid's company, but he wasn't a bad person.

 

It was then that Hermione gasped. “It's almost curfew! We must be going. I'll see you soon, Serena! Luna! Allie!” And with that, their little group scattered, hastily packing their bags and heading to their dorms. Serena stormed into the Slytherin common room, her robes billowing behind her for effect. She passed everyone, giving Blaise a slight nod in acknowledgment before heading to her room, silencing and locking her curtains. She finished her potions essay before she stripped, laying down and falling into a deep sleep.

 

It was way too early the next morning when she was woken by a knock on her bedpost. She groaned, sitting up and peeking her head out, where she glared at Draco. She cast a tempus. “It is eight am on a Saturday. What do you want?”

 

“Flint called Quidditch practice. He's adjusting the roles.”

 

She sighed. “I'll be there in ten.” She snapped the curtains closed and fell back onto her bed. She grabbed a hairband off of her wrist and hastily pulled her hair up, charming it into place. She peeked out of her curtains again and was glad to see that all of her roommates were still sleeping, so she slipped out of bed, grabbing her Quidditch robes and her sports bra before heading into the bathroom to change. She strapped the wand holster that Severus had bought for her onto her wrist. In ten minutes flat, she was with her team at the edge of the pitch, where Draco threw her a new broom, she glanced at it and threw it back. “I don't need your charity, Malfoy.”

 

He rolled his eyes. “Father bought them for the team.”

 

She looked at the broom in disdain. “Even more reason for me to avoid it like the plague.” She reached into the broom shed and pulled out the Nimbus Two Thousand and One she had ordered for herself before the year had started. It was custom made, with a bright green handle and black twigs for the tail. Her name was etched into one side in silver writing, and the model on the other. She threw it over her shoulder and ignored the gaping blonde. She looked at her Captain. “What are the positions this year?”

 

“Bletchley graduated and Pucey wants to focus on his NEWT's. Warrington is now Chaser full time, Nott and Zabini are reserve. Crabbe and Goyle are reserve beaters. You are our full time keeper with Draco Seeking.” She nodded.

 

“Well ladies, what are we waiting for?” She strode forward, noticing the smirk Marcus gave as she walked by before he passed her, and she fell into line behind him. He was the captain after all. The older members all held their brooms behind their back, and she could hear the Gryffindor team on the field. Blaise and Theo walked behind them to practice for their reserve positions. She slipped her broom behind her back, which did little to conceal it, as the older members spread out before her and Draco. She didn't deign to look at him as the Gryffindor's turned their attention away from practice. She glanced over Flint's shoulder and saw Ronald and Hermione in the stands, making a bee line for the field as Wood yelled at Flint.

 

“I don't believe it! I booked the field for today! We'll see about this!” he yelled as he flew down in front of them. The rest of the team followed.

 

“Flint! This is our practice time! We got up specially! You can clear off now!” He was shouting, even though he stood only a foot from Marcus, who was much larger than the keeper.

 

“Plenty of room for us all, Wood,” He drawled, not bothering to raise his voice. Soon, the Gryffindor girls had joined their team.

 

“But I booked the field!”

 

“Ah, but I've got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape. _'I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to the need to train their new players._ '”

 

“New players? Where?” Serena smirked. Merlin the man was easy to distract. The five upperclassmen moved away, revealing her and Draco. She kept her face blank, and ignored Draco's smug grin. “Them? They played last year!”

 

“Yes, but their positions were not definite, and they did not practice full time for their current roles. Draco is our new seeker, and Serena will be our Keeper, along with Warrington here joining our ranks as Chaser.”

 

She saw Fred glancing at Draco. “Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?”

 

“Funny you should mention Draco's father. Let me show you the generous gift he's made to the Slytherin team.” They all held out their brooms for the Gryffindor's to see. Serena let hers hang loosely at her side, not bothering to display it. She stared blandly ahead and turned her stick slightly so that her name was visible on the side. She saw George look at her with a look that seemed to be approval for not accepting the buyout, but envy for having one herself.

 

“The very latest model. Only came out last month. I believe it outstrips the old Two Thousand series by a considerable amount. As for the old Cleansweeps- Sweeps the board with them.” She could hear the sneer in Marcus' voice and struggled to keep her face blank. She really had little problem with the Gryffindor's, and she hoped that they would recognize that by her lack of participation. None of the Gryffindor's spoke.

 

“Oh, look, a field invasion!” Ron and Hermione had taken to the field, coming to help defend their house, no doubt.

 

“What's happening? Why aren't you playing?” Ronald asked, before glaring at Draco. “And what's _he_ doing here?”

 

“I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley. Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father bought our team.” When Ronald did nothing but gape, Draco continued. “Good, aren't they? But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold to get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them.”

 

The rest of the team laughed, and Serena kept her face blank. She didn't find taunting the Gryffindor's funny. She glanced at Hermione when her voice cut through the laughter, part of her anger likely fueled by Dracos recent poor treatment of Serena. “At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to _buy_ their way in. _They_ got in on pure talent.”

 

Serena noticed that Draco's smugness seemed to flicker away, replaced with annoyance and anger. She knew that look. It was the same look her gave her on the train before their argument. She knew that something nasty was about to come out of his mouth, though she never thought that she would see him stoop so low. “No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood.”

 

In that instant, Serena saw red. She had heard the word often enough in Slytherin that she knew the term. She knew that Draco was not only deeming Hermione's blood as dirty, but stating that he believed he was better than her. Spinnet was shrieking, and Fred and George had dove forward, only to be shoved back by the Slytherin beaters. Ron's wand was trained on Draco from under Marcus' arm, but none of them had reacted as quickly as Serena. She dropped her broom and snapped her wrist, sliding her wand from its holster and turning on Draco. She dug her wand into his neck, forcing him to raise his chin as he looked at her in fear. She cocked her head.

 

“Funny, this seems rather counter productive to our conversation yesterday.”

 

“Potter! Stand Down!” Marcus barked.

 

She sneered at him. “This doesn't concern you, Flint,” she said coldly. She glared, and after a moment, he backed off. She was the one insulted; it was her fight to pick.

 

No one reacted but Ronald, still adamant to defend his friend. “You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!” She didn't turn around as she heard the spell backfire, and assumed that Ronald was now puking up slugs from the sound of it. Several of the Slytherins laughed, but she kept her eyes trained on Draco, walking him backwards until his back was against the frame of the stands.

 

They stared at each other in silence for a moment, and when he reached for his own wand she took it from him. “My mother was muggleborn,” she said softly, waiting to see if he bothered with an excuse. They continued to stare at each other levelly, and he swallowed heavily. “You've changed. It's a shame that I once thought we were friends. Surely if you feel so strongly about Hermione's blood, I can only wonder what you think of mine, since half of my blood is just as _common_. Just as _dirty._ ” He flinched, and she kept her face blank and cast the spell that Ron couldn't.

 

"Eat slugs." Draco doubled over as she quickly stepped back. Immediately he began spewing slugs upon the ground. He vomited violently, sending slugs everywhere. She turned her back on Draco, handing Blaise his wand as she swept past her team. She stood beside Hermione, and summoned her broom non verbally. Both teams watched in shock, and no one moved to help Draco.

 

“Does anyone else have something to say about blood purity? If so, I'm afraid you'll have to find yourself another Keeper.” She cocked her head and examined her team. Marcus looked flustered, as this little meeting had not gone the way he planned it. The others stared at her with a new found respect. “I thought not. Sorry Marcus, Wood, but I believe this practice is canceled.” She turned and stalked off of the field after Harry and Hermione who were supporting Ronald. “Oh, and someone ought to see to Malfoy. He should be spewing slugs until breakfast,” she called over her shoulder. She banished her broom with a flick of her wand and a muttered incantation, then smirked when she heard Fred give a low whistle.

 

“Hey, George?”

 

“Yeah, Freddie?”

 

“Remind me not to piss that one off, yeah?”

 


	4. Chapter 4

She caught up to the golden trio as they were hiding from Lockhart. She turned Ron around and pointed her wand at him. He winced away from her, which she ignored. “Finite Incantatem.” The slugs slowed, though they did not stop. She frowned at the red head. “It's a strong curse and can't be completely reversed. You'll have to let the rest of them up.” He nodded, and she stepped backwards as he spewed out a smaller slug. The others led him inside the hut.

 

“Won't they just do the same to Draco?”

 

“Oh, they'll try. But I put enough magic behind that that even if they do manage some success in stopping it, he'll still be throwing up slugs 'til dawn. I cast it strong enough to last through to Monday, so really, I'm counting on them slowing it some. However, if it lasts longer it will serve him right.”

 

She was aware of Harry explaining the situation to Hagrid, and to his credit, the half giant didn't seem perturbed in the slightest. “Better out than in. Get 'em all up, Ron.” He didn't seem to notice her presence, or he didn't care.

 

“I don't think there is anything to do except wait for it to stop,” Hermione said. She was watching Ron anxiously. “That's a difficult curse to work at the best of times, but with a broken wand—“

 

“What did Lockhart want with you, Hagrid?” Harry asked. Serena tuned out of the conversation, as she had already known that Lockheart was the only man to take the position. She tuned back in when Hagrid turned to Ronald. “Who was he tryin' ter curse?”

 

“Malfoy called Hermione something---- It must've been really bad, because everyone went wild. Well, except maybe Serena.”

 

“She just got scary,” Ronald said before ducking back into the cauldron.

 

She snorted. “As my name would suggest, I am serene and calm in all situations, despite my inner emotions.”

 

“Right....” Harry said, just as Ronald surfaced.

 

“It _was_ bad. Malfoy called her 'Mudblood,' Hagrid,---” He dived back into his cauldron.

 

“He didn'!” Hagrid growled.

 

“He did,” Hermione said. “But I don't know what it means. I could tell it was really rude, of course---- '

 

“It's about the most insulting thing he could think of!” Ron gasped, before ducking down again. Serena decided to take over, so he could focus on the slugs instead of talking since the curse seemed to be at its peak.

 

“'Mudblood' is an incredibly foul term for someone who is muggleborn. It literally means 'dirty blood'. Common blood. Most wouldn't use it, but Lucius is rather fond of the term, as he believes his family, and purebloods in general to be better than muggleborns or half bloods.”

 

Ron came up again. “I mean, the rest of us know that it doesn't make any difference. I mean, Look at Neville--- He's a pureblood and he can hardly stand a cauldron the right way up.”

 

“An' they haven't invented a spell our Hermione can' do,” Hagrid added. The girl turned downright magenta.

 

“It's a disgusting thing to call someone. Common blood. It's ridiculous. Most wizards these days are half blood anyway. If we hadn't married muggles, we'd've died out.”

 

Serena was scowling down at the ground. “If you would all excuse me, I have some letters to write, and I'd rather not have Severus coming to find me for cursing his godson.”

 

“Draco is his godson?!” Harry and Ron bellowed, Ronald catching a slug in his hand.

 

She grimaced. “Why else do you think I put up with him as much as I do when we are fighting like this?” She turned away and walked out of the hut, kicking a rock as she made her way up to the castle. About half way there, she gained two shadows. She didn't bother to say anything. She knew they would speak if they had something to say.

 

“Serena, are you alright?” Fred asked.

 

She stayed quiet for a while before she shook her head. “No. I'm not alright, Fred.”

 

“Wanna talk about it?” George asked.

 

“What is there to say?” They didn't seem to have an answer to that as they entered the castle, but they continued to follow her, their presence alone calming her scattered thoughts. “I mean, I understand better than anyone that Draco can be a right git. But when he isn't trying to emulate Lucius, he's not a bad person. But... He's been so foul lately. So hateful. And even if he doesn't realize it until I react, most of it all can relate back to me.”

 

“On top of that, I don't fit in with the rest. I mean, I've always been different. I can see and sense things that others can't. I make connections that others don't, and I can't voice them without sounding insane. My entire life I've been capable of understanding things that most adults can't, yet I'm only twelve. And then all of this with Draco.... It's hard for me. I can see and understand why he does it. I know that he is a good person, but he is quickly going down the wrong path.”

 

They listened quietly as she spoke. “I just... I thought he was changing. Growing up, maybe. For the better you know? And I know you can't change people, but... He wasn't like this last year.” She stopped walking and crossed her arms, wrapping them around herself like a half hug. She had heard his footsteps before he said a word and didn't bother to look up as she accepted her punishment with grace. “What is my punishment, Sev?”

 

The twins, who had been looking at her, looked up to find the potions master watching them. They each gave Serena a brief pat on the shoulder.

“He'll come around.”

“You don't need him anyway.” She still didnt look at Severus, just followed him to his office. Once inside, she heard the sounds of retching, and didn't bother to look at Draco, who was surely sat over a cauldron in the corner.

 

She took a deep breath, steeling her resolve as she looked at Severus. His face was etched with disappointment. “Why?” he asked.

 

“I just... He... Look for yourself and see.” Once again, words failed her, and she saw Severus soften. He knew from their weekly tea talks that she wasn't one to easily give in to her emotions. If she had done so, she had good reason. She continued to meet his eyes as gentle hands approached her mind. She showed him that day on the train, and Draco's minor attempts to put it behind them. She showed him their conversation yesterday, and the events at the Quidditch pitch today. She noticed the flinch he gave at the word Mudblood, and wondered what had occurred between him and Lily to give him such a reaction. She raised a brow at him, and in return, he showed her a memory.

 

She had always guessed that her father was a bully to Severus. I hadn't been hard to figure out. She smiled with pride when she saw her mother stand up to her future husband, her house, to protect Severus, and flinched away from the memory, closing her mind off when he insulted her. When she opened her eyes again, he was looking at her with a blank face. “Not a day goes by that I don't regret my words.” He was studying her, then shook his head. “And not a day goes by that you don't remind me of your mother.”

 

He gave Draco a brief glare before looking back at her. “I don't want to punish you, Serena, but two dozen students were present to see you curse another student. And though I applaud your wonderful spell work,” He ignored Draco's grunt of anger. “I must issue a detention. You will be serving with Professor McGonagall tonight.”

 

She didn't bother to argue about a detention on a Saturday night. It wasn't worth it. And though she would rather have a detention with Severus, she understood that people would assume it to be biased. “And, Quidditch?”

 

“Marcus has agreed that you may keep your place on the team. I believe the team has learned to better respect you. Keep it up.” And with that, he looked at Draco. “I believe that a full day vomiting slugs will be enough punishment for you to think twice before using such fowl language again. And before I forget, Narcissa wants to speak to you both.”

 

Serena whipped around as the flames in the fireplace turned a vibrant shade of green and Narcissa stepped through. She immediately lowered her eyes, dropping into a curtsy. She stayed low until Narcissa laid a hand on her shoulder. She stood, but didn't dare raise her eyes. She didn't want to see the woman's disappointment. Severus was whispering in Narcissa's ear, filling her in. She felt Narcissa's gaze on her, and the silence turned tense until the woman spoke. “Do you remember me telling you that unlike my husband, I managed to befriend a few muggleborn students?” Her eyes darted to Draco, who was watching with wide eyes before he threw up more slugs. Serena nodded.

 

“Before the war reached it's pinnacle, before Lucius put his faith in the wrong person, and I lost her trust, I was rather close friends with your mother. Severus introduced us, as he often helped us both with our potions lessons. She was just two years younger than myself, but that woman was a whiz at charms.” Serena looked up to see Narcissa's eyes glazed over in a wistful, nostalgic way. “She too, had a love of Shakespeare, and let me tell you, that woman was a firestorm when angry.” She looked over at Severus, and the two smiled.

 

“'And though she be but little, she is fierce,'” they quoted in unison.

 

“She loved that quote, and it fit her to a tee. She would not tolerate anyone who wasn't genuine in her presence, and she had a fierce desire to know, to prove herself,” Narcissa said.

 

“I'm proud of you, Serena, for knowing what is important to you, and for standing up for what you believe in. For trusting your instincts instead of blindly following what others tell you. And Lily would be proud, too.” Serena hastily wiped her eyes before the tears could fall, looking at the floor. “I only wish that it wasn't my son who pushed you to such lengths.”

 

Draco managed to catch his breath and look up at his mother. Serena took out her wand, casting her own Finite Incantatem on Draco. As she had cast the curse, her counter-curse would do the most to remove it, even though it wouldn't lift it entirely. He glared at her, then looked back at his mother. “So, she wasn't lying. You actually told her that Father wasn't under the Imperius.”

 

“Draco, darling, use that brain of yours, would you? If your Father had really been under the Imperius, why would he be raising you to believe the ideals of Voldemort? Wouldn't you hate someone who placed you under such a spell? Someone who took away your free will? You would only go on to teach and follow those beliefs if you had never been under the spell at all.”

 

He glared down into the cauldron for a while, not answering, and spewing a few small slugs. “Why would he lie to me?” His voice was quiet and vulnerable, bordering on broken.

 

Narcissa sat down beside her son, laying a hand on his shoulder. “Because he hopes that you will follow in his footsteps. He hopes that you will follow the Dark Lord, and that when he conquers, you will bring glory to the Malfoy name under the new regime. But Draco, darling, the Dark Lord may rise, but he will not win. There are too many people out there like myself, or Serena, or even Severus. He has angered to many to be allowed to rule in peace. And since we are being honest, his rule would not be peaceful. He kept his followers in line with nothing short of torture.”

 

Draco was quiet while he thought on this all before looking at Severus. “And you? Where do you stand?”

 

“I am loyal to neither Voldemort nor Dumbledore.”

 

“Who are you loyal to then?”

 

Serena glanced at the hand that landed on her shoulder. “I was loyal to Lily Evans, one of the brightest muggleborn witches to walk these halls. And now, I am loyal to her daughter, and though he may not realize it, her son as well.” Serena smiled at Severus over her shoulder, and he met her eyes and continued. “Everything that I do, I do to keep Serena and Harry safe. And while I would extend that safety to you in a heartbeat Draco, I cannot do so while you believe the words of Lucius.”

 

Draco glanced at the group around him. “I need to think.” He ducked his head back into the cauldron, spewing slugs, and didn't bother to come up again.

 

Serena watched him for a moment before she turned to Severus. “May I go? I need to change and finish my homework before detention.”

 

He nodded. “Watch your back. Some will not take kindly to your stance on blood purity.”

 

She nodded this time. “I know.” She shook herself, setting her shoulders and keeping her head high as she stepped out of his office, waving a quick farewell to Narcissa before heading the few doors down and entering the dorms.

 

She immediately felt the stares on her as she stalked in. Since it was a Saturday, and lunch had just let out, the common room was fairly full. She was used to the staring by now, and studiously ignored them as she headed for her room. She was glad that her roommates were out as she dug around in her wardrobe, taking out a bright green shirt, a pair of leggings, and a black cardigan. She went into the showers, washing quickly and getting dressed. She charmed her hair dry and grabbed her book bag, leaving the common room and heading to the library, where she found a secluded table and immersed herself in her work.

 

The afternoon went by quickly, and she didn't bother to get dinner. It wasn't the first time she had skipped a meal, and she doubted it would be the last. At eight pm, she stood in front of the door to Professor McGonagall's office. She knocked twice, and the door swung open. She seated herself across from the stern woman. The professor gave her a slight smile. “I dislike this as much as Severus does, but rules are rules, and we can't have everyone thinking it is okay to curse other students, no matter how just the cause.”

 

Serena gave her a nod and a smile in return. “You will be writing lines. 'I must not curse my fellow students'. I think ten inches ought to do it.” It was a light punishment, and she knew it. She didn't argue, just began writing. The candles seemed to burn down quickly, and soon enough, she stood, handing her parchment to McGonagall just as she heard a strange voice.

 

“ _Come... Come to Me..... let me rip you.... let me tear you... let me kill you..._ ” She jolted backwards away from the woman.

 

“I beg your pardon?”

 

McGonagall looked at her as if she was nuts. “I didn't say a word, Miss Potter.”

 

“ But... that voice! It... It's going to kill someone!”

 

“There was no voice my dear. Are you feeling alright??”

 

She glanced at the woman. “Professor, something is happening.” She left her books behind, darting into the corridor. She heard the voice ahead of her, though it was faint now. She followed it, and she heard McGonagall's footsteps behind her. She darted down a staircase and around the corner following the sound of the voice. Next thing she knew, she was in girls bathroom on the first floor. This was the same bathroom that she had found Hermione in. She stood, looking around, and found that the voice had vanished. The Deputy Headmistress entered after her, staring around before looking at Serena.

 

“I think we should take you to the Hospital Wing.”

 

She glared at the woman. “I'm not crazy. There was a voice. Didn't you hear anything?”

 

“A faint hissing sound, but that is fairly common. The pipes are old and hiss where the water leaks.” Realization dawned in Serena. She looked at the woman for a moment before she straightened up.

 

“Perhaps I am more tired than I realized from the days events. If I may, I will return to my dorm now.”

 

Mcgonagall studied her hard. "Very well, Miss Potter, but I will be checking in with you tomorrow to ensure you are well."

 

"Thank you, professor. I'm sure the sleep will do me well. Good night." She turned on her heel and walked out, mind reeling. Of course, it had to be hissing the woman heard. She shook her head, not bothering to go to her dorm. Instead, she turned to left once she reached the dungeons, and found the Bloody Baron in his usual classroom.

 

“Hello there, Serena. How are you this year?”

 

She didn't look up. Instead, she began to pace. “I've been better.”

 

“What is bothering you, child?”

 

She stopped and glanced at him, before she began pacing again. “How unusual is it for a witch or a wizard to be able to understand and speak with snakes?”

 

His form stilled, before it continued to bob and float lightly. “It is... Highly unusual. However, Salazar Slytherin himself was a known Parselmouth.”

 

“Parselmouth?”

 

“That's what we call one with an ability to speak to snakes.”

 

She continued pacing. “This had only happened once before, back at the orphanage. I found a nest of garter snakes. They spoke to me, angry that I disturbed them. I apologized and told them I meant no harm before covering their nest and asking them not to bite any of the other kids. I never thought anything of it... But if I heard that voice, and McGonagall says there is hissing in the pipes....”

 

The Baron groaned. “Not again. The last time someone opened the Chamber, the hissing got louder. A student died.”

 

She wheeled around. “Chamber? What chamber?”

 

“The Chamber of Secrets, my dear girl. Built by Salazar himself, it is said to contain a great beast loyal only to his heir. When it last opened, fifty years ago, the hissing in the pipes increased.”

 

“Have you ever seen the beast?”

 

“No. No one has been hurt or killed, so it has not opened yet. I only hope it will remain that way.”

 

“So if I can hear it, whatever the beast is, it is some kind of snake?”

 

The Baron nodded. “Or a snakes Kin. Could be a Wyvern, or even a Dragon. No one knows.”

 

Serena nodded. “Thank you, for your help.”

 

“Of course, Serena. Though, I do have a favor to ask. Sir Nicolas is throwing some party to celebrate his 500th death day on Halloween. Would you perhaps attend? It is sure to make the night more interesting.”

 

She smiled. “Of course. I would love to.” She didn't really know what she was agreeing to, but the Baron didn't ask for much, so she wouldn't deny him. “And by the way, I have two friends, the Weasley twins. I know you aren't fond of Gryffindor's, but they would love to meet you. If they annoy you, you can certainly leave, but I'm sure they would rather ask questions of you than to bother you outright.”

 

He nodded. “I will... Consider it.”

 

“Thank you, Baron. I must go before curfew.”

 

She bowed and left, entering the dorms, which were less full than they had been before. Draco was propped up in a corner, cauldron nearby, though he seemed mostly fine. She passed him, heading for her dorm. She ignored the glares from her dormmates, though she noted that Tracey and Millicent seemed indifferent before she charmed her curtains closed and dove into bed.

 


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of October flew by. Serena kept to herself for the most part, not wanting Blaise to feel as if he was caught between them, and leaving Draco to his thoughts. The rest of Slytherin seemed to avoid her like the plague. Even Gemma caught heat from her classmates for speaking to Serena, who was so openly against pureblood ideaology. She worked hard during Quidditch practice. Serena paired with Blaise in classes, the only time they really spoke, and sat alone at breakfast, the only meal she bothered to attend, since the table was mostly empty. It wasn't long before the Weasley twins cornered her in the library during dinner one day.

 

“Serena, I understand that you may not want to deal with your housemates,” George started this time, throwing her off.

 

“But you need to eat something.” Fred finished.

 

“I eat a large breakfast every morning. I'm fine, honestly.” They looked skeptical, and glanced at each other before they each grabbed one of her wrists and dragged her from the library. She pointed her wand at her books, packing them and summoning the bag before she allowed them to drag her away. “Where are you taking me?”

 

“You'll see,” they said in unison. She felt no more comforted by that answer. Soon enough, she stood in front of a painting of a bowl of fruit.

 

Fred nudged her. “Tickle the pear.”

 

She raised an eyebrow at him. “I'm sorry?”

 

“Tickle, the pear.” His face was serious, and his voice was too. She reached out slowly and with one finger, tickled the pear in the painting. It giggled, and a doorknob formed in its place. The door swung open, and they gave her a light shove inside. House elves bustled from place to place, preparing the rest of the food. Four long tables mimicked the great hall, which must be above them. The Hogwarts kitchens smelled divine, and she blushed slightly when her stomach growled and an elf appeared in front of her.

 

“What can Lotty get for young misses and misters?”

 

“umm....”

 

“Three plates, to go please, Lotty,” Fred said with a wink.

 

“And some desert too!” George added. The elf bowed and scurried off.

 

“There. Now you have no more excuses for missing meals.”

 

“Gotta stay healthy for Quidditch, yeah?”

 

She grinned. “Wouldn't want to catch one of your bludgers.” The elf reappeared and handed them plates. She took hers gratefully. “Thank you guys.”

 

They waved as they ducked out. “Anytime, Serena!”

 

She took the food to her dorm and ate her fill, thanking Merlin that she still had some friends in the castle. Her study sessions with Hermione had decreased, as it was clear she was an outcast and disliked, even among her own house. No one wanted to bring on the wrath of the Slytherins by being to close with her. Even Allie had stopped trying to speak with her. Cedric Diggory had told her that it wouldn't do her any good to be friends with a Slytherin, and she was afraid of the other Slytherin's as it was. She had made her apologies, her excuses, given Serena a hug and vanished. Where Serena went, she walked alone, and tried not to be bothered by that. Last year it wouldn't have phased her, but she had grown used to the company of her friends.

 

When Halloween rolled around, she was glad that she had an excuse not to attend the feast. She dressed carefully and went into the dungeons, finding the party easily by it's haunting music. The room was cold, and filled with hundreds of spectral people, along with a few living. The golden trio was inspecting the food, which seemed rotten, and Serena was glad she hadn't eaten before hand. She seated herself in a corner next to the Bloody Baron, and made small talk with the man. She watched as Hermione tried to dodge Moaning Myrtle, and failed miserably once Peeves intervened.

 

A horn sounded and the orchestra stopped as dozens of ghosts appeared, throwing their heads about. She watched as Sir Nicolas' face turned sour. She rolled her eyes as the party quickly turned rowdy. “Thank you for inviting me, Baron, but I find it is rather cold with all the company.”

 

“Not a problem, Serena. Thank you for keeping an old Ghost company.” She smiled and waved at him, sliding out just before Ron, Harry and Hermione. She heard Ron comment about the pudding before she heard the voice again. She stopped in her tracks, and the red head promptly ran into her.

 

“ _Rip... Tear... Kill...”_

 

“Not again....” she muttered and took off at a sprint, while Harry argued with his friends. She heard Hermione say that she didn't hear anything, and soon enough, Harry was chasing after her.

 

“You hear it too?”

 

“Sadly!” she called as they chased after the voice.

 

“ _I smell blood... I SMELL BLOOD!!”_

 

“It's going to kill someone!” Harry shouted.

 

“Not again!” Serena repeated.

 

“Again?!” The other three asked as they slid to a stop in a deserted hallway. They gasped for breath.

 

“What was that all about? I couldn't hear anything!” Ron asked. But Hermione gasped and pointed down the corridor.

 

“Look!”

 

They approached slowly, and Serena read the warning written on the wall in blood.

 

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAD BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

 

“What's that thing ---- Hanging underneath?”

 

Hanging by her tail, slowly moving back and forth was Mrs. Norris, the caretakers cat. Her body was stiff as a board, her eyes wide as she stared at nothing.

 

For a few moments, no one moved. “Let's get out of here,” Ron said. Serena was inclined to agree.

 

“Shouldn't we try and help--” Harry began.

 

“Trust me, we don't want too be found here."

 

“Too late...” Serena muttered. She heard the footsteps approaching like a distant thunder and knew that the feast had ended. People were talking merrily, but stopped as soon as they saw the foursome standing there in front of the warning and the cat. Silence reined, until a voice broke through the silence. “Enemies of the heir, Beware! You'll be next Mudbloods!”

 

Serena turned to glare at Draco, who glared right back at her. She felt something small snap inside, as it seemed that her once friend had chosen his side. His usually closed off eyes were alive with energy, and he grinned at the hanging cat. She stared back at him with a cool rage that she hadn't used since her days facing off with John at the orphanage.

 

Next, Filch pushed his way through the crowd, and immediately began shrieking about his cat, accusing Harry of murdering the creature, then threatening to kill Harry. Her brother backed up, away from the man before Dumbledore's voice cut through the crowd. “Argus!” The headmaster detached the cat from the lantern, and ordered them all to come with him. Lockhart appeared.

 

“My office is nearest headmaster --- just upstairs --- Please feel free --- “

 

“Thank you, Gilderoy.” The crowd parted for Dumbledore, allowing them all to pass. Lockhart ran around his office, lighting candles as several of the portraits of himself darted out of their frames, as if they hadn't already seen the man's hair in rollers. Dumbledore was examining the cat, his face close to her. McGonagall was much the same, though Severus loomed behind them, and to Serena, he seemed to be concealing a smile. Lockhart was stating that it was a curse that killed her. Serena rolled her eyes.

 

“Are you really that daft? I can see from here that she is breathing, albeit quite shallowly. She was petrified.”

 

All eyes turned to her. Dumbledore spoke next. “Miss Potter is correct. She is not dead, Argus, only petrified. Though how she came to that conclusion so quickly raises suspicions.”

 

She rolled her eyes. “You can ask these three, and every ghost in Hogwarts. I was at Sir Nicolas' death day party, keeping the Baron company.”

 

Severus nodded. “I must say this may just be a case of them being in the wrong place at the wrong time. However I must ask, why did you not return to the feast after the party?”

 

“Because... Because...” Harry began. Serena rolled her eyes. Obviously he was trying to lie. “Because we were tired and wanted to go to bed.”

 

“Without any supper? I didn't think ghosts provided food fit for living people at their parties.”

 

“We weren't hungry,” Ron said, just before his stomach rumbled.

 

“They are obviously hiding something.” They then began to argue about punishments until they talked, and she caught Harry's eye, making a slight shake of her head while the Professors were distracted. Just then, Dumbledore turned back and looked at each of them. She felt hands prying into her mind and scowled, forcing them away. “Innocent, until proven guilty.”

 

She knew then that he had gotten the answer from Harry's mind, and that he knew she heard it as well. Filch was going on about his cat, and soon Severus was fighting with Lockhart, and Dumbledore dismissed them.

 

“D'you think I should have told them about that voice?”

 

“No. Hearing voices that no one else can hear isn't a good sign, even in the wizarding world,” Ron said.

 

“But Serena heard it, too.”

 

The trio turned to her. “It doesn't matter. Dumbledore knows we heard it- he plucked it from your mind. yes, he tried, but i can block mine," she said, cutting off Ron. "I need to do more research, but I think I know why. I'll get back to you.” And with that she left. She headed to the dungeons, casting a notice-me-not on herself before she entered. The common room was mostly empty, and she slipped into her window seat, casting another notice-me-not and several privacy charms. She curled up against the window, watching as the seaweed shifted in the current. She thought for a long while, and soon enough, Draco joined her.

 

She had known from the start that he would see through her charms. He was too used her and her magic. He was seated across from her, his feet resting beside her while she stared out into the lake. She was quiet for a while, searching for her words. she was angry with him, livid, but she needed information. His quiet led her to believe that he would give it. “What does that diary your father slipped Ginny have to do with this?”

 

To his credit, he didn't try to lie to her. He didn't tell her that he had no idea what she was talking about, or that she was wrong if she thought he knew anything. If there was only one good thing she could ever say about Draco, he had never stooped so low as to insult her intelligence. “He told me that it would open the Chamber. He said there was much to learn from it, but I didn't think there would actually be attacks. It was only supposed to be a rumor, the beast in the Chamber. At least, that's what he told me.”

 

“And that book? The page you stole in Flourish in Blotts?”

 

“I.... I figured if the beast was real, it would be some type of snake. Likely a basilisk. That's what he hinted at, though he assured me it was legend.”

 

She nodded. “I can hear it, you know. Before the attack.... we heard the Basilisk. Harry and me. What am I supposed to do, Draco? I can't tell the school, not without directly betraying your father, and letting them know that you had suspicions but didn't say anything. Am I just supposed to sit around all year and hope no one dies? This is just the beginning.... And what about Ginny? Surely a diary can't do that alone, she's got a factor in this too. And Harry thinks he is going insane for hearing voices, but he's not. The entire school is avoiding me like the plague, and it won't get any better when they learn I'm a parselmouth. It's only a matter of time.” It would do no harm to express her worries to Draco, as for him to spout them off to anyone would be admitting that he didn't mind her company. And with her open stances, that would make him not only an outcast in Slytherin, but a quick target for his father as well.

 

“I don't know, Serena. But for what it's worth, I'm sorry. For what I said on the train, and at the pitch, and again today. Father said that the last time this happened it only attacked muggleborns.... but it could attack anyone. It doesn't know who is going to come around a given corner. Someone could die. The cat only saw it's reflection in the water, that's why it's alive, even if it is petrified. I didn't want to say anything when I saw it hanging there, but if I hadn't said anything, and father heard about it, he would suspect that I no longer support him.”

 

She looked up at that. She felt something flare in her chest, something akin to hope. Maybe she hadn't lost him after all. “Do you mean that?”

 

He nodded. “You and mother were right. That doesn't make this easy, I still have to reconsider everything he's ever taught me. But... I'm trying, alright? But I can't afford to piss him off. He'd disown me in a heartbeat, you know. He's threatened it before.”

 

“So if you don't believe what he's told you, or what your mother has told you, what do you believe?”

 

He tugged at his hair, dropping his head. “I don't know, Serena. I know that you and Mother and Severus want what's best for me, and that Father is trying to use me to his own ends. But aside from that? I don't know what I believe in anymore. I know what I'm supposed to believe, what Father wants me to believe, but... I don't know.”

 

She nodded. She didn't want to push him any harder when it was clear that he was trying. “I guess we just have to bide our time. I'll slip what hints I can to the others. If we go to Dumbledore, he'll think we are crazy unless I let him into my mind, which I refuse to do. Give me that paper on Basilisks. I'll get it to Mimi when the time is right.”

 

He nodded and stood, going to fetch the paper. He came back and handed it to her, sliding in beside her. “It's going to be alright, you know.”

 

She looked at him with a raised brow. “Really? Because the Baron seemed rather upset about this happening again. Someone died last time, Draco. I need to get my hands on that journal. It's the key to all of this.”

 

He leaned his head back against the wall. He didn't seem to have anything to contribute while she worried on her lower lip. She glanced at him, not bothering to voice the hundreds of emotions that floated through her. She had never been an emotional person, but now she was nervous. More than that, she was scared. There was a basilisk in the school, and only she and Harry could hear it. She saw his own fear, concern and worry staring back at her in those grey eyes.

 

The next few days were no better. She maintained her distance from Draco, though Blaise quickly caught on that they were no longer feuding and relaxed marginally around her. She didn't tell him what they suspected, not yet. Ginny Weasley looked more distressed than ever. For the next week, Serena spent more time in the library than ever before. Serena dodged whispers in the hallway, and saw several muggleborns fleeing from her and Harry. She had heard all about Professor Binns telling the Gryffindor's about the legend, and though the girl was avoiding her, she managed to corner Hermione.

 

“Mi, I need you to listen to me for a few minutes. I think I know what's going on.”

 

“Oh, so are you the heir, or Harry?”

 

“Neither of us, however, we have one thing in common with Slytherin, and thus his heir.”

 

“Oh, and what is that?” She now looked genuinely intrigued.

 

“We're parselmouths, though Harry has no idea yet. When I first heard that voice it was during my detention with McGonagall. She said that all she heard was the hissing of water in the pipes. That night I spoke with the Bloody Baron, and he told me about my gift and the last time the Chamber opened. That was fifty years ago. Who ever the heir was seems to have left instructions in a diary. I know who has it, and I think it's cursed. But if we go to the teachers, they're going to think we are all Crazy.”

 

Hermione blinked. “I'm starting to think you are, too.”

 

Serena sighed. “Look, _Ginny_ has that diary. That's why she's acting strange. I know what's in the chamber, and I know that if we don't get that Diary away from her, someone may get seriously hurt, or even killed.”

 

Hermione shook her head. “This is all just speculation. You've officially gone around the bend, Serena. I think you may just be the heir after all, trying to convince me otherwise and get me alone. What better cover than your attack on Draco at the pitch? You're probably in this together. Stay away from me.”

 

Serena stared after the girl in mild shock and shook her head. She was on her own. No friends to rely on, not publicly. Whispers were flying about her, and the one person besides Draco who could have understood her reasoning thought she was crazy. It was going to be a long year.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part three is Written, and let me tell you the writers block was real. I'm so excited to be on to book four, where things really start to heat up, and the romantic drama can begin. *insert evil laugh*


	6. Chapter 6

 

Serena was worried, and it was beginning to show. She barely ate, even with access to the kitchens. She wasn't playing her best in practice, trying to save her energy for the games. Her clothes fit her funny, no matter how many times she charmed them. She had taken to writing in a journal of her own. A normal one, not a cursed one. She continued reading Shakespeare in her free time. Severus questioned her relentlessly about her change in behavior over tea, but she refused to answer him, changing the subject. She worked hard to keep her grades up, and though Severus gave her several nervous glances, no one bothered her. Not even Gemma.

 

Somehow, for some silly reason, a huge fight had broken out in her dormitory. Pansy accused her of stealing her tie, and of encouraging Hades to sleep on her pillow when she knew that Pansy was allergic. Which, she wasn't, as she had no issue with Nike, Millicent's cat. Serena brushed her off, saying that her tie was hanging over the end of her bed, and that if she bothered to clean up she could find it more easily. She then proceeded to tell the girl that Hades never slept on any of their beds, as she had never once seen her cat on their beds. He preferred hers, or sleeping in the nest of sheets she had made for him under her own.

 

Next thing she knew, they were inches away from each other screaming. Daphne had immediately sided with Pansy, saying that Serena was selfish and careless. Tracey turned against her friend, telling Daphne that anyone with a brain could see that Serena was the neatest of all of them, and that she was simply a private person. Millie had watched on in silence, until wands were drawn, at which point she forced them apart. It was decided that Tracey and Pansy would trade beds, putting her farther away from Hades so her 'allergies' couldn't be a problem. This didn't bother Serena in the slightest, as Tracey was much neater than Pansy, and the other half of the room now looked like a pigsty.

 

She had thanked Tracey for defending her, and soon found that she had at least one friend who would support her in public. Tracey and Blaise took up either side of Serena during lessons, and Tracey soon found that her feud with Draco was fake. She didn't say a word and stood by Serena with a quiet support that she appreciated beyond words. It seemed that attacking Daphne had left Tracey mostly friendless, and as both Tracey and Serena were private people, their friendship was easy. They didn't pry into each others lives. If something was wrong, they would talk through it with the other and move on

 

Soon enough, the Gryffindor and Slytherin match was upon them. She had seen the trio acting strangely lately, but hadn't bothered to figure out why. She had asked the Baron to keep an eye out for anything unusual. She mounted her broom solemnly, and took off at the whistle. She ignored Draco's taunts to Harry, and instead focused on blocking the chasers. She was doing quite well, until she noticed that Fred and George were hovering close to Harry, beating of a Bludger that seemed intent on killing her brother.

 

No matter how many times they hit it, the Bludger would again turn and pelt towards Harry. He dodged it deftly, and she blocked the quaffle again before the Gryffindor team called a meeting. The bludger continued to attack Harry while she watched from afar. Draco flew up beside her. “Someone cursed it.”

 

“Obviously. But who? Is someone trying to kill him, or do they simply think that he is in danger and if he gets injured enough he'll be sent away?”

 

“Who knows.” The rest of the team was pointing and jeering, so Draco quickly joined them. Serena rolled her eyes and swatted him away. He flew off, giving her a fake glare. She watched as Gryffindor argued, and it seemed that Fred and George were angry. Finally, a decision was made, and they rose back into the air, with Harry dodging the bludger alone. The mist had picked up to a heavy rain, and she could no longer watch as he dodged the bludger. She heard Draco yelling taunts, and saw Harry stop. She saw the Snitch over Draco's shoulder, and so did Harry. But he had stopped moving.

 

“HARRY! MOVE!!!” His head snapped up and he dodged to the right, just dodging the blow that would have broken his neck. The commentator began marveling what a close call it had been, and Flint flew up to her angrily.

 

“What are you doing, Serena? If they lose Harry, they lose the game.”

 

“I would rather win a fair match than win because someone fixed the bludger. I'm not going to watch my brother be maimed by someones prank.”

 

“Since when do you care about your brother?”

 

“Since everyone else has decided I'm the spawn of Satan.” She flipped him the bird and flew away, back to her goal post, just in time to deflect the quaffle from the farthest one from her. He watched her in confusion, unable to decide if he should scold her for her behavior or applaud her for such a save. He soon flew off with the others as Harry and Draco began to quarrel again. This time, she looked up too late to save Harry from the blow that shattered the bones in his arm. It hung limply at his side, but his face set with determination as he dove towards Draco, towards the snitch that was again hovering just out of his sight. They all turned to watch as they chased the Snitch, Harry with one arm. Harry shot forward, taking his good arm off of the broom as he dove toward the ground, catching the snitch in his good hand just before he hit the ground. He rolled, again dodging the bludger that still chased him. Suddenly it stopped, falling to the ground where it lay still. She watched as Harry laid back, apparently passing out.

 

She dove madly, skidding to a stop beside him and dismounting her own broom. She pressed a hand to his forehead and checked his pulse, pleased to see that he was still alive. She was soon joined by Gilderoy Lockhart, who seemed intent on fixing Harry. He stirred, and groaned at Lockhart's presence. She heard a clicking sound, and Harry snapped. “I don't want a picture of this, Collin!”

 

“Lie back, Harry. It's a simple charm I've used countless times.”

  
Without a second thought, Serena pulled her wand, stepping between the wayward professor and her brother. “You are not a licensed healer. As Harry's only living relative in the Wizarding World, I am to dictate who treats him if he cannot decide himself, and neither of us would want you to cast the charm. Try it, and you'll be hearing from our Lawyers.”

 

“Nonsense, dear girl. It won't hurt him a bit.”

 

“Why can't I just go to the hospital wing?” Harry asked through gritted teeth. Wood seemed to agree, and Fred and George were wrestling with the bludger, which seemed to have come back to life when Harry did and was putting up a tremendous fight. She didn't lower her wand when Gilderoy Lockhart yelled for them to step back. The second he moved to twirl his wand, she cast. “ _Petrificus totalus!_ ”

 

Sadly, it was too late. Just as the mans limbs snapped together, Harry's arm turned to jelly, every bone in his arm vanishing. Several of the students gasped, some at her casting a spell on a teacher, and others at Harry's arm. She twirled her own wand and glared at the man. “My, My, Lockhart. You should have taken my claims more seriously. Expect a lawsuit on your desk by the end of the week. Quit your gaping. I may be a student, but that was well within my legal rights.” She dropped her spell and helped Ron to lift Harry up. Ron was on the side of his jelly arm, taking the brunt of his weight as Serena took his good arm, helping to keep him upright. Her team was yelling at her, and she stopped for a moment. Ron and Harry stopped with her.

 

“You know what, Flint? I sick and tired of having to listen to your damned prejudices.” The field and the stands had gone silent as she shouted. “I'm sick of pretending that I hate my brother when I've found that in most cases, he's a better person to me than most of our house. Find yourself a new Keeper. Good luck replacing me, because we both know that you don't stand a chance without me on the team.” She flipped him the bird again and ignored the shocked Slytherins as she strode past with Harry. She honestly did not care what they thought. She never really cared what others thought of her, as none of them really knew her.

 

Soon enough they were in the hospital wing. Madam Pomphrey was angry, mumbling about Professor Lockhart. McGonagall appeared, and docked Serena ten points for foul gestures and hexing a teacher before giving her twenty points for strong morals. Serena was seated beside Harry's bed, penning a letter to Griphook. He would have the suit filed appropriately within a few days time. The others were ushered out, but Serena insisted on staying. “I'm family, I'm allowed to stay. And I have no desire to return to my dorms right now.”

 

Madam Pomphrey took pity on her and let her stay. The skelegrow seemed nasty, and Harry had just fallen into a fitful sleep when a sharp crack caused them both to jump. She glanced down, coming face to face with the last person she expected. “Dobby? What are you doing here?” they both asked before looking at each other.

 

“How do you know Dobby?” Harry asked.

 

“He's a Malfoy elf. How do _you_ know him, Harry?”

 

He glanced warily at the elf. “He came and tried to keep me from coming to school. Got me into trouble with the muggles by dropping pudding on the head of Uncle Vernon's boss after withholding all of my letters.”

 

She turned to the elf, who seemed unable to speak with both of them there. “That explains why you kept disappearing. Talk, Dobby. I'm still considered a resident of the Manor, and a part of the family. You will obey me, and no, you may not punish yourself.”

 

“Yes... Miss Serena.” The elf turned to Harry. “Harry Potter came back to school...” He whispered, a single tear rolling down his cheek. “Dobby warned and warned Harry Potter. Ah sir, why didn't you heed Dobby? Why didn't Harry Potter go back home when he missed the train?”

 

Harry struggled to sit up. “How do you know I missed the train?” The elfs lip trembled. “It was you! You stopped the barrier from letting us through!!”

 

“Indeed yes, Sir. Dobby hid and watched for Harry Potter and sealed the gateway and Dobby had to iron his hands afterwards.” The elf had always been strange, as Serena had been told, but he held up ten bandaged fingers and she felt sorry for him. “But Dobby didn't care, sir, for Dobby thought Harry Potter was safe and never did Dobby dream that Harry Potter would get to school another way!” He was rocking back and forth, shaking his head this way and that as he wrung his ears. “Dobby was so shocked when he heard Harry Potter was back at Hogwarts, He let his master's dinner burn! Such a flogging Dobby never had, sir....”

 

“You nearly got Ron and me expelled! Was that your bludger too?” The elf nodded. “You better get lost before---”

 

Serena cut him off with a sharp gesture. She knelt down in front of the elf, and took his worrying hands in hers. She gently lifted her shirt, turning as she did so to show Dobby the scars. “If I had known that Lucius flogged you, I would have set you free on the spot, Dobby.”

 

“NO! Miss Serena musn't speak like that.”

 

“Hush, Dobby. Let me talk.” The elf fell silent. “Do you like working for Mr. Lucius? You can be honest with me Dobby, and not punish yourself.”

 

He gave Harry a worried glance before he shook his head. “Master Lucius is most... cruel...” She could tell he was fighting to not punish himself, so she gripped his hands a bit tighter, making him flinch. It was slight, but it was punishment enough that the impulse to harm himself faded. She gave him a sad smile.

 

“Dobby, does this have to do with Lucius and the Chamber of Secrets?”

 

He nodded, and Harry began to speak but she held up a hand to cut him off. “Dobby, I know what Lucius is doing. And with Harry's help, I think we can stop him. But if you don't leave Harry alone, we won't be able to stop his plan. Do you understand me?”

 

The elf nodded. “I'm sorry, Miss Serena, and Mr. Harry Potter. I just wanted to keep Harry Potter safe!”

 

She looked at the elf. “Why is Harry in more danger than me?”

 

“Because it won't target Slytherins, even if they are not pure.”

 

She nodded. “Dobby, go home. Don't tell Lucius a thing, and if he asks where you went, you tell him Miss Serena needed your help, okay? Don't punish yourself for lying to him, because it's not a lie. You've helped me a lot. Go home.”

 

“Yes, Miss Serena.” The elf bowed and disappeared with a pop.

 

“What was that?” Harry's voice sounded groggy, like he was fighting against his sleeping potion.

 

She sighed. “You'll think I'm crazy. Just know this, I know what is in the chamber. I know why this is happening, and I know who is behind it, both directly and indirectly. There is more I have to figure out, and no, I can't go to Dumbledore. He wouldn't believe me. Not yet. But Dobby really didn't mean you any harm.”

 

She saw him weigh her words. “You know that if you need help, I'll do what I can to help you.”

 

“I know, Harry. But not yet. Go to sleep. You have bones to grow. But promise me that if you hear anything strange, you'll tell me. It may fill in the gaps, and then I will tell you.”

 

He nodded. She curled back up in her chair as he drifted off to sleep. She looked up as Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall hurried past the end of Harry's bed. She once again thanked her unimposing size that they didn't notice her, and she heard Harry's breathing shift enough that she knew he was awake.

 

“What happened?” Madam Pomphrey asked.

 

“Another attack. Minerva found him on the stairs.”

 

“There was a bunch of grapes next to him. We think he was trying to sneak up here to visit Potter.”

 

She stifled a gasp when she saw the small form of that kid, Collin Creevey, laying frozen on the bed. Harry stiffened as well, and she knew he had seen.

 

“Petrified?” whispered Madam Popmhrey.

 

“Yes,” Said McGonagall. “But I shudder to think... If Albus hadn't been on the way downstairs for hot chocolate ---- who knows what might have----” They stared down at the stiff form, fingers clenched tight around his camera. “You don't think he managed to get a picture of his attacker?”

 

Dumbledore didn't answer. He just opened the camera. “Good gracious!” Madam Popmhrey exclaimed. A jet of steam hissed out of the camera, and from three and a half beds away, Serena could smell burnt plastic.

 

“Melted, all melted...”

 

“What does this mean, Albus?” McGonagall asked.

 

“It means that the Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again.”

 

“But, Albus... surely... who?”

 

“The question is not who. The question is how....”

 

Neither Professor McGonagall or Madam Pomphrey seemed to understand him, but Serena did. In the end, it didn't really matter who opened the Chamber this time. If it had opened fifty years ago, then the true heir had been at the school then. So who would know how to open it now without the help of that person? Serena needed to inspect that diary. Knowing who had owned it, and how they had tampered with it, may be the most important piece of this puzzle.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really getting much feedback here. I'll continue through book four, but if I'm still not getting much there, where we have more romantic pairings, this may be abandoned


	7. Chapter 7

The news that Colin Creevey had been attacked had spread through the school like wildfire. Both she and Draco had become prime suspects as the possible Heir of Slytherin, though some were still quite suspicious of Harry. Even with the entire school knowing that he had been in the Hospital regrowing all of the bones in his arm. She sighed. Honestly, these people just wanted an easy target.

 

Now that she was officially the Slytherin outcast, as quitting the team and getting rid of any chance Slytherin had to win the Quidditch cup had lost the remaining strands of sympathy they had for her, it was easy for her to observe the going ons in relative peace. She noticed that Ginny Weasley was absolutely distraught, and the twins brand of cheering her up only seemed to make it worse. Honestly, who wants to come face to face with a hairy, boil covered twin? At least their older brother managed to stop them. Serena had tried to get the girl alone several times, but she was avoiding Serena like the plague. Serena cursed herself for mentioning the book on the train. If the situation had been reversed, she would have avoided herself too.

 

When McGonagall came around one morning to see who would be staying at Hogwarts for the holiday, She noticed that the Gryffindor trio had signed up, along with Draco and Blaise, which struck her as odd. She went ahead and penned her name down, not wanting to deal with Lucius at the Manor. She proceeded to Potions class, where Harry and Ronald seemed to be looking for trouble as they set off a firework in the middle of class. Serena put up a shielding charm around herself and Blaise, her partner, preventing them from being splashed. She laughed as Draco's head began to swell, and from the corner of her eye she saw Hermione dart into Severus' private stores, and wondered what they were up to. When the girl emerged stuffing boomslang skin and powdered horn of bicorn into her robes, Serena's brows shot up. Polyjuice Potion? Strange. When they left class, Serena followed the trio at a distance into Moaning Myrtles Bathroom on the first floor. She listened as Hermione threw the ingredients into the cauldron.

 

“It'll be ready in two weeks.”

 

“Perfect time for Christmas. I assume you're going to come in to Slytherin to find out if it's me or Draco that is the heir, right? You'll be disappointed.” She reached up into her own hair, removing a few strands and handing it to a shocked Hermione. “Try that on Draco. Don't be to rude if he's alone, we're only feuding in public. And if you don't trust that, be careful with Millicent's robes. Her cat likes to sleep on them. Oh, and don't worry about running in to me. I'll clear out the second I see these two as Crabbe and Goyle. Should be interesting.” She crossed her arms and smirked at the flabbergasted Gryffindor's. “I'm telling you though, you're inspecting the wrong house. But don't worry, I won't tell Severus that you stole from him. If need be, I'll tell him I took it.”

 

“Why would you do that?” Ronald asked.

 

She smirked. “Because this will be much more fun and it will assure you all that I'm tellin the truth.”

 

She left the bathroom, still smirking as she headed to the dungeons. Oh, this was going to be fun to watch.

 

A week later, a sign appeared in the entrance hall, announcing the creation of a Dueling club. She exchanged a glance with Draco and immediately wrote both their names down, his in an almost perfect imitation of his own writing. She scrawled Blaise's name in right beneath theirs, mimicking his messy script as well before they left the entrance hall, ducking into an alcove, where Serena placed heavy charms. “Make sure you each partner with a Gryffindor, but for the love of god, not Ronald. His wand is broken.”

 

“Why Gryffindor?”

 

She smirked. “They already think we are nasty. We might as well give them a reason, yes?” The boys grinned back at her and they left the alcove one by one, until she was once again alone.

 

At eight pm. sharp the Great Hall was full of students. Slytherin had the fewest participants, as they were taught to duel young. Gemma made a show of coming on the grounds of Inter house unity, along with Marcus and a few other upperclassmen. Blaise, Draco and Serena were the only Slytherin students below fifth year that bothered to show. Though they disliked Serena and refused to acknowledge her presence within the house or at meals, they wouldn't publicly out her and leave her as the lone Slytherin against the other houses, even if they wouldn't speak to her either. She stood next to Gemma with a smile as Lockhart took the stage with Severus behind him.

 

“Gather round, gather round. Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent! Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permissions to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions --- for full details see my published works.”

 

“Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape. He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry, you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!”

 

Serena snorted and rolled her eyes, sharing a wicked grin with Severus, though he hid his as a lip curl. A tiny little bit about dueling? The man may not compete like Flitwick, but he could give any dueler a run for their money. He had, after all, taught Serena himself over the summer. She smiled when Ron pondered if they would finish each other off, and couldn't help but hope Severus would wipe the floor with Lockhart. The man was nothing more than a nuisance, and had begun docking her grades when her lawsuit landed on his desk. She had had to formally protest to Dumbledore for a second opinion on her grades before the man grudgingly stopped.

 

She watched as her Professors turned to face each other. Lockhart gave a great, dramatic bow, while Severus barely leaned forward before they had both raised their wands. “As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position. On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course.”

 

“I wouldn't bet on that,” She murmured, locking eyes with Harry and grinning, as he had said the same.

 

“One-- two-- three--” both professors swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at the other. “Expelliarmus!” Severus cried, and she smirked as the disarming spell hit it's mark. Lockheart shot several feet backwards, falling off the stage as his wand flew into Severus' hand. She cheered along with the rest of the Slytherin's.

 

“Do you think he's alright?” she heard Hermione ask the boys, and she began to wonder why they stood so near the Slytherin's.

 

“Who cares?” Harry and Ronald answered in unison.

 

She tuned out of Lockhart trying to brush off his incompetence. She stood at attention as Severus and Lockhart made their way off the stage. She smirked when the man paired Harry with Draco, and herself with Hermione and put Ronald and his broken wand with the Irish boy. She and Draco stood side by side, facing Harry and Hermione. The other girls face was set with a grim determination, while Serena smirked blandly.

 

“Face your partners!” Lockhart yelled. “And bow!”

 

The boys barely inclined their heads, but Serena gave a deep bow to Hermione, as one would when facing an enemy they deemed of nearly equal skill, not that the girl would recognize the gesture. Draco raised a brow at her, but Serena ignored it, snapping her wand arm into position.

 

Lockhart was still calling instructions, but she wasn't paying attention. She moved with Draco, casting on the second count, sending the disarming charm at their opponents. Hermione and Harry staggered backwards, and Hermione lost her grip on her wand. It shot into Serena's hand. Harry managed to maintain his grip, and sent a tickling charm at Draco, who doubled over.

 

She smirked at Harry's mistake of being too noble to cast at an opponent who seemed to be occupied. Lockhart was yelling, and Draco shot a Tarantallegra at Harry, whose legs began to jerk uncontrollably. She smirked as her brother struggled to remain upright. Hey, she may care about his safety, but she really didn't like or dislike Harry. He was just another person. Severus took charge, casting a finite incantatem. Both boys were able to look up and she tossed Hermione's wand back to her.

 

All around them, pairs were lying on the ground from being knocked backwards. Millicent had her partner, a poor Hufflepuff named Hannah Abbott in a headlock. Soon enough, Lockhart decided he should teach them to block, and she snickered when he dropped his wand. Harry and Draco were on the stage, and Severus was giving Draco instructions.

 

“Umm, Professor, could you show me that blocking thing again?”

 

“Scared, Potter?” Malfoy muttered.

 

“You wish,” Harry muttered. Serena smirked from her position near the stage.

 

“Just do what I did, Harry!” Lockhart said happily.

 

“What, Drop my wand?” Harry asked, voice dripping sarcasm, but the man wasn't listening, as he had already begun to count. Serena snickered. She made brief eye contact with Draco, and a silent exchange passed between them.  She knew what spell Severus had asked him to use, and she knew he would complete the task. On go, Draco's wand whipped around. _“Serpensortia!_ ”

 

A serpent flew out of Draco's wand. It raised itself off the floor, looking from Harry to the crowd as if trying to determine who to strike. The crowd yelled and backed away, except for Serena, who inched closer.

 

“Don't move, Mr. Potter,” Severus said lazily, clearly enjoying the show. “I'll get rid of it.”

 

“Allow me!” Lockhart yelled, and she watched as his spell blasted the snake off the stage, behind her and directly into the crowd of students. Now enraged, the snake made a bee-line for a Hufflepuff boy, raising up again and preparing to strike. She stepped forward, fully aware of what she was doing, even if Harry wasn't. They hissed in unison, commanding the snake to obey. “Leave him alone!”

 

The serpent turned to face them, eyes flicking from Harry to Serena. The surrounding students were silent. She knew the snake would no longer attack, but she gave it a command anyway. Serena reached down, outstretching her hand. “Come.”

 

The snake slithered towards her, twining it's way up her arm. She glanced up into the fear filled faces around them. “Yes, Harry and I can speak to snakes. No, we didn't order it to attack you. Quite the opposite, or it wouldnt be in my palm. No, that doesn't mean that either of us is behind the attacks. It simply means that something strange happened the night our parents died, but that is already common knowledge.” She watched as some of the students calmed, but the Hufflepuff boy just looked at the twins in shock.

 

“What do you think you're playing at?” he asked, before storming out of the hall.

 

Severus stepped forward, motioning towards the snake Serena held. She wanted to keep it really, but she realized that that would not look good for her. She extended her hand, and Severus vanished the creature. She didn't want to look up, didn't want to see the questions in his eyes. Instead, she turned to Harry.

 

“This is what I tried to warn you of, in the hospital,” she hissed so no one would understand her but Harry. “The beast is a type of snake, or a snakes kin. Only you and I can hear it speak, because someway, somehow, Voldemort branded us that night in Godric's hollow. I think he was the original Heir. I believe it was he who opened the Chamber years ago. And now, he has given the key of how to do it to Ginny, written in a diary.”

 

“How do you know?” Harry asked in English.

 

She smiled at him grimly. “How do I ever?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any and all feedback is appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

Ron quickly steered Harry away. She saw the skeptical expression on her brothers face, and knew he would consider her words. She gave a subtle nod to Draco before exiting the hall. She didn't bother heading for her dorms. She went directly to Severus' rooms, where he slammed the door shut behind them.

 

“Something you care to tell me?”

 

She took a deep breath, then released it. “Lucius slipped a diary to Ginny Weasley. It is cursed, and inside it contains the way to open the Chamber of Secrets. Draco figured out earlier this summer that if it did contain a creature, it would be a basilisk. Each of the victims has seen it's reflection, hence the petrification. While that diary still exists, the entire school is in danger. Yet, simply removing it from her person is not enough. We need to defeat the Basilisk, once and for all. And for that to happen, I need to know more about the diary. I believe it was written and cursed by Voldemort himself. Sooner or later, someone will be taken to the Chamber. It would be the end game Slytherin intended, yes? Ultimate revenge against the other founders by forever closing their precious school. When that happens, I will go with Harry into the chamber, and perhaps we can stop this for good.”

 

Severus just looked at her. “Have you gone around the bend?”

 

She gave a bitter laugh. “Go ahead and check for yourself. I've thought this all out, Severus. If we just take the diary, there is nothing to prevent it from coming back and being a nuisance later if it grows sick of waiting and living on rodents. If we tell Dumbledore, we have to inform him that the diary was given to her by Lucius, slipped into her cauldron at Diagon Alley. By doing so, we incriminate both Draco and Narcissa, and Draco was in fact informed that the Chamber would open even though he believed the Basilisk to be a myth. Lucius convinced him it was for the purpose of knowledge, but as soon as Mrs. Norris was attacked, he knew that Lucius had lied, and that there really was a beast in the Chamber. Harry now knows that we are both Parselmouths, though I believe it to be for different reasons. Severus, I have to do this.”

 

“Something strange has been happening, and I've tried to figure it out, but I don't think I can. When I saw the diary in Flourish and Blotts, I could tell immediately that it was bad news. I... it was like I sensed a strange magic coming off of it.... Magic that I only felt last year when we faced Quirrell. Voldemort's Magic. And I can sense traces of that magic, Voldemort's magic, around myself and even a bit on Harry. I need to know why. I need the answers. Go ahead, look into my mind and tell me that I am being illogical. That I haven't considered every possible outcome, including my own death. even if we take it now, there is nothing to command the basilisk to stop. it only listens to the heir and the heirs magic, which is probably controlling Ginny. if we dont let this run its course, the school will close permanently and people will definitely die."

 

He sighed and reached out to her mind, and she allowed him to riffle through it. She flinched when he saw the part about Hermione stealing ingredients, but she allowed him to continue, to search through the deepest avenues of her thought process, which would not have made sense if she tried to explain them. Her brain did not work linearly, like most peoples. She was able to pull patterns from seemingly random events. She could see connections that others would not make. And now, deep inside of her mind, he could see them too. He withdrew, gripping the bridge of his nose.

 

“I'll replace the potions ingredients. They truly believe that they are doing what they have to do.”

 

“I know they are, but that doesn't make it any less dangerous. Polyjuice Potion is vile if done incorrectly.”

 

“Hermione won't allow that to happen, and neither will I. I've checked it several times, the brewing is almost complete.”

 

Severus sighed. “Alright. I'll go along with this insanity. But if this isn't solved by the end of the year, I'm confiscating the diary and finding a way to destroy it.” She nodded, and he looked at her levelly. “Can you really sense magic like that?”

 

“It was only recently that I realized what I was sensing, but yes. I can sense it all around the castle. I can pick out distinct magical signatures. We both know I'm skilled with mind magics... Severus... I can feel the barest traces of a spell cast on me. I know that that is why I am so different.... but until I know what spell was used, and why, I will never truly know myself. I have to do this.”

 

He shook his head. “Get out of here.” She knew she had thoroughly overwhelmed the man, and didn't bother to argue. Instead she headed for the dorms, mind whirling as she made more connections. Having spoken the whole thing out loud, she felt she had overlooked something. Stepping inside, she grabbed both Draco and Blaise by the arm, steering them out into the hallway. She ignored the questions and broke into a run, her hair falling loose from it's messy bun as she slid around a corner and into a classroom. They stepped in behind her, stilling immediately.

 

“Hello, Baron. Might I have a word with you?”

 

He grunted at her. “I hope these friends aren't as rude as the red heads.”

 

She smiled. “These two are Slytherin's, and I can personally promise you that they will be on their best behavior.” She nudged them, and they nodded, looking mildly nervous. She strode forward, standing face to face with the ghost, hands knotted behind her back. “I'm sure you've heard of the recent attacks.”

 

“Of course I have! Everyone has! The entire castle is abuzz with the news!”

 

“And you told me last time that the Chamber opened was fifty years ago?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Correct me if I am wrong, but wasn't Voldemort a student here fifty years ago? He would have been... what... a fifth year?”

 

“Yes! Tom Riddle. He was such a wonderful student. Quiet, and very private, but he was a great wizard. He went on to do some terrible things, but he was great.”

 

Serena nodded. “And, the last parselmouth you encountered? It was him, wasn't it?”

 

“Why, yes, it was.”

 

“You said that someone died last time. Who was it?”

 

His nose wrinkled with disgust.

 

“Myrtle Warren. She was a rather annoying student, always crying. Not that bright for a Ravenclaw.”

 

“And... she wouldn't perhaps be known as Moaning Myrtle now, would she?”

 

“She is. Why, do you think she may know something?”

 

“Well, my dear Baron, we simply won't know until we ask, will we?”

 

The baron chuckled. “It is rather intriguing to watch your mind work, Serena. You know, most wouldn't have figured it out so quickly.”

 

She smirked back at him. “And I am not most. Thank you for speaking with me. I will visit again soon!”

 

“Oh don't you worry, dear. I will be here.” She stepped out into the hallway, pushing Draco and Blaise in front of her.

 

“Okay... what was that all about?” Draco asked.

 

“And with the dueling meeting?” Blaise asked. “Since when are you a parselmouth?”

 

Draco raised an eyebrow at her and she gave Blaise a shy look. “I wasn't sure how to tell you everything, so I figured I'd wait until I had the answers. In short, fifty years ago, Voldemort opened the Chamber. Obviously he didn't get caught, so he probably pinned it on someone else. We'll have to figure out who else was here fifty years ago. Someone, probably Dumbledore, who was the transfiguration teacher at that time, was watching him, so he couldn't risk opening it again. Now, the relevant issue is that he left a diary, which happens to be in the possession of Ginny Weasley. Lucius slipped it to her in Flourish and Blotts this summer. That diary is riddled with Voldemort's magic. I sensed it immediately. Inside, he left the instructions of how to open the Chamber. And I've been a parselmouth for as long as I can remember.”

 

“So, why not steal the Diary?” Blaise asked.

 

“Because it would put heavy implications on Draco, since Lucius is the one that slipped it to her.”

 

“Oh, Merlin. So what are we going to do?”

 

“Like the good Slytherin's we are, we are going to do nothing. That diary has to be destroyed, and lets think this through, yes? If Salazar Slytherin had a fight with the other founders, what would his ultimate revenge be?”

 

“To tarnish the name of the school and render it unusable,” Draco answered immediately.

 

“Precisely. Now, if you had a Basilisk at your disposal, how would you do it?”

 

“Lure someone into the Basilisks hidden lair and kill them, leaving the reputation of the school sullied and the public in fear of future attacks,” Blaise answered.

 

She smiled. “See? I knew there was a reason we were all in Slytherin. Now, if you wanted to find the Basilisk without getting caught, how would you do it?”

 

“Wait until it or the person controlling it kidnaps someone and slip away in the panic.”

 

She just smiled at them as horror crossed Blaise's face, then Draco's. “Serena! That's suicide!”

 

“Look, that diary has to be destroyed, just taking it isn't enough. You didn't feel the magic on it. I think the girl has been possessed by Voldemort's magic in that diary. Taking it away won't stop her now, and if the diary is strong enough to possess her, it will take something incredibly strong to destroy it and even to call off the basilisk now that it has been ordered to attack. Stronger than magic. Something like... oh... I don't know... maybe Basilisk venom? to destroy that book. Something it absolutely can't repair from.”

 

They were shaking their heads. “It's suicide!” Blaise repeated.

 

“I'll have Harry with me. He's too brave, he'll want to save whoever is kidnapped. And lets be honest, do you think I'm going to fight the basilisk? And how is a basilisk going to physically capture someone without killing them immediately in it's bite. No, Voldemort will be there, in some way, shape or form. Maybe he has been hiding there all year, after what happened with Quirrell. I don't know how to explain it, but I know he will be there, and Harry will need his attention split as much as possible.”

 

“So you are basing this entire thing of of some gut instinct that Voldemort will be there?”

 

She nodded.

 

“You're a nut, you know that?” Blaise asked, shaking his head.

 

She smiled at him. “And you love me just the same for it.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping that the logic i have in my head translates alright here, and that it doesn't come off as Serena making leaps just because i know what happens. In this story, Serena is based off of an INTJ personality, like myself, and we tend to make connections easier. I hope i don't lose anyone here. Let me know if it doesn't translate well.


	9. Chapter 9

Serena was just leaving her Defense class with Tracey when she heard Peeves shouting ring through the school. “ATTACK! ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!! ATTAAAACK!!”

 

She joined the thunderous crashing of feet as she raced towards his voice, only to find Harry standing in the middle of the crowd, back pressed against the wall with a Hufflepuff shouting at him. “That will do, MacMillian!” Professor McGonagall shouted. Peeves was bobbing in the air, surveying the chaos he had caused. The poltergeist began to sing.

 

“Oh potter, you rotter, oh what have you done? You're killing off students, you think it's good fun--”

 

Serena glanced at him. “If you were smart, Peeves, you'd get going before I call the Bloody Baron.”

 

“Oh? And why would he come for an ickle second year like yourself?”

 

Suddenly the Baron floated through the wall behind him. “I happen to be rather fond of that 'Ickle' Second Year, Peeves.” The poltergeist shrieked and disappeared, making Serena laugh. She smiled at the Baron, and he turned to the professors. “This attack was not caused by either of the Potters. Serena was in her classes, and Harry only just arrived before Peeves' shouting. I was following him up from the Library.”

 

“Why were you following Harry?” McGonagall asked, baffled.

 

“Curiosity. I find Serena rather interesting. I simply wondered if her brother was too. Doesn't seem so, I'm afraid.” And with that, he floated away. Serena could only smile and shake her head. The ghost was Slytherin to the core. Justin was carried away, and MacMillian was tasked with blowing the black and smoking Sir Nicolas up the stairs to the infirmary. The other students disbursed, and Serena tugged Tracey's sleeve, quickly scurrying off, not wanting to be stuck with the professors.

 

The next few days saw the school in a panic. Most of all was the confusion of the ghost. What could do that to a ghost? Only something as deadly as a basilisk, Serena thought to herself. Several of the students who had originally chosen to stay for the holiday now booked seats on the Hogwarts Express, anxious for some time away from the horrors happening at the school.

 

She smiled as Fred and George took turns ushering her and Harry around the school, exclaiming that the Heir of Slytherin had somewhere to be. She was pleased to see that someone at least believed the idea that she or Harry were evil was ludicrous. Draco made a show of being bitter about it, but they laughed about it behind their privacy wards. Tracey had taken to the twins quite well, bantering right along with them.

 

When term ended, the school emptied out rapidly. Her lawsuit against Lockhart had been delayed, as the man had sent his own lawyers against it, though she knew she would win. She had consulted with Severus and found that it was in the teachers contract that all injured parties be taken to either Severus himself or Madam Pomphrey in the case of an emergency. Professors were only allowed to cast a spell on an injured student if it was necessary to stabilize their condition until Severus and the Mediwitch could be fetched. She sent a copy of the contract to Griphook, along with her claims and what amount she was filing for. She figured 100,000 Galleons ought to do it, as the man was rich and had harmed the boy wonder of the wizarding world under the threat of lawsuit. She doubted she would get the full claim, but it left room for negotiation.

 

The Weasleys had all stayed, along with Hermione and Harry. Hufflepuff had completely cleared out aside from Allie, who wasn't sure who o be friendly with, and Luna was one of only a few Ravenclaws left behind. Slytherin had emptied entirely, leaving only herself, Millie, Blaise, Draco, Vince and Greg to the dungeons. She knew that the trio would be infiltrating the common room soon enough, and found it funny, as she often watched out for them.

 

Christmas Day brought her fewer gifts than the year before. Even though most of them had stopped speaking to her, she still sent gifts to Hermione, Luna, Ginny and Allie, and wasn't surprised to only receive one back from Luna. The girl had sent her a strange pair of glasses and a note, claiming them to be Spectrespecs, which would allow her to see wrackspurts. She smiled and set them aside, opening her other gifts. She immediately put on the wonderful emerald green cashmere sweater that Narcissa had sent, along with it's matching beanie. She filled up her Potions kit with Severus gift, giving the extras to Blaise.

 

Speaking of, Blaise had given her a wonderful box of pumpkin pasties, which he knew where her favorite. From Tracey she received a hard back copy of Shakespeare's completed plays, which included several she did not own. Sasha had sent her a new quill, and Draco had bought her a wonderful winter cloak. It was heavy with a small silver raven adorning the clasp. She smiled and pulled it on over her clothing before she went to the common room. She spent much of the day in the Library, looking up information on Basilisks before joining the others at the Christmas feast.

 

Since she was still publicly feuding with Draco, she sat down beside Luna, smiling at the girl fondly. “Those spectrespecs work wonderfully. Aren't wrackspurts the ones that make your brain go fuzzy?”

 

“Quite! And thank you for the necklace, it's lovely.”

 

“Of course, Luna. You don't mind me sitting with you, do you?”

 

“Not at all. I don't believe that you or Harry are the Heir of Slytherin. I mean, I don't know him as well, but neither of you seems like the type.”

 

She helped herself to the feast, laughing when Fred bewitched his brothers prefect's badge to read pinhead. She winked at the twin, who turned a slight shade of pink in return. She smirked. Interesting.

 

She raised a brow when Hermione dragged the boys out into the Hallway. She glanced a Blaise and Draco and made a gesture, and soon, the three of them were walking down into the Dungeons. Vince and Greg stayed behind to eat some more. They stayed in the common room for a while, laughing and talking freely for the first time in months until Draco became concerned. “Where have those two idiots gone off too?”

 

“Who knows? Maybe we should go find them? They aren't that bright... maybe they're lost?”

 

“Probably passed out from eating too much. Come on then.” She followed them out into the hallway, and as Draco took off down a corridor, she pulled Blaise back, dragging him into an alcove.

 

“Promise me that you'll tell me what happens over the next hour.”

 

“Oh, no. What are you planning?”

 

“Me? Nothing. But the golden trio are about to interrogate Draco under polyjuice. They think that either myself or Draco are the Heir, and they won't listen to me until they prove that we aren't behind it. I gave Hermione some of my hair, but while they are Polyjuiced, I need to slip something into her bag. Just play along, alright?”

 

He rolled his eyes. “You're explaining this to Draco.”

 

“If he notices.” She winked, and took off down a different corridor. She quickly found the trio, and had the strange experience of being face to face with herself. She wrinkled her nose, and fixed Hermione's hair. “I do not wear my hair down around the dorms. Straighten up, or he'll notice in a heart beat.” Hermione immediately copied her posture. Serena charmed her clothing so that it matched her current outfit, then turned to the boys. “The less you say, the better. Most of the time, Vince and Greg only grunt, and they usually only bother to speak to each other. Where did you leave them, anyway?”

 

Hermione pointed to a closet and Serena nodded. “Harry, give me the cloak.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Oh Merlin, really, don't talk. Because I need to watch this so I know how much damage control to run on Draco later. I'll send it back with Hedwig. Oh, and Hermione, I expect Hades will come find you. Put him on your shoulder.” She nodded, taking the cloak Harry extended to her. “Right, off you go. Password is 'Serpensortia.'” She wrapped the cloak around herself just as Draco came around the corner.

 

“And why are you announcing the password?” Draco asked.

 

She nudged Hermione, who jumped then answered. “Because these two forgot it, so they went wandering about until we would find them.”

 

Draco snorted. “Typical. Well, come on, then. Blaise is probably back already.” Serena kept her distance, walking behind them as they made their way into the Dorm. When Harry and Ronald started gawking around, she elbowed each of them and went to stand behind Blaise, who was perched on the back of a couch.

 

“Don't move.” She whispered, and he stiffened minutely. She grinned, and leaned against him, pleased that she was invisible, and set her chin on his shoulder.” This will be fun.” she whispered, and he grinned in response.

 

“Oh yeah! I have something to show you guys!” Draco disappeared into his room before coming back with part of the Daily Prophet. He handed it to Blaise, and Serena read quickly over his shoulder before Blaise passed it to Hermione. She saw the girl force a laugh and hoped to god she didn't really sound like that before she passed it to Harry and Ronald. Apparently, Ronald's father had not only been fined for his flying car, but Lucius had called for his resignation.

 

Hermione crossed Serena's arms. “I don't see why his resignation is being called for. I mean, if anything, it was the boys' fault. I would love to have a flying car. Actually, I would prefer a motorbike.” Serena smirked. Hermione seemed to be keeping her head, even though Ronald/Vince looked about ready to puke.

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Honestly, Serena, sometimes I think you love muggles too much. Don't get me wrong, I fully understand that we would have died out without them. But I wouldn't want to live among them, you know?” Hermione seemed at a loss for words, and Harry/Greg took over.

 

“What do you make of the attacks then? Wasn't the whole point of the Chamber opening to clear out muggleborns?”

 

Draco sighed. “Feeling talkative today, are you? How am I supposed to know, Goyle? That may be what Slytherin left it for, but it's rather pointless in current times, isn't it? I mean, don't get me wrong, muggleborns shouldn't have power right away. But I can't help but thinking, wizards had to come from somewhere, right? For all we know, the original wizards were all muggleborn.”

 

Hermione/Serena smiled. “Exactly. But, who do you think is behind the attacks then?”

 

Draco raised an eyebrow. Serena turned, snickering softly in Blaise's ear. “That's my cue. I have information to plant. Remember the rest, will you?” He raised a brow in understanding as Serena left. The door opened for her, and Draco commented that that was strange, but didn't seem to care as he went back to telling Hermione/Serena that he believed the same thing she did.

 

She heard Harry ask him to elaborate, and Blaise taking over just as the door shut behind her. He would keep Draco from saying to much. She smiled, glad that her friends were trustworthy before she slipped into Myrtles Bathroom. She planted the paper in Hermione's bag before taking off the cloak. “Myrtle?? Myrtle Warren??”

 

A ghostly head peeked out from a sink faucet. “What do you want? Come to laugh at me?”

 

“No, Myrtle. I haven't. I wanted to ask you something, and I know that you dislike students, but I can't help but notice that many of the things happening now are similar to the time of your death. Surely you wouldn't want another student to die, would you?”

 

The ghost girl studied her for a moment. “You're Harry's sister, yes? I've heard about you. They don't trust you, you know. But you aren't like the others.”

 

Serena smiled. “No, I'm not. You know, people make fun of me, too. They think I'm strange for believing in things they can't understand.”

 

Myrtle watched her for a moment. “What do you want to know?”

 

“How did you die Myrtle?”

 

The girl wailed and floated upwards, coming to rest with her legs crossed on top of a mirror. “It was a horrible day. Happened in this very bathroom, you see. I was hiding from Olive Hornby. She was teasing me about my glasses. I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in. I yelled at them to go away, but to no luck. I looked out, and came face to face with a large eye. Next thing I knew I was dead, a ghost just like I am now.”

 

“Did you see who was blamed for it?”

 

“Oh yes. I waited, watching to see who would be blamed. And as usual at Hogwarts, the blame fell falsely. Ruebeus Hagrid was blamed for my death. A third year like myself, he was caught raising an acromantula in the castle. I looked at the beast, but it wasn't the right eye. The eyes that killed me had a certain glow to them, but the spiders were black and buldgy. I told them that, but Dippet, the Headmaster at the time, didn't believe me.”

 

“Thank you, Myrtle. And could you not tell the others I was here? I think I may be able to find the monster that killed you, but only if I get their help, and they won't help if they knew I came here.”

 

“I won't. The Baron likes you, and he is the only ghost who is even remotely kind to me. I can see why he likes you, Serena.” With that the ghost gave a wail and shot into one of the toilets. Serena grabbed the cloak, throwing it over the half transformed trio as she passed them in the Hallway. Hermione gave a muttered thanks. Serena stormed back into the common room, where Draco was waiting with his arms crossed.

 

“Something you ought to tell me?”

 

“In a moment. Blaise, what did they say once I left?”

 

“I told them your suspicions, and Hermione argued about most of it, but eventually she couldn't come up with any more reasons. Soon enough they all jumped up an ran.”

 

“Hermione? Granger was in here?”

 

“Polyjuice, Draco. She helped them knock out Crabbe and Goyle, too. The sleeping draught should be wearing off soon,” Serena said.

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. So not only did you know that they were going to come, you helped them, and you knew they were in here and didn't stop them or say anything.”

 

“They were under the impression that you were the Heir. Now they believe it is me, as they know it isn't Harry. However, Harry knows it's not me, as I was with them during the first attack, even if the other two don't want to admit it. He will convince them, and finally they will be open minded enough to realize if it isn't you, me or Harry, it must be someone else. And if I had warned you, you would have acted rude and closed off, which wouldn't have worked.”

 

He glowered at her, and Blaise only smirked. “You did well, Draco. Granger is mostly convinced of Serena's reasoning now, and if she is, then the other two will be on board soon.”

 

“Yeah, but we mentioned the Diary.”

 

“Did you mention that it was Lucius who gave it to her?” He shook his head. “Then we are fine.”

 

“How were you invisible, by the way?” Blaise asked.

 

“Oh, that? Dumbledore gave Harry our dad's invisibility cloak. Must be really special if the enchantments still work all these years later. I made him hand it over with the promise to return it with his owl.”

 

“Why not keep it? It's yours, too.”

 

“Hence why I asked for it. Besides, I don't really need it, do I? I can find my answers easy enough. He needs it more than me. If I need it, like I did today, I'll ask. Oh, and I found out who the blame was pinned on from Myrtle.”

 

“Who was it?”

 

“Hagrid.”

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

The next several weeks were relatively calm. Serena was leaving her Defense class once again when she found Ronald, Harry and Hermione by the scene of Mrs. Norris' attack. She saw that Moaning Myrtle's bathroom had flooded, and the ghost could be heard wailing inside. Without glancing at the trio, she headed inside and heard them following.

 

“What's up, Myrtle?” Harry asked.

 

“Who's that? Come to throw something else at me?”

 

“Why would we throw something at you?” Serena asked. The ghost looked up and hiccuped.

 

“Don't ask me! Here I am, Minding my own business, and someone thinks it's funny to throw a book at me....”

 

“But... It can't hurt you if someone throws something at you. I mean, it's just go right through you, wouldn't it?” Harry asked.

 

Serena smacked her palm to her forehead as the ghost began to wail. Idiot. Obviously that was not the way to go. Gryffindor's....

 

“Myrtle, I know you're upset, and that my brother spoke poorly-”

 

“You think?” the ghost shouted. She seemed to deflate after that and began sobbing again.

 

“Who threw it at you?”

 

“I don't know.... I was just sitting in the u-bend, thinking about death, and it fell right through the top of my head.” Serena was already moving, feeling that same strange yet familiar magic in the air. “It's over there. Got washed out...”

 

Serena could feel the magic pulsing off of the plain back journal. She threw her arms wide, preventing the others from coming closer as her nostrils flared. “Hermione, do you remember what I told you in October, about a diary?”

 

The girl raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Yes...”

 

“That's it. I can feel the magic on it from here.”

 

“Right....” Hermione said as Harry stepped around her. Serena smacked him away, and gingerly picked up the book with a corner of her robes. It looked ordinary, but she knew better than to assume so. She cast a locking charm on the door, and summoned a quill, opening the book up. She flinched when she saw T. M. Riddle scrawled inside. She had been right.

 

“Hang on, I know that name. Yeah, from my detention. T.M. Riddle got an award for special services to the school fifty years ago.”

 

Acting on instinct, she wrote on the blank pages.

 

 _Hello, my name is Serena Potter._ The ink faded into the sheets. They watched for a few moments before the thing wrote back.

 

 _**Hello, Serena. Who are your friends?** _   She instantly slammed the book shut. “You see! I told you! This is the bloody thing that caused it all. How could any _ordinary_ book _sense_ all of us?”

 

Hermione gulped, and Harry looked on, gently opening the book and writing back. _We are Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley._

 

_**Hello there, friends of Serena. How did you come by my diary?** _

 

_Someone tried to flush it._

 

_**Lucky then, that I recorded my memories in something more lasting than ink.** _

 

Serena glared at the book, distrustful of the magic she sensed from it. Harry bravely wrote again in his messy scrawl. _Can you tell us about the chamber of secrets?_

 

**_No.... But I can show you...._ **

 

Seconds later they were twisting, falling into the book, into a memory. They saw a young Voldemort, even if Serena was the only one who knew who they were watching, as he accused Hagrid of having a monster in the school. The others gasped, and Serena sighed. They all watched as Hagrid was expelled, his wand snapped, and Tom was given an award for special services. While they did this, Serena delved deeper into the magic of the book. It felt.... sentient, alive, as if it was a soul.

 

And she instantly knew that she had been looking for the wrong type of magic. Instead of looking for transferring of magic, she needed to look into Soul Magics. She smiled as the book spit them back out.

 

“What are we going to do?” Hermione asked.

 

“Right now? Nothing, because that was a lie. Since you won't believe me, when there is another attack, we'll go talk to Hagrid.”

 

“How do you know that?” Ronald asked.

 

“Because the girl who died last time is in this very bathroom, and she has already told me that the acromantuala was not the creature that killed her, though she hasn't seen the creature since.”

 

The trio turned to Myrtle. “Is that true?” Harry asked.

 

“Of course it is you insensitive, little--”

 

“Look, there is more to that book than meets the eyes, and it won't be easily destroyed.”

 

“We should give it to Dumbledore.” Hermione stated.

 

“Why? So a beast can remain dormant in Hogwarts until another Heir of Slytherin comes along? This book is a piece of the last heir. And it has already started to possess someone. Let them take the book back, and they will lead us to the beast. If my suspicions are correct, we'll destroy the beast and the book.”

 

“Why should we rely on your suspicions?” Hermione asked.

 

“Have I been wrong yet?” the girl refused to look at her, also refusing to answer. She turned to Harry. “Take it back to Gryffindor. Act surprised when it goes missing. This will be resolved soon enough.”

 

Looking confused but willing to trust her, Harry took the book, tucking it into his robes. Serena turned on her heel and left the bathroom, left the strange magic that was pulsing so strongly from the diary, her own magical core, and her brothers scar. She headed straight for the library, checking out every book she could find on soul magic before going to her dorm. She spread the books out around her bed, locking her curtains and refusing to answer to anyone for the rest of the weekend.

 

She searched and searched, but didn't find anything that fit correctly. She guessed that either the magic was new, undocumented, or too dangerous to be left where students could find it. Either it would be in the restricted section, beyond her reach, or it would be banned for all students. Unless.... She tried a summoning charm, doubtful it would work, but several flew into her room. She made copies with the spell Narcissa had taught her before returning the books with a spell Severus had created.

 

Come Monday, she told Draco and Blaise what she had discovered.

 

“Soul Magic? Are you sure?” the blonde asked.

 

She nodded fervently. “Positive.”

 

Blaise was scowling. “That's some serious stuff, Serena. Most consider it to be Dark, to mess with ones soul....”

 

She stiffened a moment, thinking out her answer. “Though I don't like the ends to which the Dark Arts are often used, it would be rather stupid of me to remain ignorant about an entire branch of magic, wouldn't it? I may not use them, or if I did, I'd like to think I could use them without becoming a murderer.”

 

Draco gave her a smile. “I'm glad to see your stance has changed.”

 

“Only slightly. Hey, what was the charms essay over again?”

 

“That's due tomorrow. Do you mean to tell me you haven't started?” Draco asked.

 

“Nah. I've got plenty of time.”

 

“It's twelve inches!”

 

She smirked. “And I'll still get a higher score than you.” Draco scowled, and Blaise began to laugh.

 

“It was over Engorgement Charms,” Blaise supplied.

 

“Thank you, Blaise,” She summoned her charms book and began writing. The boys just shook their heads and wandered off to study other subjects.

 


	11. Chapter 11

When Valentine's came around, Serena spent her day laughing at the dwarfs dressed as cupid. She didn't try to hide her mirth as they sang at random people all day long, interrupting classes. If nothing else, Lockhart's plan was good for a laugh. She caught sight of Harry trying to escape his musical valentine and doubled over laughing beside Draco. Really, it was all in good fun.

 

Until the diary fell out of his bag. She saw Draco shoot her a glance before picking it up, wondering at what was inside. He knew exactly which Diary it was, since she had told him that Harry had it. Serena scanned the crowd, noticing that Ginny Weasley was looking from Harry to the diary in horror. While Draco mocked Harry, Serena stepped up, snatching the diary away from him just as Harry cracked, sending a disarming charm into Draco's stomach. She grimaced, handing him the diary and helping Draco stand with a blank expression before scurrying off, while Draco told Ginny that Harry didn't appreciate her valentine. The girl turned beet red and ran to class.

 

A month later, Serena was giddy with delight as the result of her lawsuit came through. She sent a copy of the papers to Harry, along with his half of their winnings. Twenty five thousand galleons each. Lockhart had not only violated his contract, but gone directly against the wishes of a patients next of kin. The man scowled at her in the hallways and during class, and she simply smirked, walking by with her head held high, commenting loudly to Blaise on what she intended to do with her new money.

 

It was near Easter when they got their papers to sign up for electives, and Serena instantly struggled. She wanted to take them all, but they wouldn't all fit into her time slot. Either way, she figured she could sign up for them all and drop them if needed. She cheerfully handed her slip back to Severus. It was a few days latter that she heard about the ransacking in Gryffindor tower and she knew that Ginny had taken the diary back. She jolted when she heard the voice again, but no attacks were reported soon after, so she followed the rest of the school, minus Hermione, down to the Quidditch pitch for the Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff match. She missed playing, but it had been fun for her to watch the Slytherin team struggle through their match with Ravenclaw. Once Hufflepuff beat them in a few weeks, Marcus would be begging her to join up again.

 

Just as they players began to mount their brooms, McGonagall came out, saying the match was canceled, and Serena knew that there had been another attack. Without saying a word to Draco or Blaise, she headed for the field, where she was soon joined by Ronald. McGonagall glared at her, but ultimately decided she should come too, and Serena felt her stomach drop into her feet. She tapped the professor's arm. “It's Hermione, isn't it?” The boys gasped, and the professor pursed her lips, leading them to the infirmary.

 

“This will come as a bit of a shock.” On the first bed was a Ravenclaw girl, and beside her lay Hermione, Her arm outstretched at a funny angle. “They were found near the Library. I don't suppose either of you can explain this? It was on the floor next to them....”

 

She held out a small, circular mirror. Serena glanced to Hermione's hand and saw the balled up piece of paper there. Hermione had found the memo from her and Draco, alright, and had been smart in checking around corners. It may have saved her life. McGonagall escorted the boys back to the tower, and sent Serena to the dungeons with Madam Pomphrey. Soon enough, Severus was addressing the students with the newest restrictions in curfew and class changes. She grabbed Blaise's elbow, pulling him aside.

 

“Are you with me in this?”

 

“Of course. What's up?”

 

“We've got to sneak out. Harry and Ronald will be talking with Hagrid tonight, and we can't risk bringing Draco. It would only get him into trouble. We've got to beat them there, or we'll get in trouble with Hagrid.”

 

He nodded. “Alright.” As soon as Severus turned, She cast a strong notice-me not over them both and slipped out the door. Severus didn't bother to turn to them. “I hope you know what you are doing.”

 

“Don't worry, I do.” She whispered and slipped out to the main hall, and together they sprinted towards the hut. Ronald and Harry arrived a few moments later, pulling the cloak off.

 

“Did you have to bring someone?”

 

“Yes. So did you, now come on. We have to get this figured out.”

 

“Please, you already have it figured out.”

 

“Most of it.” she agreed, rapping on Hagrid's door. She soon found herself face to face with his cross bow and blinked twice, eyes wide and arms raised.

 

“Oh... What are you lot doin' here?”

 

“What's that for?” Harry asked, pointing to the weapon.

 

“Nothin'--- Nothin--- I've been expectin'--- doesn' matter. Sit down. I'll make tea.” It was obvious to Serena that he was distracted, as he barely seemed to know what he was doing, smashing the teapot and all.

 

“Are you okay, Hagrid?” Harry asked. Blaise and Serena watched in silence. “Did you hear about Hermione?”

 

“Oh, I heard, all righ',” His voice broke. He was glancing nervously out the the windows before pouring them all cups of boiling water. Serena set hers down just as a knock sounded on the door. Hagrid dropped the fruit cake, and Serena stood quickly, pulling the boys back towards the wall as they threw the cloak over all four of them, just barely covering them all. Blaise and Ron stood crouched behind her and Harry, as they were the shortest and took the front leaning back against their friends. Hagrid glanced back, making sure they were hidden before grabbing his bow and opening the door. Dumbledore greeted him, looking serious as he entered and another man followed.

 

“That's dad's boss!” Ronald breathed. “Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic!” Harry elbowed his friend, shutting him up.

 

Hagrid was quite pale and sweaty, watching the strange man in his house. “Bad Business, Hagrid,” The minister said in clipped tones. “Very bad business. Had to come. Four attacks on muggle-borns. Things've gone far enough. Ministry's got to act.”

 

“I never... You know I never, Professor Dumbledore, Sir----”

 

“I want it understood, Cornelius, that Hagrid has my full confidence.” Dumbledore was frowning.

 

“Look, Albus, Hagrid's record's against him. Ministry's got to do something--- The school governors have been in touch---”

 

Serena let out a quiet hiss before Blaise clamped his hand over her mouth. She looked up at him, and he nodded that he understood. Lucius was trying to blame this on anyone but himself. The Gryffindor's gave them a glance before they all returned their attention to the conversation before them. Dumbledore seemed to radiate anger and pride.

 

“Look at it from my point of view,” Fudge said. “I'm under a lot of pressure. Got to be seen to be doing something. If it turns out it wasn't Hagrid, He'll be back and no more said. But I've got to take him. Got to. Wouldn't be doing my duty---”

 

“Take me??” The half giant was trembling. “Take me where?”

 

“For a short stretch only. Not a Punishment, Hagrid, more a precaution. If someone else is caught, you'll be let out with a full apology---”

 

“Not Azkaban?!” he croaked. Before anyone could answer, there was a knock at the door. This time, Harry was elbowed in the ribs as he gasped. Lucius Malfoy stepped inside, cold eyes and satisfied smile. Serena seethed, glaring at the man with her teeth bared from behind the cloak. Blaise was restraining her arms with one of his as he  clasped his other hand over her mouth, obviously afraid she would attack the man. Ronald and Harry looked at her like she was a rabid animal. She sank back, leaning against Blaise and crossing her arms as she glared, trying to sense out the magic in the room.

 

“Already here, Fudge? Good, good....” he said approvingly.

 

“What are you doin' here? Get out of my house!” Hagrid yelled in fury.

 

“My dear man, please believe me, I have no pleasure at all in being inside your --- er – d'you call this a house?” He sneered as he looked around the cabin. “I simply called at the school and was told that the headmaster was here.”

 

“And what, exactly, did you want with me Lucius?” Dumbledore spoke politely, but his eyes burned with rage.

 

Lucius tsked at the older man as he removed a parchment from his sleeve. “Dreadful thing, Dumbledore, but the Governors feel it's time for you to step aside. This is an Order of Suspension--- You'll find all twelve signatures on it. I'm afraid we feel you are losing your touch. How many attacks have their been now? Two more this afternoon, wasn't it? At this rate, there'll be no Muggleborns left at Hogwarts, and we all know what an awful loss that would be to the school.” She bit down on Blaise's hand, and though he winced, he said nothing, only rubbing her back in a soothing gesture.

 

“Oh, now, see here, Lucius,” said Fudge, looking alarmed, “Dumbledore suspended no, no last thing we want just now.”

 

“The appointment or suspension of the headmaster is a matter for the governors, Fudge,” said Mr. Malfoy smoothly. “And as Dumbledore has failed to stop these attacks,”

 

“See here, Malfoy, if Dumbledore can’t stop them,” said Fudge, whose upper lip was sweating now, “I mean to say, who can?”

 

“That remains to be seen,” said Mr. Malfoy with a nasty smile. “But as all twelve of us have voted, ”

 

Hagrid leapt to his feet, his shaggy black head grazing the ceiling. “An’ how many did yeh have ter threaten an’ blackmail before they agreed, Malfoy, eh?” he roared. Serena agreed with the half giant, and wanted to rage against the awful Malfoy patriarch.  


“Dear, dear, you know, that temper of yours will lead you into trouble one of these days, Hagrid,” said Mr. Malfoy. “I would advise you not to shout at the Azkaban guards like that. They won’t like it at all.”

 

“Yeh can’ take Dumbledore!” yelled Hagrid, making Fang the boarhound cower and whimper in his basket. “Take him away, an’ the Muggleborns won’ stand a chance! There’ll be killin’ next!”

 

“Calm yourself, Hagrid,” said Dumbledore sharply. He looked at Lucius Malfoy. “If the governors want my removal, Lucius, I shall of course step aside ”

 

“But --” stuttered Fudge.

 

“No!” growled Hagrid.

 

Dumbledore had not taken his bright blue eyes off Lucius Malfoy’s cold gray ones. “However,” said Dumbledore, speaking very slowly and clearly so that none of them could miss a word, “you will find that I will only truly have left this school when none here are loyal to me. You will also find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it.” For a second, Dumbledores eyes flickered over each of them, and Serena knew that he was aware of their presence.

 

“Admirable sentiments,” said Malfoy, bowing. “We shall all miss your-- er ---highly individual way of running things, Albus, and only hope that your successor will manage to prevent any ---ah ---killins. ” He strode to the cabin door, opened it, and bowed Dumbledore out.

 

Fudge, fiddling with his bowler, waited for Hagrid to go ahead of him, but Hagrid stood his ground, took a deep breath, and said carefully, “If anyone wanted ter find out some stuff, all they’d have ter do would be ter follow the spiders. That’d lead ’em right! That’s all I’m sayin’.”

 

Fudge stared at him in amazement. “All right, I’m comin’,” said Hagrid, pulling on his moleskin overcoat. But as he was about to follow Fudge through the door, he stopped again and said loudly, “An’ someone’ll need ter feed Fang while I’m away.”

 

The door banged shut and Ron pulled off the Invisibility Cloak.

 

“We’re in trouble now,” he said hoarsely. “No Dumbledore. They might as well close the school tonight. There’ll be an attack a day with him gone.”

 

Fang started howling, scratching at the closed door.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Serena was still fighting mad when they returned to the dorms, dropped off under the invisibility cloak by Ronald and Harry. She was seething, glad that the common room was empty as she paced the floor. Blaise shook out the hand she had bitten, and she glanced at it briefly, sending a healing charm his way as she continued her pacing.

 

“Serena--”

 

“Don't, Blaise. There is no excuse for Lucius' actions, and you know that. I'll be fine, I just need to wind down. Thank your for holding me back down there.” He sighed, heading upstairs and into his dorm. Draco didn't appear, so she guessed that Blaise had told him to leave her be, which she was grateful for.

 

She had always known that Lucius was a hateful man, but to see the extent of his anger was something that made Serena feel as if she was burning alive. She didn't like Dumbledore. The man was manipulative and more cunning that any Gryffindor should be. But Ron was right. Without him around, there was nothing stopping Ginny from taking out all of the muggleborns. After pacing the floor for hours, Serena went to bed.

 

She tried to visit Hermione, only to find that the Infirmary was no longer taking visitors. Restrictions were tighter than ever before. She could barely find time to meet with Harry and Ronald, and Draco was loudly spewing off his Anti-muggleborn prejudice, as would be expected. Ronald never failed to rise to the bait, and Serena barely noticed, to busy contemplating what spiders had to do with anything. Severus escorted them all to Herbology, and she was seated by a window, pruning her Abyssinian Shrivelfig when she glanced to the window. There was a row of spiders just outside, making a bee line for the forest. She nudged Blaise, who watched quietly, and soon enough, she saw Harry nudge Ronald. She caught her brother's eyes, and he nodded.

 

At the end of class, she and Blaise fell to the back with Harry and Ronald. Draco tried to join them, but she shook her head, glaring at him to tell him it wasn't the right time. “We'll have to use the cloak again. We can take fang, he's used to going into the forest with Hagrid. He might be some help,” Harry reasoned.

 

Ron seemed nervous, but Serena nodded. “Meet us at the closet you guys put Greg and Vince in at twelve thirty.” She darted forwards taking Blaise with her as they went into Defense. Lockhart was irrationally happy, spouting on and on about how the culprit had been caught. She felt angry at the man, and sent a stinging jinx at him under the desk, smirking when he jolted forward. He glared at her, but her wand was already away, and a blank mask on her face. Beside her, Draco sniggered as soon as he turned around.

 

After dinner, she, Blaise and Draco waited in their usual window seat under heavy privacy charms as she filled Draco in on what had happened at the cabin.

 

“I want to come! You can't leave me behind.”

 

“First of all, the cloak barely covers us four,” Blaise said.

 

“Secondly,” Serena said, “With all the crap you've been spouting about muggleborns, do you really think Ronald won't just knock your lights out on the spot?”

 

“I only said that because--”

 

“Because you had too,” they said with nods. “but Draco, they aren't Slytherins. They don't understand that. I promise, we'll tell you all about it when we can, okay?”

 

He pouted, but agreed, and soon enough, they were the only three in the common room. Serena cast a tempus. “Quarter past twelve. Come on, Blaise.” she waved to Draco and ducked out. They quietly left the common room, and she waved as they passed the Bloody Baron.

 

“I'll keep Peeves and Filch occupied,” he said before floating away through the ceiling.

 

They ducked into the closet, and soon enough, invisible hands opened the door and they were pulled under the cloak. Serena held a finger to her lips, casting a Muffilatio on the cloak so they would be harder to hear as they snuck out of the castle. When they reached Hagrid's house, Harry pushed the door open. Fang barked loudly, and Harry fed him a piece of Treacle toffee, sticking his teeth together before telling the dog they were going for a walk. He bounded out as Harry left the cloak on Hagrid's table.

 

Harry took out his wand, muttering, “ _Lumos_!” a tiny light formed at the tip of his wand. Ron commented on his good thinking, and Serena withdrew her own wand once they were out of sight in the forest. “ _Lumos Maxima!_ ” Light engulfed them, and Harry quickly amended his own spell as they walked with lights glowing from their wands. It made the spiders fairly easy to track as they walked deeper into the forest.

 

The deeper they went, the thicker the trees became, blotting out the sky entirely. The spiders suddenly veered, heading into the darkness down a different path. Harry jumped when Fangs wet nose touched his hand, crushing his friends foot. With a deep breath, Serena stepped off the path, following the spiders deeper. They walked for a long while, until the ground was sloping downwards. Suddenly, Fang let out a great bark, and all four of them jumped.

 

“What is it?” Ronald asked.

 

“There is something moving over there... Listen.. it sounds like something big....” Something large was indeed coming, snapping branches as it moved towards them. Serena moved her wand, sending her light to a fixed point above them, illuminating more of the clearing just as the figure emerged. A bright light flashed to their left, and Ronald yelled.

 

“Harry! It's our car!” They slowly approached the vehicle. “It's been here all this time! Look at it. The forest's turned it wild....”

 

Serena had to admit, the vehicle was a mess. Scratched and splattered with mud, most of the windows were cracked. Fang didn't seem too fond of the vehicle, barely moving from Harry's side. They moved towards the car slowly, Serena and Blaise still surveying the area. They stopped five feet from the car, staring in horror at the figure looming above them all, unable to find their voices.

 

“And we thought it was going to attack us! I wondered where it had gone!” Ronald exclaimed. Harry squinted around, looking for the spiders, only to proclaim that they had lost the trail. By then, Ron had seen it too, and was deathly silent, face etched with terror.

 

Before any of them could move, a huge spider lifted Harry off the ground. A horrible clicking sound filled the forest as one by one, they were all lifted into the air, hanging upside down as they were held aloft by large spiders. Acromantulas, to be exact. With Serena's Lumos still active, it was easy to see the ground was literally covered in spiders. Massive spiders, larger than Hagrid, larger than Hagrid's house, surrounded them completely. Perhaps Serena hadn't accounted for this. Suddenly, Harry was dropped to the ground, as the spider that had held him began to speak.

 

“Aragog! Aragog!!” it called. Serena glanced to her left, and saw the enormous web that rested there. From the very center of it , unfolding itself very slowly, came the largest spider yet. Serena felt like she was suffocating on her smothered scream, though Ronald screamed like a young girl.

 

“What is it?” that large spider asked.

 

“Men,” replied the one who had captured Harry.

 

“Is it Hagrid?” the largest one, Aragog, asked.

 

“Strangers,” clicked the one who dropped Ron. Soon Blaise and Serena were dropped beside them. She stood swiftly, wand at the ready.

 

“We're friends of Hagrid's,” Harry shouted. She rolled her eyes. Leave it to Harry to try to reason with a beast. He had spent too much time with Hagrid.

 

The spider before him clicked rapidly. “Hagrid has never sent men into our hollow before.”

 

“Hagrid's in trouble, that's why we've come.”

 

Blaise caught her eye. _What's he doing?_ He mouthed. Serena only shrugged. He was trying to buy them time, just as he had in the corridor, but she doubted that would work here.

 

“In trouble?” the old spider asked. Serena took the time to study him more, noticing his milky- white eyes and aged form. “But why has he sent you?”

 

“They think.... up at the school, that Hagrid's been setting a... a... Something on the students. They've taken him to Azkaban.” The spider before him clicked furiously, and slowly, the Gryffindor's rose. Harry stood calmly, but Ronald looked like he was about to pass out from fear.

 

“But... that was years ago! Years and Years ago. I remember it well. That's why they made him leave the school! They believed that I was the monster that dwells in what they call the Chamber of Secrets. They thought that Hagrid had opened the Chamber and set me free....”

 

“And you . . . you didn’t come from the Chamber of Secrets?” said Harry.

 

“I!” said Aragog, clicking angrily. “I was not born in the castle. I come from a distant land. A traveler gave me to Hagrid when I was an egg. Hagrid was only a boy, but he cared for me, hidden in a cupboard in the castle, feeding me on scraps from the table. Hagrid is my good friend, and a good man. When I was discovered, and blamed for the death of a girl, he protected me. I have lived here in the forest ever since, where Hagrid still visits me. He even found me a wife, Mosag, and you see how our family has grown, all through Hagrid’s goodness. . . .”

 

Serena watched Harry draw himself up, summoning his courage. “So you never never attacked anyone?”

 

“Never,” croaked the old spider. “It would have been my instinct, but out of respect for Hagrid, I never harmed a human. The body of the girl who was killed was discovered in a bathroom. I never saw any part of the castle but the cupboard in which I grew up. Our kind like the dark and the quiet. . . .”

 

“But then . . . Do you know what did kill that girl?” said Harry. “Because whatever it is, it’s back and attacking people again ”

 

His words were drowned by a loud outbreak of clicking and the rustling of many long legs shifting angrily; large black shapes shifted all around him.

 

“The thing that lives in the castle,” said Aragog, “is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all others. Well do I remember how I pleaded with Hagrid to let me go, when I sensed the beast moving about the school.”

 

“What is it?” said Harry urgently. More loud clicking, more rustling; the spiders seemed to be closing in.

 

“We do not speak of it!” said Aragog fiercely. “We do not name it! I never even told Hagrid the name of that dread creature, though he asked me, many times.”

 

Wisely, Harry didn't press the subject as the spiders pressed in closer on all sides. Aragog seemed to be tired of talking. He was backing slowly into his domed web, but his fellow spiders continued to inch slowly toward them.

 

“We’ll just go, then,” Harry called desperately to Aragog, hearing leaves rustling behind him.

 

“Go?” said Aragog slowly. “I think not. . . .”

 

“But... but... ”

 

“My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid, on my command. But I cannot deny them fresh meat, when it wanders so willingly into our midst. Good-bye, friend of Hagrid.”

 

Serena spun around. Feet away, towering above them, was a solid wall of spiders, clicking, their many eyes gleaming in their ugly black heads. She saw Harry try to reach his wand, and knew it would do no good. “ _Flagrate!_ ” Serena shouted just as a loud note sounded through the forest. The spark of her spell caught on the surrounding web, scattering the nearby spiders. Mr. Weasley’s car was thundering down the slope, headlights glaring, its horn screeching, knocking spiders aside; several were thrown onto their backs, their endless legs waving in the air. The car screeched to a halt in front of them and the doors flew open.

 

“Get Fang!” Harry yelled, diving into the front seat; Ron seized the boarhound around the middle and threw him, yelping, into the back of the car. Serena and Blaise jumped in, pushing Fang in between them as the doors slammed shut. Ron didn’t touch the accelerator but the car didn’t need him; the engine roared and they were off, hitting more spiders. They sped up the slope, out of the hollow, and they were soon crashing through the forest, branches whipping the windows as the car wound its way cleverly through the widest gaps, following a path it obviously knew.

 

Serena turned, glancing back to see the fire spreading through the hollow. “Finite incantatem,” she whispered, and the magical flame began to die. No doubt Hagrid would be angry if she burned them all to death, and not to mention the centaurs for burning down their forest. Ron stared straight ahead, unable to speak. They smashed their way through the undergrowth, Fang howling loudly beside her, and Blaise was struggling to catch his breath.

 

After ten noisy, rocky minutes, the trees thinned, and the sky was visible again. Just as they reach the edge of the forest nearest to Hagrid's hut, the car stopped. They all slid forward, Harry nearly bursting through the windshield before the car forcefully ejected them, sending them all flying several yards. They gathered themselves, and Harry disappeared into the hut, returning with his cloak while Ron got sick in Hagrid's pumpkin patch.

 

“Follow the spiders.... I'll never forgive Hagrid. We're lucky to be alive.”

 

“I bet he thought Aragog wouldn't hurt friends of his,” Harry reasoned.

 

“That's exactly Hagrid's problem! He always thinks monsters aren't as bad as they're made out, and look where it got him! A cell in Azkaban! What was the point of sending us in there? What have we found out, I'd like to know.”

 

“That Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets.”

 

Serena gave them a slow clap. “And, they confirmed my theory as to what is in the Chamber. Hermione believed it too, she had my note in her hand when she was petrified. That's why she had the Mirror. She was checking around corners.”

 

“So what is it then?” Harry asked in exasperation. Apparently Blaise and Draco hadn't answered that over Christmas.

 

“A Basilisk,” she said confidently.

 

“Bloody hell! You're off your rocker!” Ron said, though as pale as he was, the comment came off quite weak.

 

She sighed. She was quite sick of hearing how crazy she was. “If you don't believe me, go research them. And I think you should either way.” With that, she cast a strong notice-me-not on herself and Blaise and they crept back up to the school and into the dungeons without being seen. They settled into the common room for a moment.

 

“Bloody hell... It would be acromantualas.” Serena ran her hands through her hair, which had long since fallen from it's bun.

 

“We're done with them. Now we have a basilisk to worry about,” Blaise said.

 

Serena sighed. “We've got a bit. The boy's have to study first, and another attack will happen, even if it's the kidnapping itself.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone have any Tag Recomendations for this? I really don't know what to tag, because i don't want to give away future pairings, but at the same time, I'd love to see this storyline pick up before the fourth one.

The next few days were fairly calm, aside from the announcement that exams were still on. Serena kept her head down, as she had done all year. That is, until McGonagall announced that the mandrakes were ready to cure all of the petrified people. Instead of relief, terror filled Serena. Especially when Ginny Weasley sat down next to Harry. She watched the girl closely, noticing her twitchiness. The final attack would be tonight. She just knew it. When she arrived for her defense class, she noticed that Lockheart was already there, when he should have been escorting students, She nudged Blaise and when he nodded, she quietly slipped out the back of the classroom, making her way up to the infirmary. She found Harry and Ronald there and slid in behind them.

 

She had read the paper that Hermione held plenty of times, but she read it again as a reminder.

 

_Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land,_

_there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known as the King of Serpents._

_This snake, which may reach gigantic size and live many hundreds of years,_

_id born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad._

_It's methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from it's deadly and venomous fangs,_

_the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed_

_with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death._

_Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy,_

_and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of a rooster, which is fatal to it._

 

Beneath that, scrawled in both Serena and Hermione's handwriting was the word, “Pipes.”

 

“Ron,” he breathed. “This is it. Serena was right. The monster in the Chamber is a basilisk, a giant serpent! That’s why I’ve been hearing that voice all over the place, and only she and I have heard it. It’s because we understand Parseltongue. . . .” Harry looked up at the beds around him.

 

“The basilisk kills people by looking at them. But no one’s died because no one looked it straight in the eye. Colin saw it through his camera. The basilisk burned up all the film inside it, but Colin just got Petrified. Justin . . . Justin must’ve seen the basilisk through Nearly Headless Nick! Nick got the full blast of it, but he couldn’t die again . . . and Hermione and that Ravenclaw prefect were found with a mirror next to them. Hermione had just realized the monster was a basilisk. I bet you anything she warned the first person she met to look around corners with a mirror first! And that girl pulled out her mirror and,”

 

Ron’s jaw had dropped. “And Mrs. Norris?” he whispered eagerly.

 

Harry's face scrunched up as he thought. “The water . . .” he said slowly. “The flood from Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom. I bet you Mrs. Norris only saw the reflection. . . .”

 

“'The Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it’!” he read aloud. “Hagrid’s roosters were killed! The Heir of Slytherin didn’t want one anywhere near the castle once the Chamber was opened! ‘ Spiders flee before the Basilisk’! It all fits!”

 

“But how’s the basilisk been getting around the place?” said Ron. “A giant snake . . . Someone would’ve seen . . .”

 

Harry, however, pointed at the words she and Hermione had scribbled at the foot of the page. “Pipes,” he said. “Pipes . . . Ron, it’s been using the plumbing. I’ve been hearing that voice inside the walls. . . .”

 

Ron suddenly grabbed Harry’s arm. “The Entrance to the Chamber of Secrets!” he said hoarsely. “What if it’s a bathroom? What if it’s in ”

 

“—Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom,” said Harry.

 

“And that was the last part that I couldn't figure out. Thank you, Ronald,” Serena's voice jolted them both out of their stupor.

 

“This means,” said Harry, “We can’t be the only Parselmouth in the school. The Heir of Slytherin’s one, too. That’s how he’s been controlling the basilisk.”

 

“What’re we going to do?” said Ron, whose eyes were flashing. “Should we go straight to McGonagall?”

 

“Let’s go to the staffroom,” said Harry, jumping up. “She’ll be there in ten minutes. It’s nearly break.”

 

They ran downstairs. Not wanting to be discovered hanging around in another corridor, they went straight into the deserted staffroom. It was a large, paneled room full of dark, wooden chairs. Harry and Ron paced around it, too excited to sit down, but Serena perched lightly on the edge of the table. But the bell to signal break never came. Instead, echoing through the corridors came Professor McGonagall’s voice, magically magnified.

 

“All students to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staffroom immediately, please.” Harry wheeled around to stare at Ron.

 

“Not another attack? Not now?”

 

“This will be the last one,” Serena said, and she had to admit it sounded rather eerie.

 

“What’ll we do?” said Ron, aghast. “Go back to the dormitory?”

 

“No,” said Harry, glancing around. There was an ugly sort of wardrobe to the left, full of the teachers’ cloaks. “In here. Let’s hear what it’s all about. Then we can tell them what we’ve found out.”

 

Serena shrugged and went in with them, casting a notice me not over them. From between the musty folds of the cloaks, they watched the teachers filtering into the room. Some of them were looking puzzled, others downright scared.

 

Then Professor McGonagall arrived. “It has happened,” she told the silent staffroom. “A student has been taken by the monster. Right into the Chamber itself.”

 

Professor Flitwick let out a squeal. Professor Sprout clapped her hands over her mouth. Snape gripped the back of a chair very hard and said, “How can you be sure?”

 

“The Heir of Slytherin,” said Professor McGonagall, who was very white, “left another message. Right underneath the first one. ‘Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.’”

 

Professor Flitwick burst into tears.

 

“Who is it?” said Madam Hooch, who had sunk, weak-kneed, into a chair. “Which student?”

 

“Ginny Weasley,” said Professor McGonagall. Ron slid silently down onto the wardrobe floor beside them. “We shall have to send all the students home tomorrow,” said Professor McGonagall. “This is the end of Hogwarts. Dumbledore always said . . .”

 

The staffroom door banged open again. In came a beaming Lockhart. “So sorry, dozed off. What have I missed?” He didn’t seem to notice that the other teachers were looking at him with something remarkably like hatred.

 

Serena smiled when Severus stepped forward. “Just the man,” he said. “The very man. A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Taken into the Chamber of Secrets itself. Your moment has come at last.” Lockhart blanched.

 

“That’s right, Gilderoy,” chipped in Professor Sprout. “Weren’t you saying just last night that you’ve known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?”

 

“I well, I-- ” sputtered Lockhart.

 

“Yes, didn’t you tell me you were sure you knew what was inside it?” piped up Professor Flitwick.

 

“D-did I? I don’t recall ”

 

“I certainly remember you saying you were sorry you hadn’t had a crack at the monster before Hagrid was arrested,” said Severus. “Didn’t you say that the whole affair had been bungled, and that you should have been given a free rein from the first?”

 

Lockhart stared around at his stony-faced colleagues. “I-- I really --never --you may have misunderstood ---”

 

“We’ll leave it to you, then, Gilderoy,” said Professor McGonagall. “Tonight will be an excellent time to do it. We’ll make sure everyone’s out of your way. You’ll be able to tackle the monster all by yourself. A free rein at last.”

 

Lockhart gazed desperately around him, but nobody came to the rescue. He didn’t look remotely handsome anymore. His lip was trembling, and in the absence of his usually toothy grin, he looked weak-chinned and feeble. “V-very well,” he said. “I’ll... I’ll be in my office, getting... getting ready.”

 

And he left the room.

 

“Right,” said Professor McGonagall, whose nostrils were flared, “that’s got him out from under our feet. The Heads of Houses should go and inform their students what has happened. Tell them the Hogwarts Express will take them home first thing tomorrow. Will the rest of you please make sure no students have been left outside their dormitories.” The teachers rose and left one by one.

 


	14. Chapter 14

“She knew something, that's why she was taken. It wasn't anything to do with Percy. She tried to tell us this morning!” Ronald said.

 

Harry didn't seem to have an answer, so Serena decided it was time to tell them the rest. “Alright, I've proved right this far, will you hear me out for the rest?”

 

They nodded and she stood from her crouched position in the cloaks. “That diary, it belonged to Voldemort. That's his real name, T. M. Riddle. The Baron told me so. When he pulled us into the diary, I could sense his magic, but it was more than that, more than I sensed on Quirrel, and more than I sense around Harry and me.”

 

“I don't know how, or why, but a part of Voldemort's very _soul_ is in that diary. He possessed Ginny, and made her do all of these things. Killing the roosters, attacking the students. She grew frustrated, and tried to get rid of the diary, but he was already a part of her. He led her into the chamber, with the diary. And I'd bet you anything that he can somehow come back from that piece of his soul.”

 

“You knew... that my sister was... possessed... by Voldemort, and didn't say anything??” Ronald asked.

 

“I tried. I told Hermione back in October, but she didn't believe me. And honestly, until today, do you really think you would have? I've done some research, and soul magic is tricky stuff. It'll take something strong, like basilisk venom, to destroy that diary. If we had just taken it away, either Ginny would have found it again, like she did, and this would have continued, or if by some miracle it was destroyed, there would still be a dormant monster lurking around Hogwarts. But we can save her. I really think we can.”

 

“How!?” they asked.

 

“Harry, don't ask me how I know, but we are going to find some form of Voldemort again when we get down there. Do like last year. Play dumb. You know nothing, except that Ginny is stuck in the chamber, and there is a basilisk. Aside from what he showed you in the journal, you are clueless.”

 

“And you?”

 

“Same as last year. I kiss ass and confuse him last minute.”

 

“What about me?” Ronald asked.

 

“Oh, you'll be babysitting Lockhart.”

 

“What?!”

 

“Surely they'll notice we are missing soon. He's our alibi. Now, come on!” She darted, running towards Lockhart's office, the boys hot on her heels. As they skidded into his office, she saw his pictures coming off the walls, his bags packing themselves as he struggled to make a hasty escape. “ _Finite incantatem!_ ” Serena spoke, and the spells stopped. Pictures crashed to the floor, robes stopped folding themselves, and their professor turned to face them, Serena's wand already trained on him as the boys looked around the room.

 

“Are you going somewhere?” Harry asked.

 

“Er... well... yes. Urgent call, Unavoidable, got to go!”

 

“What about my sister!?” Ron shouted.

 

“Well, as to that--- most unfortunate. No one regrets more than I!” He began packing manually, though Serena never dropped her wand.

 

“You're the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! You can't go now! Not with all the dark stuff going on here!”

 

 “Well I must say, when I took the job,” Lockhart muttered, now piling socks on top of his robes. “nothing in the job ---description didn’t expect --”

 

“You mean you’re running away ?” said Harry disbelievingly. “After all that stuff you did in your books?”

 

“Books can be misleading,” said Lockhart delicately.

 

“You wrote them!” Harry shouted.

 

“My dear boy,” said Lockhart, straightening up and frowning at Harry. “Do use your common sense. My books wouldn’t have sold half as well if people didn’t think I’d done all those things. No one wants to read about some ugly old Armenian warlock, even if he did save a village from werewolves. He’d look dreadful on the front cover. No dress sense at all. And the witch who banished the Bandon Banshee had a hairy chin. I mean, come on ”

 

“So you’ve just been taking credit for what a load of other people have done?” said Harry incredulously.

 

“Harry, Harry,” said Lockhart, shaking his head impatiently, “it’s not nearly as simple as that. There was work involved. I had to track these people down. Ask them exactly how they managed to do what they did. Then I had to put a Memory Charm on them so they wouldn’t remember doing it. If there’s one thing I pride myself on, it’s my Memory Charms. No, it’s been a lot of work, Harry. It’s not all book signings and publicity photos, you know. You want fame, you have to be prepared for a long hard slog.” He banged the lids of his trunks shut and locked them.

 

“Let’s see,” he said. “I think that’s everything. Yes. Only one thing left.” He pulled out his wand and turned to them. “Awfully sorry, kids, but I’ll have to put a Memory Charm on you now. Can’t have you blabbing my secrets all over the place. I’d never sell another book!” Harry reached for his wand just a moment too late. Lockhart had barely raised his, when Serena bellowed, _“Petrificus totalus!”_ Lockhart's limbs snapped together, just as Harry yelled his “ _Expelliarums!_ ” sending the mans wand flying at Ron, who chucked it out the nearby window.

 

“Shouldn’t have let Professor Snape teach us that one,” said Harry furiously, kicking Lockhart’s trunk aside. Lockhart was looking up at them, feeble once more. Serena stood her ground, wand trained on Lockhart while Harry approached, digging his wand into the mans chest.

 

“What d’you want me to do?” said Lockhart weakly. “I don’t know where the Chamber of Secrets is. There’s nothing I can do.”

 

“You’re in luck,” said Serena, dropping her full body bind and shoving Lockhart to his feet at wandpoint. “We think we know where it is. And what’s inside it. Let’s go.”

 

They marched Lockhart out of his office and down the nearest stairs, along the dark corridor where the messages shone on the wall, to the door of Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom. They sent Lockhart in first. Serena adjusted her wand, aiming it at the mans genitals, and was pleased to see that he was shaking. Moaning Myrtle was sitting on the tank of the end toilet.

 

“Oh, it’s you,” she said when she saw them. “What do you want this time?”

 

“To ask you how you died,” said Harry. Myrtle smiled at him, and looked as if he had never asked her something kinder.

 

“I'm sure Serena already told you, but I guess I could tell it again. Ooooh, it was dreadful,” she said with relish. “It happened right in here. I died in this very stall. I remember it so well. I’d hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. The door was locked, and I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in. They said something funny. A different language, I think it must have been. Anyway, what really got me was that it was a boy speaking. So I unlocked the door, to tell him to go and use his own toilet, and then ” Myrtle swelled importantly, her face shining. “I died.”

 

“How?” said Harry.

 

“No idea,” said Myrtle in hushed tones. “I just remember seeing a pair of great, big, yellow eyes. My whole body sort of seized up, and then I was floating away. . . .” She looked dreamily at Harry. “And then I came back again. I was determined to haunt Olive Hornby, you see. Oh, she was sorry she’d ever laughed at my glasses.”

 

“Where exactly did you see the eyes?” said Harry.

 

“Somewhere there,” said Myrtle, pointing vaguely toward the sink in front of her toilet. Harry and Ron hurried over to it while Serena motioned for Lockhart to move forward. He obeyed, inching forwards until she dug her wand into his back. He decided to move a bit more hastily then. From here, it looked like an ordinary sink. They examined every inch of it, inside and out, including the pipes below. Then, she saw it. “Harry, look at the side. It's marked.”

 

“It's a snake.”

 

“That tap’s never worked,” said Myrtle brightly as he tried to turn it.

 

“Harry,” said Ron. “Say something. Something in Parseltongue.”

 

“But.... ” Harry thought hard.

 

“Can't speak it unless there's a snake in front of you still?” She asked, and Harry nodded. “Don't worry, I've been practicing.”

 

“Open up,” she hissed. At once the tap glowed with a brilliant white light and began to spin. Next second, the sink began to move; the sink, in fact, sank, right out of sight, leaving a large pipe exposed, a pipe wide enough for a man to slide into. Ron gasped at the now gaping hole in the ground.

 

She watched as Harry looked up in determination. “I’m going down there,” he said.

 

“Me too,” said Ron.

 

There was a pause. “Well, you hardly seem to need me,” said Lockhart, with a shadow of his old smile. “I’ll just... ” He edged away, trying to leave, but Serena trained her wand at his head.

 

“I don't think so,” Harry said, his voice hard with anger.

 

“You can go first,” Ron snarled.

 

White-faced and wandless, Lockhart approached the opening. “What good will that do?” He asked.

 

Serena smirked. “You can test the landing.” She jabbed him in the back with her wand. Lockhart slid his legs into the pipe.

 

“I really don’t think ” he started to say, but Ron gave him a push, and he slid out of sight.

 

Harry went next.. He lowered himself slowly into the pipe, then let go. Seconds later Ron followed suite. Serena turned to Myrtle.

 

“Myrtle, if we aren't back in one hour, send the Baron after us, and fetch McGonagall.”

 

The ghost girl shrugged. “I suppose. Don't die down there. I'm not sharing my toilet. Not with you, anyway. Maybe Harry....”

 

On that note, Serena lowered herself into the pipe, letting go. She had to admit, under different circumstances, it would be quite fun, like a giant slide. Other pipes branched off of the one she was in, though none of them were nearly as large. She slid down at a steep angle, past the dungeons, and likely below the lake before the pipe evened out and she slid out next to her brother and Ronald.

 

“We must be miles under the school,” said Harry, his voice echoing in the black tunnel.

 

“Under the lake, probably,” said Ron, squinting around at the dark, slimy walls. They all turned to stare into the darkness ahead.

 

“Lumos Maxima!” Harry muttered to his wand and it lit again. “C’mon,” he said to the others, and off they went, their footsteps slapping loudly on the wet floor. The tunnel was so dark that they could only see a little distance ahead. Their shadows on the wet walls looked monstrous in the wand light.

 

“Remember,” Harry said quietly as they walked cautiously forward, “any sign of movement, close your eyes right away. . . .”

 

But the tunnel was quiet as the grave, and the first unexpected sound they heard was a loud crunch as Ron stepped on what turned out to be a rat’s skull. Harry lowered his wand to look at the floor and saw that it was littered with small animal bones. Serena shivered, casting the caloris charm first on herself, then on Ron and Harry before Ron's voice broke the quiet.

 

“Guys, there’s something up there ” said Ron hoarsely, grabbing Harry’s shoulder. They froze, watching. Ahead of them was a long, curving outline.

 

Harry bravely stepped forward. “Maybe it’s asleep,” he breathed, glancing back at the other two. Lockhart’s hands were pressed over his eyes. Harry turned back towards it, and Serena stepped forward beside him.

 

“I don't think that's it. It's too.. limp for a snake.” Serena said. The light slid over a gigantic snake skin, of a vivid, poisonous green, lying curled and empty across the tunnel floor. The creature that had shed it must have been twenty feet long at least.

 

“Blimey,” said Ron weakly. There was a sudden movement behind them. Gilderoy Lockhart’s knees had given way. “Get up,” said Ron sharply, pointing his wand at Lockhart. Lockhart got to his feet then he dived at Ron, knocking him to the ground. Harry jumped forward, but too late Lockhart was straightening up, panting, Ron’s broken wand in his hand and a gleaming smile back on his face.

 

“The adventure ends here, kids!” he said. “I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school, tell them I was too late to save the girl, and that you three tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body--- say good-bye to your memories!” He raised Ron’s Spellotaped wand high over his head and yelled, “Obliviate!”

 

The wand exploded with the force of a small bomb. Serena grabbed Harry's arm, pulling him backwards as they ran. Next moment, they were standing by themselves, gazing at a solid wall of broken rock.

 

“Ron!” Harry shouted. “Are you okay? Ron!”

 

“I’m here!” came Ron’s muffled voice from behind the rockfall. “I’m okay ---- this git’s not, though he got blasted by the wand.” There was a dull thud and a loud “ow!” It sounded as though Ron had just kicked Lockhart in the shins.

 

“What now?” Ron’s voice said, sounding desperate.

 

“We can’t get through it’ll take ages. . . .” They looked up at the ceiling. Huge cracks had formed, and Serena considered it lucky that the place wasn't filling with lake water.

 

“We go on. I told you, Ron is here to babysit Lockhart, though I didn't see it happening quite like this. That was a memory charm he cast. Ronald, does he have his memory?”

 

They heard a few steps and a shuffling sound. “Hey, Lockhart!”

 

“Hello there, dear boy. Who are you?? And... who am I?”

 

“I don't think so!” Ron shouted. Serena snorted.

 

“Serves the bastard right. Look, I told Myrtle to send help if we aren't back in an hour. The Baron will arrive first, if he can get down here. Just send him our way. We'll be back as soon as we can be.”

 

“Right. Be safe, you two! I'll try and shift some of this rock.”

 

“See you in a bit!” Harry called. Serena had already turned away, marching onward past the shed skin. She had her wand in her hand, and her arms wrapped around herself. She had been waiting for this all year. Today, she would have her answers. But it felt very bitter sweet. Ahead of her a girl lay dying, behind her another already dead, and Merlin only knew if they would escape or not. To his credit, Harry didn't speak as they continued.

 

The tunnel twisted and turned, and she had a feeling that Harry felt just like she did. She wanted the tunnel to end, yet dreaded what they would find when it did. Soon enough, they were faced with a large door. Several snakes were intertwined on it, emeralds set for eyes that looked strangely alive. She looked at Harry and raised an eyebrow.

 

He cleared his throat. “Open,” he hissed, and she smiled slightly, watching the serpents move around the door until it slid open. Bracing themselves, they each drew in a deep breath before stepping inside.

 


	15. Chapter 15

The chamber they entered now was long and dimly lit. Stone pillars rose all around, carved with snakes and serpents of all sizes. Serena gazed around, a sense of awe filling her. She didn't dare let her eyes linger too long, for fear of missing something important, something that could help them. The ceiling couldn't be seen in the dim lighting, and she wondered just how far they were below the Castle. Her mind wandered, wondering if the other founders had hidden places such as this.

 

As they walked, Harry pulled out his wand. Serena's had never left her grasp. They continued on, and Serena noticed that the passageway seemed to be getting wetter and wetter. When the passed the last set of pillars, they found themselves standing before a large open chamber with a carved statue of Salazar Slytherin before them. While Harry craned his head backwards, staring at the figure of the founder, Serena continued toward the black-clad figure at it's feet.

 

Ginny Weasley lay on her back, face staring blankly at the ceiling. Serena felt that magic in the air, Voldemort's magic, and didn't dare lean down to check on the girl. The hair on the back of her neck stood up, and she was thankful that her hair was down, resembling a proper pureblood for the day. Harry slid to her side, immediately crouching down to check on Ginny, trying to shake the girl awake. He dropped his wand at her side.

 

Serena flinched, bending down to take it when another figure drew up beside them. A tall boy with jet black hair was approaching them. Tom Riddle strode forward on silent feet, scooping up Harry's wand while he was distracted. “She won't wake,” he said, and Harry turned violently. Serena held her self as a proper Slytherin would, as Narcissa had taught her.

 

“T - Tom-- _Tom Riddle?”_ Harry said. Tom nodded and Serena rolled her eyes.

 

“Obviously. I wasn't the only one who saw him in the diary.”

 

Tom smirked, but Harry ignored her. “What d'you mean, she won't wake? She's not--- she's not--?”

 

“She's still alive,” Tom said, very matter-of-factly. “But only just.”

 

Harry stared with a perfect incredulous impression on his face. Serena wasn't sure if he was actually a good actor, or if he simply hadn't believed her. “Are you a ghost?” He asked, his voice uncertain.

 

“A memory, preserved in a diary for fifty years.” He pointed at the open diary at the feet of the statue.

 

“You've got to help me, Tom! We've got to get her out of here. There's a Basilisk, I don't know where it is, but it could be along any moment, Please, Help me—“ Finally Harry reached for his wand, and Serena saw the moment that he realized his mistake. “Did you see----” He cut off, face shocked when he saw Tom holding his wand. Harry had made this much harder on both of them. He tried to reach for it, but Riddle didn't hand it back.

 

Serena was cursing her brother with everything she could think of mentally. Outwardly she looked bored. “Smooth,” she said.

 

Tom smirked again. “Surely your sister would help you?”

 

“We don't exactly see eye to eye,” Harry said with a grimace.

 

“Then why is she here?”

 

“To find the secret's of Salazar, of course. I figured Harry here would make an excellent distraction for the Basilisk.”

 

Harry looked at them both in horror. “Look, we've got to go! If the basilisk comes,”

 

“It won't come until it is called,” Tom said, looking amused but calm.

 

“What d'you mean? Look, give me back my wand! I might need it----”

 

Tom smiled broadly. “You won't be needing it.”

 

“What do you mean, I won't be---”

 

“I've waited a long time for this, for my next encounter with the Potter Twins. For the chance to see you, to speak to you.”

 

“Look,” Serena could see that Harry was rapidly loosing his patience. “I don't think you get it! We are in the Chamber of Secrets. We can talk later!” She opted to let them talk, drawing as little of Riddles attention as possible since he seemed intent on talking and stalling time anyway.

 

“We're going to talk now,” Riddle said forcefully, still smiling as he put Harry's wand in his pocket.

 

Harry seemed to realize something strange was going on, and Serena truly hoped he wasn't only just catching on. “How did Ginny get like this?”

 

“Well, that’s an interesting question,” said Riddle pleasantly. “And quite a long story. I suppose the real reason Ginny Weasley’s like this is because she opened her heart and spilled all her secrets to an invisible stranger.”

 

“What are you talking about?” said Harry.

 

“The diary,” said Riddle. “My diary. Little Ginny’s been writing in it for months and months, telling me all her pitiful worries and woes how her brothers tease her, how she had to come to school with secondhand robes and books, how” Riddle’s eyes glinted “how she didn’t think famous, good, great Harry Potter would ever like her. . . .”

 

All the time he spoke, Riddle’s eyes never left Harry’s face. There was an almost hungry look in them.

 

“It’s very boring, having to listen to the silly little troubles of an eleven-year-old girl,” he went on. “But I was patient. I wrote back. I was sympathetic, I was kind. Ginny simply loved me. No one’s ever understood me like you, Tom. . . . I’m so glad I’ve got this diary to confide in. . . . It’s like having a friend I can carry around in my pocket. . . .” Riddle laughed, a high, cold laugh that didn’t suit him. It made the hairs stand up on the back of Serena's neck, but she merely sneered at her brother.

 

“If I say it myself, Harry, I’ve always been able to charm the people I needed. So Ginny poured out her soul to me, and her soul happened to be exactly what I wanted. . . . I grew stronger and stronger on a diet of her deepest fears, her darkest secrets. I grew powerful, far more powerful than little Miss Weasley. Powerful enough to start feeding Miss Weasley a few of my secrets, to start pouring a little of my soul back into her . . .”

 

“What d’you mean?” said Harry.

 

“Haven’t you guessed yet, Harry Potter?” said Riddle softly. “Ginny Weasley opened the Chamber of Secrets. She strangled the school roosters and daubed threatening messages on the walls. She set the serpent of Slytherin on four Mudbloods, and the Squib’s cat.”

 

“No,” Harry whispered.

 

“Yes,” said Riddle calmly. “Of course, she didn’t know what she was doing at first. It was very amusing. I wish you could have seen her new diary entries . . . far more interesting, they became. . . . Dear Tom, ” he recited, watching Harry’s horrified face, “I think I’m losing my memory. There are rooster feathers all over my robes and I don’t know how they got there. Dear Tom, I can’t remember what I did on the night of Halloween, but a cat was attacked and I’ve got paint all down my front. Dear Tom, Percy keeps telling me I’m pale and I’m not myself. I think he suspects me. . . . There was another attack today and I don’t know where I was. Tom, what am I going to do? I think I’m going mad. . . . I think I’m the one attacking everyone, Tom!” Riddle's voice grew increasingly hysterical as he mocked Ginny. Harry’s fists were clenched, the nails digging deep into his palms. Serena watched the insane memory with rapt attention, though inwardly she felt awful for Ginny.

 

“It took a very long time for stupid little Ginny to stop trusting her diary,” said Riddle. “But she finally became suspicious and tried to dispose of it. And that’s where you two came in. You found it, and I couldn’t have been more delighted. Of all the people who could have picked it up, it was you, the very people I was most anxious to meet. . . .”

 

“And why did you want to meet us?” said Harry.

 

“Well, you see, Ginny told me all about you, Harry,” said Riddle. “Your whole fascinating history.” His eyes roved over the lightning scar on Harry’s forehead, and their expression grew hungrier. “I knew I must find out more about you, talk to you, meet you if I could. So I decided to show you my famous capture of that great oaf, Hagrid, to gain your trust ”

 

“Hagrid’s my friend,” said Harry, his voice now shaking. “And you framed him, didn’t you? I thought you made a mistake, but--- ”

 

Riddle laughed his high laugh again. “It was my word against Hagrid’s, Harry. Well, you can imagine how it looked to old Armando Dippet. On the one hand, Tom Riddle, poor but brilliant, parentless but so brave, school prefect, model student . . . on the other hand, big, blundering Hagrid, in trouble every other week, trying to raise werewolf cubs under his bed, sneaking off to the Forbidden Forest to wrestle trolls . . . but I admit, even I was surprised how well the plan worked. I thought someone must realize that Hagrid couldn’t possibly be the Heir of Slytherin. It had taken me five whole years to find out everything I could about the Chamber of Secrets and discover the secret entrance . . . as though Hagrid had the brains, or the power!”

 

“Only the Transfiguration teacher, Dumbledore, seemed to think Hagrid was innocent. He persuaded Dippet to keep Hagrid and train him as gamekeeper. Yes, I think Dumbledore might have guessed. . . . Dumbledore never seemed to like me as much as the other teachers did. . . .”

 

“I bet Dumbledore saw right through you,” said Harry, his teeth gritted.

 

“Well, he certainly kept an annoyingly close watch on me after Hagrid was expelled,” said Riddle carelessly. “I knew it wouldn’t be safe to open the Chamber again while I was still at school. But I wasn’t going to waste those long years I’d spent searching for it. I decided to leave behind a diary, preserving my sixteen-year-old self in its pages, so that one day, with luck, I would be able to lead another in my footsteps, and finish Salazar Slytherin’s noble work.”

 

“Well, you haven’t finished it,” said Harry triumphantly. “No one’s died this time, not even the cat. In a few hours the Mandrake Draught will be ready and everyone who was Petrified will be all right again ”

 

“Haven’t I already told you,” said Riddle quietly, “that killing Mudbloods doesn’t matter to me anymore? For many months now, my new target has been you.” Harry stared at him.

 

“Imagine how angry I was when the next time my diary was opened, it was Ginny who was writing to me, not you. She saw you with the diary, you see, and panicked. What if you found out how to work it, and I repeated all her secrets to you? What if, even worse, I told you who’d been strangling roosters? So the foolish little brat waited until your dormitory was deserted and stole it back. But I knew what I must do. It was clear to me that you were on the trail of Slytherin’s heir. From everything Ginny had told me about you, I knew you would go to any lengths to solve the mystery particularly if one of your best friends was attacked. And Ginny had told me the whole school was buzzing because you could speak Parseltongue. . . .”

 

“So I made Ginny write her own farewell on the wall and come down here to wait. She struggled and cried and became very boring. But there isn’t much life left in her. . . . She put too much into the diary, into me. Enough to let me leave its pages at last. . . . I have been waiting for you to appear since we arrived here. I knew you’d come. I have many questions for you, Harry Potter.”

 

“Like what?” Harry spat, fists still clenched.

 

“Well,” said Riddle, smiling pleasantly, “how is it that you, a skinny boy with no extraordinary magical talent managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort’s powers were destroyed?”

 

There was an odd red gleam in his hungry eyes now. “Why do you care how I escaped?” said Harry slowly. Serena applauded his acting skills. “Voldemort was after your time. . . .”

 

“Voldemort,” said Riddle softly, “is my past, present, and future, Harry Potter. . . .”

 

He pulled Harry’s wand from his pocket and began to trace it through the air, writing three shimmering words: TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE Then he waved the wand once, and the letters of his name rearranged themselves: I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

 

“You see?” he whispered. “It was a name I was already using at Hogwarts, to my most intimate friends only, of course. You think I was going to use my filthy Muggle father’s name forever? I, in whose veins runs the blood of Salazar Slytherin himself, through my mother’s side? I, keep the name of a foul, common Muggle, who abandoned me even before I was born, just because he found out his wife was a witch? No, Harry I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I had become the greatest sorcerer in the world!”

 

Harry stared numbly at Riddle, at the orphaned boy who had grown up to murder their parents, and so many others. . . . Serena was staring at Tom in false fascination. Finally, Harry spoke “You’re not,” he said, his quiet voice full of hatred.

 

“Not what?” snapped Riddle.

 

“Not the greatest sorcerer in the world,” said Harry, breathing fast. “Sorry to disappoint you and all that, but the greatest wizard in the world is Albus Dumbledore. Everyone says so. Even when you were strong, you didn’t dare try and take over at Hogwarts. Dumbledore saw through you when you were at school and he still frightens you now, wherever you’re hiding these days ”

 

The smile had gone from Riddle’s face, to be replaced by a very ugly look. “Dumbledore’s been driven out of this castle by the mere _memory_ of me!” he hissed.

 

“He’s not as gone as you might think!” Harry retorted. Serena could see that he had run out of things to say, and was trying to stall for time when they all froze. Music was coming from somewhere.

 

Riddle whirled around to stare down the empty Chamber. The music was growing louder. It was eerie, spine-tingling, unearthly; it lifted the hair on Serena's head and made her heart feel as though it was swelling to twice its normal size. Then, as the music reached such a pitch that she felt it vibrating inside her ribs, flames erupted at the top of the nearest pillar.

 

A crimson bird the size of a swan had appeared, piping its weird music to the vaulted ceiling. It had a glittering golden tail as long as a peacock’s and gleaming golden talons, which were gripping a ragged bundle. A second later, the bird was flying straight at Harry. It dropped the ragged thing it was carrying at his feet, then landed heavily on his shoulder. As it folded its great wings, Harry looked up at it. Serena marvelled at the bird. She had only seen a phoenix in drawing, and now, one sat before her, perched on her brothers shoulder. The bird stopped singing.

 

“That’s a phoenix. . . .” said Riddle, staring shrewdly back at it.

 

“Fawkes?” Harry breathed.

 

“And that-- ” said Riddle, now eyeing the ragged thing that Fawkes had dropped, “that’s the old school Sorting Hat.”

 

So it was. Patched, frayed, and dirty, the hat lay motionless at Harry’s feet. Riddle began to laugh again. He laughed so hard that the dark Chamber rang with it, as though ten Riddles were laughing at once. Serena joined in, because honestly, the entire situation looked bleak. How were they to face a basilisk with that?

 

“This is what Dumbledore sends his defender! A songbird and an old hat! Do you feel brave, Harry Potter? Do you feel safe now?”

 

Harry didn’t answer. He simply waited for Riddle to stop laughing, but Serena saw a determination building in his eyes.

 

“To business, Harry,” said Riddle, still smiling broadly. “Twice in your past, in my future we have met. And twice I failed to kill you. How did you survive? Tell me everything. The longer you talk,” he added softly, “the longer you stay alive.”

 

Serena watched quietly. She dared a glance at Ginny, who seemed to be growing weaker. She studied Tom for a moment. His outline was becoming bolder, stronger, and she hoped that Harry would notice and realize that it was no longer time to talk.

 

“No one knows why you lost your powers when you attacked me,” said Harry abruptly. “I don’t know myself. But I know why you couldn’t kill me. Because my mother died to save me. My common muggleborn mother,” he added, shaking with suppressed rage. “She stopped you killing me. And I’ve seen the real you, I saw you last year. You’re a wreck. You’re barely alive. That’s where all your power got you. You’re in hiding. You’re ugly, you’re foul.”

 

Riddle’s face contorted. Then he forced it into an awful smile. “So. Your mother died to save you. Yes, that’s a powerful counter-charm. I can see now . . . there is nothing special about you, after all. I wondered, you see. Because there are strange likenesses between the three of us here. Even you must have noticed. All three of us, half-bloods, orphans, raised by Muggles. Probably the only three Parselmouths to come to Hogwarts since the great Slytherin himself. We even look something alike. . . . But after all, it was merely a lucky chance that saved you from me. That’s all I wanted to know.”

 

Harry stood, tense, waiting for Riddle to raise his wand. But Riddle’s twisted smile was widening again. “Now, Harry, I’m going to teach you a little lesson. Let’s match the powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against famous Harry Potter, and the best weapons Dumbledore can give him. . . .”

 

Tom walked away from them, and Serena stood off to the side. Harry straightened up a bit as Tom walked to the base of the statue and began to hiss towards it's head. Serena understood him perfectly.

 

“ _Speak to me, Slytherin, Greatest of the Hogwarts Four.”_

 

The stone face of Salazar Slytherin was moving, stretching open wide. And deep within it's depths, something was stirring. Serena looked away just as Harry backed into the wall. She heard him shout, and heard wings flapping as Fawkes took flight. Riddle hissed his command, to kill Harry, and Harry wisely turned and ran. That is, until he tripped over a large chunk of rock. Serena watched, now that the basilisk was safely past her as it lunged, stopping in midair as Fawkes' talons drove into it's eyes. The enormous green serpent had blood pooling down it's face. Eye's punctured, the blind basilisk struck out at the bird, which flew out of it's reach. Riddle was screaming in parseltongue.

 

“NO! LEAVE THE BIRD! LEAVE THE BIRD! THE BOY IS BEHIND YOU!! YOU CAN STILL SMELL HIM!!! KILL HIM!!! LEAVE ME THE GIRL!!”

 

Serena hoped it could distinguish between their scents, and watched Harry scoop up the sorting hat and dart into a side chamber, the basilisk followed a moment later. She heard him darting through passageways and shook her head, hoping he could be daring enough to outwit the creature. She turned back to Riddle, and approached him slowly.

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

“I assume you wish to speak to me privately, considering you've sicced a Basilisk on my brother?”

 

He gave her a bizarre smile. It looked almost... Fond. “Yes, but you knew that from the beginning, didn't you? You could sense me in the book?”

 

She nodded. Obviously the book had been able to sense those with her, so it didn't surprise her that it had sensed her all the way back at Flourish and Blotts, when she first recognized it. “I wasn't sure what type of magic it was, but when you showed us your memory, I realized it was Soul magic. How did you manage to sever your soul?”

 

“Surely you searched for an answer?”

 

“Second year's can't access the restricted section. I had no way to get a note signed, and either way, I believe Dumbledore has purposely hidden all texts pertaining to high level soul magic.”

 

The man nodded. “Murder is a powerful thing. Few can commit such an act and remain sane. Yet, those who can can chose to split their soul. Though, in retrospect, perhaps that is the true insanity. But now is not the time for me to get philosophical. Who knows how long we have until the Basilisk returns, and professors arrive, seeking you and your brother. No, that is not why I wished to speak with you.”

 

“Serena, when I first sensed your presence, I could feel my magic on you. It's on Harry, too, but that is likely a result of the killing curse. Yours is different, though. On you, I sensed a spell that I researched in my fourth year. It was a very vague spell, but it seems I decided to cast it on you, and I can only think of one reason why.”

 

“I would reason to guess that my past... future... whatever perspective you wanna take on it, self, cast it on you the night he killed your parents. And I think I know why.”

 

“I know you cast something. I can sense it, but not what,” she said.

 

“The only conclusion I can come to is that myself at that time suspected that something would go wrong. He had reason to believe that he would be beaten that night, and that Harry would live on. And he knew that you would forever live in your brothers shadow, another unwanted orphan. He saw similarities between you two if that was the case, and decided to do what he could. He cast a spell on you that would allow you to perceive things that others can't. The effects that I read about were vague, but it seems that you can perceive the magic in others, if not more. He cast a spell on you so that you would not fall to the way side. He cast a spell on you so that you would grow up to be his greatest weapon, he greatest ally.”

 

“So... what spell is this?” She was thankful that her voice didn't shake.

 

“It is known as the Enlightenment charm. Most dare not use it, as on adults the effects are disastrous. An adult's mind is already limited by their perception. Though speculation believed that the charm would be successful on a young mind, no one had dared to try it on a child. Until you.”

 

Serena nodded. She felt several emotions rush through her but shoved them down, internalizing them for the time. She couldn't loose her head here. “That makes sense. Do you really have to kill Ginny, though? She was a rather nice girl until you came along. If you intend to kill Harry, anyway, why don't we let her go? The death of the Boy-who-lived ought to be enough to clear out the school.”

 

“She's not a bad girl, and I assure you, it's nothing personal. But if I cut off my tie to her and allow her to live, I will once again be trapped in the diary.”

 

“What is it called? The object that you store your soul in?”

 

He studied her for a moment, before smiling. “It is known as a Horcrux. I hear Myrtle Warren still haunts the bathroom. It's a shame, she was always a dreadful girl. Her death created this one.” He pointed to the diary. Serena knew her guesses had been correct, and couldn't help but feel resentment against Tom for that. He was the reason she was different, an outcast. It was his fault that she couldn't have a normal life. She kept her anger behind a blank face. Harry's footsteps began to sound again. He seemed to have lost the Basilisk, and dropped to the floor by Ginny, hat still in hand.

 

She returned her attention to Tom. She wanted to keep him talking. “So, if you made me this way, does that mean you wish for me to join you? Would I serve at your side, or beneath your feet?” She forced an eagerness she didn't feel to hide the disgust in her voice.

 

“You would learn as my mentee, until you are ready to serve at my side, as an equal. As an unbiased party to help me rule the new regime.”

 

She nodded. “And when will you deem me ready?”

 

“When you can stand your ground against me. Would you like a demonstration?”

 

She remembered Narcissa's words earlier this term. _He kept his followers in line with nothing short of torture._ The words echoed through her head as she bravely lifted her chin, swallowing her fear. This was for her own safety, for Harry and Ginny's safety. This was self preservation. “Test me.”

 

He smiled and pulled Harry's wand out, pointing at her dramatically just as the basilisk slithered back into the room. Harry stood swiftly, and she heard something fall before his feet just as the spell hit her. “Crucio!” Tom shouted.

 

Serena dropped to the floor in pain. Her body writhed in agony, but she bit her tongue, refusing to let him hear her scream. She squeaked pitifully as the spell cut off, and Tom's attention was turned to the Basilisk. “Kill him!!!” he hissed. She opened her eyes to see Harry swinging a sword at the snake. She scurried to her feet, despite her aching limbs. Tom turned to her, smiling a mad smile. “That was good, for your first exposure. Better than most.”

 

Harry was now hissing at the basilisk, and Tom only laughed, a mad, horrid, cold thing. “It only listens to me.”

 

Serena had a flash of genius. “I wonder if it would respond to me. Since you have given me my abilities on purpose, unlike Harry. Surely you would be curious, no?” Her eyes flashed, and so did Tom's.

 

“You may try, but I doubt you will be successful.”

 

She watched for a moment, waiting, and timing her words. Just as the basilisk struck out at Harry, she forced as much magic as she could sense into her words. She felt the limits of her magic, of her mind, expand to encompass the entire room. “Freeze,” she hissed.

 

Instantly, the beast froze, and to her luck, Harry didn't. Obviously running on adrenaline, his sword continued it's upward plunge. How he managed to impale his tiny arm on one of the fangs, Serena would never know, but the sword struck true, going through the roof of the basilisks mouth, through the things brain, and out an already punctured eye.

 

Harry's eyes grew wide as he withdrew the sword, doubling over with pain. He dropped the the ground, the sword lying at his side as he crawled his way over to Ginny. Serena hoped she could reverse the effects of the venom, but doubted it. Tom was still looking at the snake in shock. Finally, he turned to her, then back to the dead snake.

 

“It shouldn't have listened to you.”

 

“I didn't mean to kill it! I'm so sorry Tom!!” Play innocent, and play it well, she thought. “I just wanted to make sure I got the wording right! I haven't spoken Parseltongue often. What exactly did I say?”

 

“You told it to freeze. What did you mean to say?”

 

Merlin, the man was gullible. She looked at the dead snake in shock, covering her mouth. “I meant to tell it to stop, like to stop attacking and withdraw!! Not to freeze! To freeze would have been murder!!”

 

The man snorted. “Obviously. I guess I'll just have to raise another one. You'll pay for that later, Serena.” He withdrew Harry's wand, pointing it at him. Serena knew what would come next, and was pleased to see Harry gripping the basilisk fang, obviously remembering what she said in the staffroom.

 

“Amazing how quickly the venom infiltrates the body. I expect you'll be dead in minutes. I'm going to sit here, and watch you die, Potter. Take your time, I'm in no hurry.”

 

Ignoring her aching limbs, Serena skirted to the left until she stood directly behind the diary. Without a word, she kicked it so that it slid to a stop in front of Harry. She had told him enough, she hoped, that he would understand. Or he had figured out enough, that he would understand her intent.

 

Their eyes met for the briefest of moment before Riddle turned to her. “What are you playing at?”

 

She smirked, a devious, evil smirk. A smirk the likes of which had never crossed her face before she snarled. “I will never, ever, serve you Tom. I will fight against you until my dying breath.”

 

His eyes bulged with realization just as Harry brought the fang down, stabbing the center of the book. She watched, once again transfixed with horror and fascination. It was just like Quirrell, only Riddle didn't burn. He melted, as if light was eating away at his very core. The man screamed, shrieked really, and she wouldn't be surprised if Ron could hear it at the start of the Chamber. Ink spurted from the diary, pouring over the stone floor. Harry stabbed the book again, and the man before them seemed to fracture. He closed it, bringing the fang down heavily on the cover, and before them, Tom Riddle shattered into a million lights. She rushed to Harry's side just as Ginny sat bolt upright.

 

The girl immediately burst into tears. “It was me! Harry--- Oh Harry- I tried to tell you at breakfast-- but Percy--- and.. I didn't mean too--”

 

“We know, Ginny.” Harry's voice was faint and quiet. Serena quickly rolled up his sleeves, dropping to his side to examine the wound. She pointed her wand at the wound and focused with her newfound extensive magic, imagining the venom that would be spreading through his veins. She began to pull, drawing out the pitch black venom from Harry's arm, stopping when she began to see red blood instead. It formed a small blob of pitch black liquid. Fawkes landed on Harry's knee, dripping tears over the wound. She watched as they sank into his skin, healing the tissues that the venom had burned through until Harry's arm was whole again. Serena quickly summoned a vial, putting the venom into it and corking it before she gasped. Letting go of the magic, she laid back with a sigh, out of breath. Her body still ached from the cruciatus, and her mind spun with new information.

 

“Oh, Merlin,” she groaned.

 

“How did... how did you do that?” Harry asked. Ginny was watching with wide, shocked eyes.

 

Serena shook her head, standing slowly. “Later. We need to get out of here, before they think we are all dead.” She allowed Ginny to pull her to her feet, and thet leaned against each other as they left the chamber. Silent tears poured down the other girls cheeks. “We know, Ginny. We know it wasn't your fault. I'm sorry we couldn't do more to help you.”

 

Ginny shook her head. “You were right from the very start. I never should have written in that thing when it started writing back. Merlin, Mum's going to kill me.”

 

“I think she'll just be happy that you are alive,” Harry muttered. He was dragging the sword behind him with the hat stuffed into a pocket.

 

Serena nodded. “I'd bet your oldest brother, the prefect- Already sent off a letter to your parents about the kidnapping.”

 

Ginny shook her head as they walked back through the chamber. “What about all those people? I don't remember much... it's all blurry.”

 

“The restorative draught is being administered tonight or tomorrow, if all goes well.” They had reached the spot where the walls caved in, and saw Ron struggling to move the rock out of the way. They could just see him through a small hole.

 

“Stand back, Ronald!” Serena shouted, and heard his feet move. She focused on the rocks, moving a few key ones until the pile toppled over. She relaxed, breathing hard as the others stared at her in shock. “You saw nothing, do you understand me? I don't want this getting out to the whole school.” They nodded, and Ginny ran forward, hugging her brother. Serena inspected the pipe.

 

“How do we get back up?”

 

Fawkes gave a cry, and lifted up Gilderoy Lockhart, who was blubbering on about the bird. She sent Ginny too him. “Hold onto him, and don't let go. You!” she barked at Lockhart. “It's like a ride. Don't let go of Ginny, there!”

 

“Okay!” He shouted with a smile. Ginny grasped his hand as Fawkes flew them up and out. Serena waited, looking around some more before growing frustrated of waiting. Surely Salazar made a way out of this place.

 

“ _I need stairs!”_ she hissed. The tunnel before them quickly turned into a long set of stairs. She smiled as Ron stared in shock, and began to march up them. They were about halfway up when Fawkes returned, flying them the rest of the way up, as they didn't weigh nearly as much as a fully grown man.

 

They landed, their feet hitting the cobblestones as the passageway sealed once more. Myrtle squealed at the sight of them. “Fifty nine minutes, before those two arrived. I was just about to find the professors!”

 

Serena smiled. “That won't be necessary. Your killer is dead, by the way.”

 

“I wish I could have seen it. The pipes don't let the ghosts go all the way down, for some reason.”

 

“Probably Salazar's enchantments so it wouldn't be found.”

 

As Ginny grew teary eyed again, they followed Fawkes down the corridor. Serena wrapped her arm around the girl, who was now weeping on her shoulder, and ignored her own pain as they walked. The phoenix led them to Professor McGonagall's office. The door swung open, and the commotion made Serena's head hurt. Fawkes flew to his master, landing on his shoulder. Dumbledore had returned, and tried to pry into her mind. She repelled him as a woman shouted for Ginny.

 

Serena released the girl to the woman who was presumably her mother. Ginny ran, embracing her parents. McGonagall looked as if she was about to faint, taking deep, gasping breaths. Severus stood back, observing them from the shadows. Then, Mrs. Weasley released her daughter, pulling Harry and Ronald into a hug. Serena shrunk away, moving to stand with Severus in the corner of the room.

 

“You saved her! You saved her! _How_ did you do it?” the woman asked.

 

“I think we'd all like to know that,” the head of Gryffindor said weakly.

 

Serena sent a wary glance at Harry, and he immediately began to explain. For the next half hour, he told their tale, only interrupted by McGonagall once to comment on how many rules they had broken. She felt Dumbledore's hand's prying at her and grew annoyed, sending them away once again. When they got to the diary, Serena took over.

 

“He used a complex soul magic to preserve himself in the diary. I sensed it when I found it with Harry, in Myrtle's bathroom.”

 

“How do you know that, my dear?” Dumbledore asked, again trying to probe her mind. Already tired and irritated, Serena grew angry, slamming her hands down on the desk. The room gasped as she glared at the man.

 

“Perhaps, if you had just asked me, like a normal person, instead of attempting to pry into my mind from the very day I set foot in this castle, I would have told you. However, since you insist on trying to break into my mind, I don't believe I owe you that _courtesy.”_

 

McGonagall gasped, and Severus stiffened. It was Mrs. Weasley that spoke. “You aren't implying that the Headmaster of Hogwarts has been trying to use legillimency against you without your permission? It's illegal!”

 

“That's exactly what I'm implying. Because it has happened three times since I entered this room, and countless others since last year.” When nobody had a thing to say, she turned back to the headmaster. “You have clearly already dug into their minds enough to know what's going on. I will leave my memories with Severus, and then I will be escorting Ginny to the Hospital wing, where Madam Pomphrey can give her the sleeping draught she surely needs to recover from such an event.” She motioned with her head to the others, who stared at her. She turned to Severus, nodding her head, and letting his mind entered hers to give him the edited version that Dumbledore would see. She snarled at Dumbledore, repelling him again when he tried to forcibly enter her mind. She was aware of McGonagall scolding him, and when Serena finally looked away from Severus, she glared at the Headmaster.

 

“You're lucky I don't sue you. Because I promise you, I would win. Try it again and you'll find yourself out of Hogwarts so fast you won't know what hit you.” The man opened his mouth to speak, and she cut him of. “And no, my _dear_ Headmaster. That is not a threat. That, my _good_ man, is a promise.” She lifted her chin and walked over to Ginny, extending her hand lightly. The other girl took it immediately and left her parents behind, following Serena to the staircase.

 

They turned, swiftly exiting the office. When they stood just before the hospital wing, Ginny stopped her.

 

“I thought I felt something in my mind again.... like he was still controlling me, until you said something. It must have been Dumbledore. How do I keep him out?”

 

Serena thought about it, and the magic that she now knew she could access. “Ginny, I'm going to try something, and what it should do is help you to feel the barriers of your mind. That way, you can focus on them, and begin to strengthen them, so that something like this can't happen again. I've always been good at Occlumency, and I doubt I could have done this before the chamber, but I might be able to now. May I?”

 

The girl nodded, and Serena pressed her hand to Ginny's forehead. She reached out, finding the fragile walls around the girls mind and pictured them shining with light. Ginny gasped, and immediately a force pushed Serena out. She smiled. “See? Now you'll know.”

 

“Thank you, Serena.”

 

“You're welcome. Work on strengthening those walls and you'll be just fine. I'll practice with you if you want. Get in there. Madam Pomphrey will ensure that you get a good night's sleep.” Ginny smiled and waved, disappearing behind the doors.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Serena slowly walked towards the dungeons, not in any rush. She doubted that many of them were worried, besides Draco and Blaise. She was lost in her thoughts, in her anger, not even realizing that she had arrived until the doors opened, and Draco rushed out, hugging her tightly. Blaise was next, followed by Tracey and Gemma.

 

“Serena! We were so worried!” Tracey shouted.

 

Gemma ushered them back inside, where Serena was soon surrounded by Slytherin's. They were all asking her what had happened, if she had really gone down into the chamber, and what it was like. Her head was already throbbing from the experience, her limbs still sore from the cruciatus curse and her mind stretched from dealing with Dumbledore. Finally, frustrated out of her wits, Serena jumped up on the coffee table.

 

“Let me show you the answer I have for all but a handful of you.” She raised a single finger on each hand, and the Slytherin's around her blanched in shock. “You don't give a damn about me. Never did. No matter how many points I earned or how hard I played for the team, not one of you gave a damn about me as a person. I was just the Half-blood girl. The poor Potter girl, who landed here by mistake. I was a presence to be tolerated. And now that something interesting has happened, you want to say that you know me, when you don't know a thing about who I am. You act like we are all the best of friends.”

 

“Well let me tell you, that position is full. I don't need any false faces, false friends. I don't need anyone who is going to smile in my face, and ply me with nice words, only to stab me in the back the second I turn around. And you know what, that very thing is the heart of all the problems in Slytherin!”

 

The crowd was stunned silent, so she continued. “We can't fucking trust one another!” She pointed at Gemma. “Just last year, you and the other prefects stood here, preaching to the new first years, telling me that snakes didn't turn their back on one another. And you know what, though I don't hold it against you personally, Gemma, I'm calling bull shit. No one supported me this year, when the entire school thought I might be the Heir of Slytherin. No need to look shame faced, I know most of you believed it, too! And that is why we are the weakest house! The easy scapegoats for the other three! If we don't trust each other, how are they supposed to trust us!?!? You tell us that they gang up on us? That's because you've all made us an easy target!

 

“So perhaps instead of questioning my life, what I've done and pretending like you know me, you can start looking at yourselves. What really makes a Slytherin? Cunning, ambition, and since you all missed the message, _Loyalty_! Loyalty to your house, to the things that you believe in, and to the people that matter to you. There is more to being a Slytherin than fighting over power that will mean nothing when we leave the castle walls! I want you all, every last one of you, to take a good hard look at yourselves see if you have what it takes to be a true Slytherin. What do you believe in, and where do you draw the line, because if we remain like this, Slytherin's will not last. Wanna know what happened tonight? For the third time in my life, I stood beside my Gryffindor brother and defeated Voldemort, with all the cunning of a Slytherin to save both of our lives. It's only a matter of time before Voldemort returns, and where will these fickle alliances get you then?” 

 

Silence reigned, and several flinched at her use of the name. “So I say it again. I want you all to take a good hard look at yourselves. Do you want to serve a madman? A murderer who promises power but only delivers pain? A man who tears families apart? A man who doesn't give a damn about anything but himself? Are you going to follow your parents and grandparents, or brothers and sisters, and serve at the feet of sociopath? Because I know for damn sure that I will not. And I don't give a damn what any of you has to say about it!!”

 

By the end of it, Serena was shaking and shouting in anger, glaring at the stunned crowd before her. She bowed as sarcastically as she could before she hopped down off of the table, off of her soap box and walked into her dorm. Students parted before her, not daring to step in her path. Draco and Blaise followed quickly, and she slammed the door behind them, locking and silencing it, not giving a damn about her dorm mates. Her entire body was shaking with rage and she felt her magic lashing out around her, bed curtains whipping about and the windows rattling. Hades hissed and jumped under her bed.

 

Now that she had called the magic to her in the chamber, she felt it everywhere. It pressed against her like a mattress at night, comforting and calming, but filled with a power that scared her senseless. She paced relentlessly, neither boy daring to approach her until Severus stormed in. She took one look at the Potions master, her guardian, her Severus, and rushed to him, throwing herself into his arms as she finally broke down.

 

For the first time in years, Serena sobbed openly. She felt gentle hands pry at her mind and she shoved the information at him, the words that were overwhelming her mind. She was an experiment. A tested spell, turning her into a living weapon for a madman, a tool to be used at a later time. Blaise seemed to recover from his shock first, coming around and detaching her from Severus, and turning her towards him. She latched onto Blaise, sobbing into his chest while he patted her hair soothingly, shushing her quietly. Severus offered her a calming draught, which she declined with a swift shake of her head as she struggled to control her tears. After a while she sat down on her bed, curling her legs up to her chest as Hades jumped up, hopping onto her shoulder.

 

“Should I tell them?” Severus asked. He had sat down in front of her and gestured towards the boys. She sniffled, then nodded. She didn't have the words now, and doubted that she ever would. She listened as Severus explained to them that she had been the test subject of a spell, and what Voldemort had intended for her.

 

To her shock, both boys began to laugh. Across from her, Severus was smirking and shaking his head. Serena watched them in shock before she recovered. “I don't see what's so funny!” She lifted her nose into the air, crossing her arms in indignation, which only made them laugh harder.

 

“It's just... Serena... you... working for... him?” Blaise managed through his laughter.

 

“The girl who had been hounding me for two years about my prejudices, and asking if I want to serve a madman... The girl who just questioned and scared shitless the entirety Slytherin house, working for Voldemort?” Draco asked, chuckling slightly.

 

She gave them all a grim smile. “No, I don't intend to work for him. But he won't stop coming after me until I do. I won't live in peace until I do.”

 

Silence fell over them all. “You... you aren't going to, are you?” Draco asked.

 

Her face was blank, controlled, as she looked directly at Severus. “Someday, I may have to.”

 

They all stared at her in shock. They knew she wouldn't proclaim such a thing lightly, and it seemed to sober them up immediately. She went back to staring at her hands, idly petting Hades. Blaise and Draco sat on the bed beside her. “Well, we'll be there to support you, no matter what.” Blaise said. Her head shot up as she searched his dark eyes, finding nothing but a genuine determination. She felt tears well in her eyes for a completely different reason as she looked over at Draco. He nodded at her, smiling a crooked grin that warmed her heart.

 

Lastly, she looked at Severus. He was giving her a faint smile, too. “I meant it when I said I was loyal to you, Serena. I won't take it back now, just because of your possible fate. But for the record, I don't think you will have to. Not on his terms. He may have intended for you to be his greatest weapon, but if you truly don't wish to serve him, you might just be his greatest enemy.” She smiled even wider.

 

“Thank you.” Blaise wrapped her in a hug, and Draco patted her leg. Severus raised a brow.

 

“So, what exactly did you say that had my Slytherins looking as if they were about to wet themselves when I came in?”

 

Serena paled, and the boys immediately stood, reenacting her shouting for Severus. From them, she learned that her magic had risen around her, lashing several things around the common room and she felt her cheeks turn pink. Severus watched them all with a smirk, chuckling at parts. Soon enough, he informed them that they had a feast to attend, and Serena's stomach growled.

 

They arrived together, and she took her seat with her friends at the far end of the Slytherin table. The rest glared at her, and she glared back, which set most of them to sulking. She had to admit, it was an odd feast, as most of the students were roaming around in their pajamas. Soon enough, Hermione came bursting in, running up to Ron and Harry, shouting that they had solved it. Hagrid came in part way through, thanking his Gryffindor friends and nodding to Serena. It was only at about four in the morning that Hermione approached her, with Allie and Ginny behind her. Serena looked up with a blank face, before blinking in shock when the older Gryffindor girl hugged her. 

 

“I'm sorry I doubted you, Serena. You were right from the very start, and I didn't listen. None of us listened to you. Luna tried to tell us, but we wouldn't listen. We wrote you off as crazy when you were right all along. Can you forgive me?”

 

Serena smiled at her, before wrapping her arms around the Gryffindor girl. “Of course I can, Mimi.”

 

Allie looked nervous, more shy than she had all those years ago when she first arrived at the orphanage. Serena rolled her eyes and hugged her Hufflepuff, who hugged her back tightly. She was apologizing, but Serena only shushed her. “It's alright. No harm done, Allie cat.”

 

Soon enough, Dumbledore was giving out his bonus points, and Serena smiled at her healthy two hundred, even if it wouldn't beat the four hundred Harry and Ronald had earned, securing the house cup for Gryffindor. Exams were canceled, and everyone, even the professors, cheered at the announcement that Lockhart would not be returning.

 

The rest of the term flew past, her magic still flaring erratically, and on the second to last day, Serena cornered Severus. He sighed. “You don't want to return to the Manor, do you?”

 

She shook her head. “On occasion, maybe, but I don't trust Lucius enough to live there. Until I get a grip on my Magic, I don't want to harm him accidentally.”

 

“My house isn't suited for a child, or training.”

 

Serena gave him a smile. “Then we are in luck that I have access to several Potter houses, aren't we?”

 

Severus grimaced, but relented, and she gave him the address. Draco caught up with her, and together they headed down to the Quidditch pitch, where they met Blaise and flew for a while. After a while of her just hovering, Draco came up beside her.

 

“Marcus asked me to play next year,” she said.

 

“What did you tell him?”

 

“That I would try out with everyone else and decide from there. I've got plenty to worry about.” She turned to look at her friend. His blonde hair was loose, and really needed a trim. He was in his usual slacks and dress shirt, but looked much more relaxed than usual with the top two buttons open. She took a deep breath. “Draco, I'm not coming back to the Manor this year.”

 

He sighed. “I figured as much. I wouldn't go if I didn't have to.”

 

She studied him for a moment. “Perhaps you don't. Your mother, during that conversation we had... she told me that the only reason she hadn't left was because she thought you would choose your father over her. Would you now? Would you use this as a chance to break away from him?”

 

He stared heavily down at the ground as she caught Blaise's quaffle and threw it back. “If mother would come with me, then yes, I think I would do it.”

 

Serena beamed at him. “Then I will be coming with you to the Manor, where we will speak to your Mother, pack our things, and leave for a Manor of my own.”

 

“Can I come? Mum wants to go to America this summer, and I have no desire to go!” Blaise shouted as he passed.

 

“Of course! What, do you think I'd turn you away?” He grinned at her, and she smiled at Draco. She reached over, ruffling his hair. He squeaked and darted away from her, smoothing it out before she gave chase, letting her own hair down as she laughed freely, deciding to let the future come when it may.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just posted four chapters! woo! Have fun! more coming!

It was on the Hogwarts Express, heading back to London that Harry approached her, knocking on the door of her compartment. Hermione and Ronald stood behind him. “Can we talk, Serena?”

 

“Is this about what I think it is?” He nodded. She sighed. “These two already know, and I think it's time we all came clean. Come on.” She moved to sit between Blaise and Draco, giving the Gryffindor's their own bench. She faced Harry with a grim look, setting up privacy charms over their compartment. When she was done, she nodded.

 

“What did Tom tell you while I was fighting the basilisk?”

 

She took a deep breath, staring at her feet. Blaise put an arm around her and Draco laid a hand on her knee. “That night, in Godric's Hollow, two things happened. When he attacked you, some of his magic branched off, rebounding, and sticking with you.” She didn't want to tell him her true suspicions, that part of Voldemort's soul stuck with him. That he was a Horcrux, just like the diary.

 

He nodded. “That's what Dumbledore said. What else?”

 

She didn't look up. She just continued in a dead, detached voice. “Tom said that on that night, he must have had a feeling that something would go wrong. I don't know why, but he did. And... He used a spell, a spell he read about in fourth year called the Enlightening charm.” Hermione gasped, her hand slapping over her own mouth as she gaped at Serena, who continued. “It is dangerous to use on adults, but no one had ever tried it on a child, a baby... that is... until he cast it on me.”

 

“Not only did he heighten my perception, he changed it. I can perceive magic in a way that most can't. I can sense it, manipulate it. That's how I controlled the basilisk. I literally put enough magic behind the word to freeze it. That's how I drew the venom out of your arm, and moved the rock.”

 

“So.... you can do things others can't...” Hermione started.

 

“Because I perceive it to be possible. I see the connections that others don't, the magic that binds it all together. I can manipulate the magic in and around me to do exactly what I want with ease. It's like second nature, and instinct now that I've found it, on how to manipulate the magic. Because I can perceive it, and literally sense it, I can use it. He cast the spell with the intention of creating a child counterpoint to Harry. If Harry survived, he would become his greatest enemy. With me, he intended to create an ally.”

 

“But... he didn't, right?” Harry asked.

 

She glared at him. “Did you hear what I said to him, or were you too out of it with the venom? I will never, ever, willingly serve our parents murderer.”

 

He nodded. It was Ronald that spoke next. “I get why you're still friends with Blaise. He isn't all that bad. But why Draco?”

 

Draco sneered, and Serena nudged him. “Draco has appearances to keep up, or he will be disowned by his father. That does not mean that he truly believes the things he says. You know now that the diary came from Lucius. Dobby visited me and told me how you freed him. Draco knew about the diary before school, but didn't think there would actually be a monster, as that was what Lucius had convinced him of. None of us trust Lucius anymore, not even Draco. In fact, we are fetching Narcissa from Malfoy Manor, and retreating to one of the Potter properties to avoid Lucius.”

 

Harry's eyes brightened. “Can I come with you?”

 

“Dumbles sending you back to the muggles?”

 

“He keeps telling me it's necessary, but not why.”

 

“Remember what he said about Lily? You're under the protection of blood wards there because of her sacrifice. They are stronger than any other ward he can give you. If you don't return, the wards will die, leaving you vulnerable to him again.”

 

Harry's face fell. Then it grew confused. “Then.... how were you able to burn Quirrell if you weren't under the wards?”

 

She considered it. “Actually... I'm not sure. I'll do some research this summer. But listen, if something happens and you have to leave, here is the address. You're welcome to come.” She handed him a slip of paper. “Stay there for as long as you can, for the sake of the wards. But if it becomes too much...”

 

“Don't worry. I understand.” She smiled at her brother. Silence fell over them all, and she nudged Draco, who sighed heavily.

 

“Listen, Granger, I'm sorry, for what I said. And you too, Weasley. I have nothing against either of you, but if my father knows I don't support him, I'll be disinherited before I can blink.”

 

“Wouldn't that be preferable to hiding what you believe?” Hermione asked.

 

“No,” the three Slytherins said. “Serena is the only, and I quite literally mean the only, Slytherin to openly oppose Pure-blood ideology. And I promise you, it hasn't made her many friends. Her being my friend is enough to piss off Father, but if I openly adopt her views, while it would change the face of Slytherin house, it would be the end of both the Malfoy name and any chance I had of redeeming it.” Draco explained.

 

“So... where does that leave us?”

 

“With you two still openly hating me for my views, and vice versa, with Blaise, Serena and Harry neutral, though Harry being a Gryffindor will stand up for his friends.”

 

Harry raised a brow. “So, you are sorry for your treatment of them, but not me?”

 

Draco glared at him. “I don't like you, Potter. Haven't since that first train ride. You didn't want to consider being my friend then, and I doubt you will reconsider now. We have no reason, aside from Serena, to get along.”

 

Harry just sighed. Serena shook her head. “Look, not to be mean, but I don't want to be seen getting too chummy with Gryffindor's. The Slytherin's are only just beginning to accept me again, and while I really don't care what they think, the next five years will be much easier if I at least get along with them. See you all next term?”

 

Mimi smiled. “Be sure to write!”

 

“I'll do my best.” She waved as the Gryffindor's headed back to their own compartment.

 

Serena sighed, laying her head on Blaise's shoulder. He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. “You alright?”

 

“Yeah, I'm alright. And I'm finally going home.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, Thanks for reading. Look out for part three of Serena's Story!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are Golden! Thanks for Reading!


End file.
